A Boring Day
by sistergrim
Summary: FINISHED! A wrestler walks into a quiet bank and lives change dramatically (Y2JChris Jericho & other wwe stars occasionally)
1. Banking Boredom

Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!  
  
ANOTHER BORING DAY  
  
The day was dragging on and on like so many days before.  
  
'Maybe today will be the day something interesting will happen.' Lori thought to herself. 'This place sure is dead sometimes.'  
  
Lori was referring to the bank where she had been a teller for two years. Lori barely glanced up when the doors opened and a lone bank patron walked in. She was focused on her magazine that she had brought to pass the time.  
  
"Ahem." A masculine voice came from in front of her window and startled Lori to attention.  
  
"Hi, how can I help you?" Lori greeted the man taking in his handsome appearance and tall stature.  
  
"I'd like to cash these please." He said with a soft Canadian accent.  
  
The man handed her some traveler's cheques. Taking them Lori noticed he possessed the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had a gorgeous mane of flowing sun-drenched golden hair that reached past his broad shoulders.  
  
"Sure," Lori forced a smile trying not to blush at his presence. She had always hated the fact that just speaking to a good looking guy would cause her to turn crimson. "Do you have your ID please?" She asked politely.  
  
"Uh..yeah sure." The man acted shocked and fumbled to retrieve it from his wallet. "Here you go Miss." 'OK.calm down, just concentrate on your work.' Lori told herself mentally when her cheeks began to burn. 'Don't look at those eyes.'  
  
"OK sign here and date there," Lori pointed out the appropriate locations then looked at the license.  
  
It was a Florida license with the name Christopher Irvine printed across the front.  
  
'Gosh he's cute,' Lori couldn't help but think.  
  
'Man, she's really pretty,' Chris thought to himself as he examined her. 'Is she blushing?'  
  
While she was getting his cash ready, Chris noticed her business cards piled on the counter. On an impulse, he decided to take one.  
  
"So.you are Lori Ford?" Chris asked softly.  
  
"Ah . yes Mr. Irvine." Lori smiled at him.  
  
"Please! We can't be more than a few years different in age, call me Chris. Mr. Irvine is my dad." Chris chided her than got an idea, "Hey I'm not from around here. Can you tell me a good place to go hang out and catch a live band?"  
  
"Hey you could go to the Vanilla Villa and check out the Sonic Drakes." Lori's co-worker Amy Tate overheard and filled in for her. "They're a hot band on the local scene if you're into alternative rock. It's easy to find too."  
  
"Sounds great. How do I get there from the Hilton in the city?" Chris asked.  
  
Amy filled him in on the directions.  
  
"Thank you Amy." Chris nodded and watched Lori thoughtfully as she counted back his money. "So Lori, will you be there tonight?" Chris looked at her intently.  
  
"She sure will be." Amy answered for the shy and now crimson-faced Lori. "We never miss that band when they play."  
  
"Great, then maybe I'll see you there." Chris smiled and walked out the doors.  
  
Stunned Lori watched him go, admiring his physique as he left.  
  
'Wow! That guy was a dreamboat.' She thought inwardly.  
  
"Lori?!? Don't you know who that was?" Amy squealed and smacked herself in the head in exasperation. "No, of course you don't watch it."  
  
"What are you talking about Amy?" Lori asked innocently, "Should I know him?"  
  
"He's famous! He's a wrestler for the WWE on television." Amy laughed. "His name is Chris Jericho in the ring."  
  
"Oh!" Lori was shocked and amazed. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes and I think he liked you too." Amy continued.  
  
"No way." Lori denied it.  
  
"Yes way, he took your card and he asked if you were going to be there tonight. Why else would he have done that?" Amy pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure his asking if I would be there was out of politeness." Lori argued, "But he is from Florida, he certainly isn't going to want an account. I don't know why he took a card."  
  
"See!" Amy exclaimed triumphantly. "You've got to go there tonight. I'll go with you, maybe he'll bring one of the other guys with him." Amy gave Lori a knowing wink.  
  
"OK.I'll meet you at your place around 9 o'clock, all right?" Lori agreed to go.  
  
"Perfect. And wear your fuzzy burgundy shirt Lori. You look good in that." Amy advised her. 


	2. Chillin at the Villa

Note: I do not own the rights to WWE wrestlers in this story, they belong to Titan Sports and the McMahon family. This story is for entertainment purposes only, don't sell and don't sue..  
  
CHILLIN' AT THE VILLA  
  
"It's 10:45, I'll give it fifteen more minutes and then I'm leaving," Lori informed her friend.  
  
"Maybe he's working, they don't get off until pretty late sometimes. Give him a chance Lori." Amy tried to convince Lori to stay.  
  
"But we don't even know he's going to look for me anyway." Lori grumbled.  
  
"We do now." Amy's voice grew serious and Lori followed her stare towards the doors. "Look what just breezed in the doors."  
  
Chris came through the doors flanked by two other equally well-built men. On his right walked a man with shoulder length highlighted brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. On his left was a man with a crew cut, blue eyes and a physique very similar to his own. Chris immediately scanned the room until he saw the Lori and Amy then he promptly headed straight for them.  
  
"Who's that with him?" Lori whispered eyeing the other two men curiously.  
  
"Sean O'Haire and Chris Benoit. Isn't Sean a dream?" Amy gushed.  
  
"Not bad, not bad but I still think Chris is a dream." Lori commented inaudibly as the guys reached their table.  
  
"Hi there ladies." Chris greeted them. "This is Sean and Chris, they're my friends."  
  
Sean extended a hand first to Lori, "Hello miss?"  
  
"I'm Lori." She filled in for him.  
  
Then he reached for Amy's hand and gently kissed it charmingly, "Then you must be Amy."  
  
"Um..yeah." Chatterbox Amy for a change was speechless.  
  
Lori elbowed her out of her daze.  
  
"Sean, I love to watch you on TV." Amy regained her voice. "I'm a big fan."  
  
"Oh really?" Sean smiled as the band began to play, "Thank you Amy. Would you care to dance with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Amy smiled abandoning Lori with the two Chris's.  
  
"Well then, I guess they hit it off." Chris Benoit commented as he reached to shake Lori's hand, "Please to meet you Lori."  
  
"Glad to meet you too." Lori returned the gesture.  
  
"Hey bud, I'm going to get us round of cold ones." Benoit told Jericho and then turned back to Lori, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Ah.just a diet coke, I don't drink." Lori told him.  
  
After Benoit left, Chris addressed Lori, "So I take it Amy filled you in on what I do?"  
  
"Yes, she was really excited about meeting you today. I have to apologize but I've never really watched your program." Lori told him.  
  
"That's why then!" Chris realized with a smile.  
  
"Huh? Why what?" Lori was puzzled.  
  
"Why you asked for an ID at the bank." Chris laughed. "I should know by now that not everyone watches us. But if you never have maybe you'd like to come see us live. I'm sure I could get some good seats for you and Amy if you like next time we're in the area." Then thought to himself, 'Man, I'm being too eager, what am I doing?'  
  
"Sure what the heck I'll go sometime, Amy's got me curious." Lori laughed, "Gee Chris, you're awfully nice to someone you just met. What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. I think you are beautiful and I'd really like to get to know you better." Chris gazed at her intently.  
  
"Oh." Lori gasped and turned red for the second time today. Thankfully at that moment Benoit returned with their drinks.  
  
"Chris what did you do to her?" Benoit demanded sitting down the drinks.  
  
Jericho ignored him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
"It's okay." Lori stuttered, "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."  
  
"Really?" Chris was surprised.  
  
Benoit realized they weren't paying any attention to him and chuckled into his beer. "Chris, why don't you get off your lazy butt and take her out on that dance floor." Benoit poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Would you like to-" Chris started.  
  
"I'd love to." Lori answered quickly.  
  
As luck would have it, the band started to play a slower number. Chris enveloped her into a close embrace. Chris was a divine dancer and Lori felt very comfortably in his gentle arms.  
  
"I'm glad you came." Chris told her softly towards the end of the song.  
  
"I'm glad to be here." Lori rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Can I see you again sometime?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'd like that." Lori looked up at his tender face.  
  
"Looking' good Chris," came a whistle to his left as Sean and Amy came over to them.  
  
Lori immediately blushed and turned away in embarrassment. Chris gave Sean a look that said ' Get Lost '  
  
"Sorry man, I just wanted to say me and Amy, we're going to blow this place, all right?" He gave Chris a knowing wink that Lori missed.  
  
Amy asked her friend, "Will you be okay if I go?"  
  
"Yeah Amy, I will." Lori told her then turned to Sean. "Did you guys all come in one vehicle?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just going to call a cab." Sean answered her.  
  
"That's silly, why don't you take whatever it is you brought and I can give Chris and Benoit a ride back to the hotel." Lori offered.  
  
"Thanks Lori." Sean smiled, "That's kind of you."  
  
"Of course, no problem, uh..unless Chris doesn't want to ride with me." Lori glanced at Jericho.  
  
"I don't mind at all." He smiled back at her.  
  
"K. see you later then." Amy laughed and pulled Sean towards the doors.  
  
"Oh no." Jericho muttered glancing over at the table where Benoit was sitting. Actually, Benoit was slumped over it by this point. "Looks like the fight he had with Janet was worse than I thought." Chris smacked himself in the head. "I should've been watching him closer.uh, do you mind if we leave now?"  
  
"No problem Chris," Lori reassured him following him back to the table.  
  
As they reached the table, Lori's friend Joe; a bouncer at the bar approached them.  
  
"He with you two?" Joe eyed Chris curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Chris muttered feeling the other man's glare.  
  
"Want help getting him out?" Joe asked him.  
  
"Yeah man thanks." Chris was grateful for the assistance.  
  
"Where you parked?" Joe asked.  
  
"They're with me, this way Joe." Lori led the way and held the doors for them as they exited the bar.  
  
They loaded Benoit into the backseat of Lori's black Silverado pickup. Chris and Joe took a moment to regain their breath.  
  
"Thanks Joe." Lori told him again.  
  
"No problem Lori," Joe told her then turned to Chris, "Don't worry I won't say anything to the tabloids about this."  
  
"I guess I'm the only one who didn't know who you were then, huh?" Lori chuckled.  
  
"Hey Lori, be careful and have a good evening all right?" Joe hugged her and then walked back into the building.  
  
"Are you two friends?" Jericho asked Lori.  
  
"Yeah, he's being trying to get a date for years." Lori answered. "He's a good guy but he's just not my type."  
  
"By the way," Chris had turned around and was admiring her truck, "Nice wheels!"  
  
"Thanks." Lori giggled. "Want to go for a ride in it?"  
  
"Can I drive?" Chris asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, what the heck." Lori laughed and tossed him the keys.  
  
A short while later they had arrived at the hotel.  
  
"Benoit! Come on buddy! Get up!" Chris opened the doors and attempted to rouse him.  
  
By this time the alcohol had worn off enough that Chris was able to get him standing. Pulling one arm over his shoulders he pulled him towards the doors. Lori helped by holding the doors and pressing the buttons on the elevator. After they got to the room where Benoit was staying Chris opened the door.  
  
"Wait out here, okay?" Chris told her. "I'll just be a minute."  
  
"All right." Lori agreed and waited patiently while he got Benoit settled in. 


	3. Goodbye Kiss

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
GOODBYE KISS  
  
"Well I guess you probably want to go now," Chris started when he came out of the room. "I'll walk you down. Hey, I'm sorry our evening was cut short."  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Lori turned and looked at him. "I had a wonderful time tonight."  
  
"So did I Lori. I can see you again then?" Chris put his hands on her sides.  
  
"I'd like that." Lori smiled feeling compelled to move closer to him.  
  
"Great." Chris breathed and bent down to kiss her.  
  
Before they knew what they were doing, they were locked in a passionate embrace. He kissed her deeply and when she parted her lips a little he slid his tongue inside to mingle with her own. She kissed him back fiercely and without breaking stride he reached down and picked her. He carried her back to his room and took her through the doors. They gave in to their passion and Lori gave up her virginity on that night. She felt as if it was the time and that he was the one. The next morning came she awoke and found herself alone in the bed. Momentarily, she began to panic until she heard the shower running in the bathroom.  
  
'Wow, what was that last night?' Lori mused dreamily.  
  
She noticed her things were piled neatly on the dresser and she threw back the sheet intending to get dressed. She was alarmed at the sight of blood on the sheets and then remembered being told that it could happen the first time. She wished she had some way of hiding that, but knew it was natural. She crossed the room and began to dress; she figured she'd shower when she got back to her own place. She had just finished when Chris came out of the shower clad in a skimpy white hotel towel.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," He gazed at her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay." Lori looked around feeling a little awkward.  
  
"Was it everything you hoped it'd be?" He asked her searching her blue eyes.  
  
"Mmm hmm.." She smiled dreamily  
  
"I don't know what it is but from the moment I saw you at the bank, I just knew I had to get to know you. I feel this connection to you, you've got to feel it too." Chris touched her face tenderly.  
  
"Yes, Chris I think I do." Lori answered him.  
  
"It'll be all right Baby," Chris wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. "I'm going to miss you when I go."  
  
"How soon do you have to leave?" Lori asked.  
  
"We leave within the hour." Chris told her sadly.  
  
"When will I hear from you again?" Lori looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be on the road for the next twenty-six days," Chris looked at her apologetically. "I won't be able to call you till after that, it's an overseas tour."  
  
"I'll miss you too Chris." Lori hugged him; "Well I guess this is goodbye for now then."  
  
"Goodbye Lori," Chris kissed her gently.  
  
However, his body reacted almost immediately to the contact. He broke the kiss off before he lost control of his emotions.  
  
"You okay?" Lori asked noticing his change of posture.  
  
"You'd better leave now or I'm gonna be late." Chris smiled mischievously, fighting the emotions inside him.  
  
"OK, bye then." Lori smiled trying not to blush and innocently pecked him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Well that was all it took to send him over the edge.  
  
"Why'd you have to go and do that?" He scolded her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" She still had no clue about these things.  
  
"This." He grabbed her hand and showed her.  
  
"Oh," She gasped blushing.  
  
He shook his head, picked her up, and took her to bed. They made love again for a half an hour. They had just finished when there was a pounding and shouting from outside the door.  
  
"Come on Chris, we got to go man!" Called Sean's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Damn!" Chris muttered then growled out, "In a minute Sean, I'll meet you at the truck." Chris looked at Lori apologetically, "Welcome to my world Lori."  
  
Lori suppressed a giggle then told him, "It's okay."  
  
Then she got up and reassembled her clothes for the second time that morning. They didn't really talk much until after they were both ready to go out the door.  
  
"I'll call you at the end of my tour Lori, all right?" Chris smiled and touched her cheek.  
  
They hugged goodbye then not trusting themselves if they allowed their lips to meet again. Lori grabbed his carryon bag for him and followed him down to the Ford Expedition they had rented. Benoit was already inside in the driver's seat and Sean was pacing around outside.  
  
"Wooo---Eeee Chris!" Sean whistled, "So that's why you weren't ready."  
  
Lori as usual was embarrassed.  
  
"Shut up O'Haire or I'll beat your ass right here in the parking lot." Jericho warned him.  
  
"Save it for the ring you two," Called Benoit holding his aching head, "Come on Loverboy, we got to get going."  
  
"Goodbye." Chris told her.  
  
"Goodbye Chris." Lori told him, kissed him briefly, and whispered softly, "Thank you."  
  
Then she stood alone in the lot and watched him drive away. Tears came to her eyes when she realized it would be almost a month before she spoke to him again. He was her first, and she hoped he would be her only. 


	4. A Friend is A Friend

Note: I do not own the rights to WWE wrestlers in this story, they belong entertainment purposes only, don't sell and don't sue.. to Titan Sports and the McMahon family. This story is for  
  
A FRIEND IS A FRIEND  
  
A bit later, somewhere high above the Atlantic Ocean..  
  
"So you made it with her twice," Sean was fishing for details as usual.  
  
"Yeah. man, let's not talk about it." Jericho was feeling miserable.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sean exclaimed, "You aren't actually into this girl, are you?"  
  
"I don't know, she's different Sean." Jericho replied, "She's not like the other ones."  
  
"Look man, stick to the rule: love 'em then leave 'em. No strings, no attachments, and no ball and chain. Get what you need from them and move on; life's too short to waste on one broad."  
  
Sean tried to rationalize with him not even knowing that he was quoting a conversation Jericho had with Benoit on the day he got engaged. It was the way he lived his life, until he had met Lori, only yesterday. Somehow, the plan just didn't work with her. Chris was mad at himself for letting it go as far as it did with Lori. He genuinely liked her and wished her first time wouldn't involve him taking off for a tour the next day. And that was exactly what was confusing him so much. He never got attached, he did them and moved on just like a lot of guys he knew. Maybe it was guilt because she had never done it with anyone before and she was the only virgin he'd ever had. Yeah, he decided that had to be it and he tried to put it out of his mind.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Sean. Hey buddy, I'm a little tired right now. I'm gonna catch some zzz's." Chris told him and tried to take a nap.  
  
Two weeks later, back in the States.  
  
"Hey Lori, do you have those reports ready for me?" Asked Lori's boss, Luke Danners.  
  
"Yeah, here they are." Lori fished them out of her binder hurriedly.  
  
"Hey Lori, you feeling okay today?" Luke looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Yes Luke, why?" Lori answered quickly.  
  
"Uh.these are the ones from last week." Luke pointed out handing them back.  
  
"Oh!" Lori blanched. "I'm sorry, here are the right ones."  
  
"Thank you, that will be all." Luke took the reports and retreated to his office.  
  
"Ugh.I don't feel so good." Lori commented to her co-worker Amy. "I'll be right back."  
  
"OK, see you in a bit." Amy smiled and watched her go.  
  
A short while later, Lori returned to her place behind the teller line.  
  
"Lori, you really don't look well, maybe you should ask Luke if you can go home." Amy looked at her with concern.  
  
"I'll be all right," Lori downplayed it not wanting to face her boss again, "It'll pass, I think I just had some bad Chinese."  
  
"OK, but you should really take care of yourself girl. You don't want to be sick when Chris comes back to town." Amy scolded her.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lori muttered holding her stomach.  
  
"Lori, I just had a thought." A light had gone on in Amy's head; "You used protection that night, didn't you?"  
  
"No Amy I didn't" Lori admitted, "But I'm sure it's not that."  
  
"OK then, when was the last time 'Aunt Flo' came to visit." Amy pushed her.  
  
"Like six weeks ago," Lori grew pale as she realized that it was a definite possibility. "Oh no Amy, it could be possible."  
  
"Damn girl," Amy commented, "You'd better get yourself a test A.S.A.P."  
  
"Yeah." Lori muttered and felt another wave of nausea start to hit her.  
  
Two days later..  
  
Lori sat on the bathroom floor crying. She'd bought a test and had tested positive. 'I really don't feel like going to work today.' She thought feeling very alone. She got up and dialed the dreaded number of her boss.  
  
"Hello?" Came his stern voice.  
  
"It's Lori, I'm not well. I need to call off sick today." Lori told him meekly.  
  
"I see." Came Luke's gruff reply. "See you in tomorrow then." *click  
  
She spent the day in front of the television, curled up on her sofa. Amy had called her at five o'clock and she'd told her the news. She'd been sympathetic, saying all those things people say in situations like this one. But as usual, they never really gave you any kind of a long-term answer. Abortion was out of the question. Lori strongly felt it was wrong and could never bring herself to even consider something like that. 'What am I gonna do?' She cried out at the sky, but no one seemed to hear her. 


	5. Decisions & Consequences

Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!  
  
DECISIONS & CONSEQUENCES  
  
Three weeks later after that fateful tear-filled morning, Lori had decided that Chris would never know. The twenty-sixth day and night passed and he had not called. Her best friend Kate tried in vain to convince her not to give up on him, but Lori's mind was set. When the baby was born, she would give the child up for adoption. She hoped that her baby could have a normal life with two loving parents in the picture. She knew she wasn't ready to be a mother and that it was the right thing to do.  
  
Meanwhile in a New York hotel room across the country.  
  
"Look I'm sorry." Jericho was apologizing angrily to his latest conquest. "I changed my mind, just leave okay?"  
  
"Whatever!" The buxom dye-job blonde picked up her keys and left, slamming the door hard behind her.  
  
Chris held his head in his hands. 'What's wrong with me?' He wondered in frustration. 'I'm the King of Bling-Bling for crying out loud but I can't do this anymore.' This was the sixth woman that he'd tried to have some fun with since the night he'd met Lori. Every time he slept, he saw her face. Every morning, when he woke up, he'd immediately thought about her. A hint of fragrance, vanilla like she wore would stop him in his tracks and have him look for her. Like a ghost, her memory haunted him but he stubbornly refused to admit that he'd fallen for her. He'd not been able to resume his playboy antics since that day. Every time he tried to be with a woman, he'd see her face and the mood would turn. Till this morning, this morning he was ready to face it. He pulled out his wallet and dug through the contents, searching for that forgotten little white card. Luck was with him, he kept it, and he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
After a couple of rings-  
  
"Hello? Thanks for calling Lotus Bank, this is Rona speaking. May I help you?" Came a lilting female voice.  
  
"Hi, I was calling for Lori, can I speak with her please?" Chris asked thinking of what he'd say.  
  
"Ah yes, may I tell her who's calling please?"  
  
"Tell her, it's Chris"  
  
"Can you hold please?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Chris sat and waited, trying to think of a good excuse for why he'd missed the deadline for calling her.  
  
"Sir?" Rona's voice was back on the line. "I'm sorry, Lori's gone out to lunch. Can I take your number and have her call you back?"  
  
'Damn' He swore mentally, then answered, "Yeah sure, it's 555-2190 and tell her to call collect, it's long distance." He added.  
  
"Ok, thank you for calling Mr. Irvine." *click-  
  
'Hey wait a minute!' Chris realized hurriedly. 'I never told her my last name! Lori's avoiding me.' He concluded sadly then murmured, "I'm not giving up that easily." He hit the redial button hard.  
  
"Lotus Bank, this is Amy? What can I do you for?" Came a bubbly voice.  
  
"Amy! Don't hang up please, it's Chris." Chris told her pleadingly.  
  
"Uh..hey can you hold on a minute." Amy's voice grew serious.  
  
"No, wait!" Too late Amy had already put him back on hold.  
  
"Thanks for holding.this is Lori?" Came the voice he'd been longing to hear.  
  
'Thank you Amy' Chris drew a sigh of relief then spoke, "Lori, it's Chris. Please don't hang up until you hear me out."  
  
"Chris?" Lori's voice faltered as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Yeah it's me, look I've been a jerk and I'm sorry." Chris began, "I didn't call when I promised I would. There were ah..circumstances. It's so hard to explain this over the phone."  
  
"Its forgotten Chris." Lori's voice was cold.  
  
"No, it's inexcusable, please let me make it up to you." Chris told her, "Let me see you again. I can be there in two days."  
  
"That won't be necessary. I'm okay, really. Look my boss is glaring at me; I've got to go. Bye Chris." Lori lied and hung up the phone.  
  
Chris just sat there a little while, stunned, bewildered but by no means was he ready to give up. Her behavior certainly had basis but he realized now she possessed his heart without really even trying.  
  
'I've got to find out where she lives.' He thought to himself. 'And I should probably send her some flowers.'  
  
He called the FTD people and ordered a bouquet for her. He paid a lot extra to guarantee it got there the same day. The note he told them was simple, 'Lori- I miss you - Love Chris' Then he tried to fall asleep but was not able.  
  
The next evening..  
  
"Come on Chris. Pick up the tempo!" Rob Van Dam whispered during a tie- up.  
  
"Sorry man." Chris whispered back and tried to adjust.  
  
Rob went for a drop-kick; Chris's timing was off. He knew that his shoulder would be bruised badly by morning. Rob's knee was probably hurting from the unplanned stiff reaction he'd received. He snapped to attention and tried to stay focused for the remainder the match.  
  
After the match in the back, Chris caught up to an irate RVD.  
  
"Look I'm sorry man."  
  
The normally very mellow RVD was curt, "Look man whatever. Get your head straight though before you cripple someone." He glared and then limped away.  
  
Jason Reso a.k.a. Christian approached him.  
  
"Man that match was terrible." Jason started.  
  
"I know, I know." Chris growled. "Just leave it alone OK."  
  
"OK, man but just wanted to tell you Vince is in the arena tonight, so beware." Jason patted his shoulder.  
  
"Gee thanks." Chris's reply was sarcastic.  
  
"Chris, Vince wants you to stop by his office." Said Kevin Kelly as he walked up to him.  
  
"Oh man," Chris muttered. Then he headed for the room Vince was using for an office tonight. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"Chris, come in and take a seat," Vince gestured to a wing chair before the large desk.  
  
Chris sat down and waited for the inevitable tongue-lashing he knew he was going to receive.  
  
"You know me Chris, I don't like to mince words," Vince started gruffly, "Let's cut to the chase here. You're performance tonight was awful and it has been lacking for the last month. I'm pulling your angle."  
  
"I'm sorry Vince," Chris responded glumly. "I've got some personal matters to deal with."  
  
"Well deal with them Chris. I'll give you three weeks off and then I expect you back, without the mental baggage. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Chris nodded hiding the small amount of happiness he felt at receiving a break.  
  
"Good then, thanks for stopping by," Vince nodded and looked back to his paperwork.  
  
A few minutes later in the locker room...  
  
"Three weeks huh?" Benoit scratched his head as he repeated what Jericho had just told him. "So are you going to try and see her again?"  
  
"Yeah, I've just got to." Jericho answered him. "I've got to get her to talk to me again. I know its crazy, since we only met but I can't get her out of my head."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Benoit recalled what it was like when he'd met his wife. "Well, good luck buddy. I've got a feeling about you two."  
  
"Yeah me too, I've just been too stupid to realize it until now." Jericho commented.  
  
"So when are you going to get there?" Benoit asked.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight and I should be there first thing in the morning." Chris answered.  
  
"Boy is she gonna be surprised." Benoit remarked.  
  
"I hope she will be ready to forgive me." Jericho shared his hope with Benoit. 


	6. Promises, Promises

Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!  
  
PROMISES, PROMISES  
  
In the little town of Union, Colorado that very same day, Lori and Kate were discussing the events of their day. They were seated on the patio of their favorite place, Fast Eddie's Bar & Grill.  
  
"So he called you at work?" Kate affirmed.  
  
"Yeah, and I got some roses like a half an hour later." Lori told her about the gorgeous bouquet.  
  
"Sounds like he definitely is sorry Lori" Kate commented.  
  
"Why'd he wait so long to call though?" Lori voiced her argument.  
  
"I don't know, so you still plan on not ever seeing him again?" Kate asked.  
  
"Its for the best, he isn't going to want to settle down and I sure as heck am not going to be able to hide my stomach for long." Lori put down her drink with a forceful slam.  
  
"That's true but it sounds like he's bound to persist Lori. Maybe you should just tell him. You can be firm with what you've planned but he deserves to know." Kate looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I can't" Lori stammered and looked away.  
  
"No its you won't but think about this. Whether you like it or not, its his child too. Maybe the only one he'll ever have, you don't know. Just consider talking to him, OK?" Kate was insistent.  
  
"OK, I'll think about it." Lori lied and stared into her glass.  
  
"K, well I've gotta go now." Kate laid her half of the tab down as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Bye Kate, good luck on your exam." Lori waved as she left.  
  
Lori didn't sleep well at all that night. Kate's words replayed in her mind. She was grateful that tomorrow was her day off and she didn't have to rush to go to work. She planned to stay in her jammies until late in the afternoon. Her jeans were tightening already; she'd go to the mall and look for some maternity clothes later. She woke up around 10:30am and was just fixing herself some tea and toast when the doorbell rang.  
  
'Who could that be?' Lori wondered as she gathered her robe around her. She reached the door and looked through the peephole. 'Oh no!' She almost fell over in shock when she saw who it was. Chris was standing on the doorstep with a large bundle of crimson red roses. 'How'd he find my house?' She wondered as he rang the bell again. She realized he was the type that wasn't going to go away and would probably stand out there all day if he had too. Lori reluctantly took of the security chain and unlocked the door. She took a deep breath before she actually opened it.  
  
"Hello Chris," she greeted him trying to keep all emotion from her voice.  
  
"Lori," Chris stammered and ran a hand nervously through his hair, "Can I come in?" He handed her the bouquet.  
  
"Sure Chris," Lori told him wishing she could've told him to leave instead. "Let's go to the kitchen and I'll put those in water."  
  
"All right," Chris followed her there and took a seat at her table.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lori demanded as she worked with the flowers.  
  
"I missed you, I had to come back and apologize for my behavior." Chris told her. "Lori, I need the chance to explain why I didn't call you. Please hear me out completely before you say anything. This is hard for me to do and this may be just as hard for you to hear. But just hear me out, OK?"  
  
"Fine, I'm listening." Lori crossed her arms but remained unmoved from her stance by the countertop. "Why didn't you call me then?"  
  
Chris swallowed as a lump formed in his throat, "Lori please sit down while I tell you my story."  
  
Lori did as he told her choosing the farthest chair possible from him.  
  
Chris began his tale, "Lori, before I met you, I was.uh.different. Nothing and no one mattered to me. I traveled, I.uh.met women and then I moved on. I thought I didn't have time for a real relationship but I still .uh.did things." He couldn't bring himself to say what he'd been doing for so many years but finally he found the words. He admitted for the first time in his life, "I used them, Lori, I used the others. And then, I met you; you changed me. However, I didn't want to admit it at first. Lori, I .I." Chris was uncertain on how to continue.  
  
"What Chris?" Lori was fighting to keep from crying now.  
  
"Lori, I tried to go back to my old life," Chris blurted then continued. "I tried and failed; I thought that maybe my feelings were just guilt, guilt over using you too. Everytime I've been with a woman since that day, all I see is you. I can't get you out of my mind. Everytime I go to sleep, I dream about you. When I wake up each day, I feel empty and alone; I keeping thinking about you all the time, Lori. Look, I can't explain it at all that's just how it is. I realize I've been a total jerk but I need you Lori. Please forgive me and let me be in your life."  
  
Lori was speechless; her mind was whirling fast trying to comprehend what he'd told her. She felt the silent tears go rolling down her cheeks as she realized he'd cheated on her so fast. He'd left her with the implications that they were building a relationship when in fact she'd been his latest conquest.  
  
"Chris, I think I'm going to be sick. Please leave." Lori pushed herself away from the table, ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in. She cried there for half and hour and prayed that he'd show himself out the door. 'Why am I reacting this way? I want him out of my life and he's just given me a good case for that.' Lori attempted to make sense out of the situation. Her sobs had subsided now and she just sat there blankly staring at the wall. She didn't want to ever move again.  
  
Soft knocking on the door brought her mind back to consciousness.  
  
"Lori," He called from the other side, "Are you all right in there?"  
  
Every fiber of her being wanted to scream at him, "No I'm not all right. You jerk! You used me, got me pregnant, and left me in the morning." But she did not scream out, she just stayed silent and hoped he'd leave.  
  
"Lori?" The stubborn man wouldn't go, "Please unlock the door or at least tell me you're not in there slitting your wrists over an idiot like me."  
  
"No." She called out fiercely.  
  
Chris breathed a sigh of relief that she'd not done anything rash. "Look I'll stay here until you're ready to talk some more," Chris called and sunk down against the door. He resolved to stay outside that door all day if he had to. After about ten minutes, Lori got up and opened the door. He'd been leaning against it and lost his balance when she did.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave," She told him icily.  
  
"Not until you tell me if I'm forgiven" Chris looked at her intently.  
  
"Isn't that obvious to you?" Lori glared at him. "Look, I've considered all you had to say and quite frankly, I'm hurt and I want you out of my life. What you did was cruel and callous."  
  
"I know, I know." Chris wished he could change the past.  
  
"Just shut up and let me get this out before I change my mind," Lori yelled sharply at him. Her tone softened, she'd decided to heed Kate's advice to tell him about the baby. "When you left me Chris and decided to sleep with God knows how many more little conquests. Well Chris, you didn't leave me alone, you left a little part of yourself behind."  
  
Chris's eyes registered confusion; he didn't comprehend what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"Chris, I'm pregnant." Lori said bluntly.  
  
"You're what?" Chris was in shock and disbelief. Then his expression changed to one of sheer joy as he realized he was actually going to be a father.  
  
"You heard me, you knocked me up." Lori spat the words at him. "Oh and don't be getting any ideas about taking care of me. Don't act like it's wonderful. I can take care of things myself and I sure as heck don't need your help. When the baby comes in seven months, I'm giving it up for adoption. We barely know each other and I won't let you act like we've got some future together just because you got me pregnant."  
  
Chris became angry then, "So you've gone ahead and decided our baby's fate without ever considering my feelings on this. You weren't even going to tell me, were you?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, you gave that up the moment you moved into someone else's bed." Lori told him coldly. "Look jackass, you left and you didn't call. What was I supposed to think?"  
  
"I'm here now." Chris argued.  
  
"Yes, you're here because you've been feeling guilty. Well, don't bother, I don't want your pity." Lori shot back at him.  
  
"Look Lori, I'm sorry," Chris's tone grew desperate when he realized she'd had cause to shut him out, "Please give this a chance, give US a chance before you go through with your decision. Give me a chance to change your mind."  
  
"I don't know if I can," Lori was losing her composure.  
  
"Let's just start with the basics then." Chris told her and grabbed her hands in his, "I've missed you and I care about you. Let me show you how much by taking you out to lunch today."  
  
"All right, you've got your chance." Lori decided against her better judgment. "Give me a few minutes to change."  
  
"Absolutely," Chris squeezed her hands gently before letting her go.  
  
Her phone rang while she was changing; she grabbed the handset off her bedside table.  
  
"Hello?" She answered it.  
  
Amy's voice was cheery on the end of the line, "Hey, did he show up?"  
  
"So, it was you!" Lori surmised.  
  
"Yeah, you got me," Amy giggled. "Look Lori, he was standing outside the doors before we were even open this morning. It looked so pitiful Lori; you should have seen it. I had to tell him how to find you, please forgive me."  
  
"Gee thanks," Lori sounded a little sarcastic then turned serious, "You're forgiven Amy. I told him, don't know why I did but I told him."  
  
"About the baby?" Amy asked for clarification, "How'd he take it?"  
  
"He was excited and he wants to 'work on a relationship' but we'll see if that lasts." Lori told her.  
  
"That's great!" Amy chirped.  
  
"Amy, he cheated on me right away. I don't know if I can trust him, knowing that." Lori argued.  
  
"That's not so great. Is he still at the house now?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the bedroom getting dressed to go out for lunch. He wants to 'show me how much he cares" Her tone was mocking.  
  
"Give him a chance Lori. He didn't run the moment you told him, right?" Amy pleaded, "That's got to count for something."  
  
"I don't know Amy." Lori shook her head sadly, "We'll see, I've got to go now."  
  
"See you at work tomorrow." Amy told her.  
  
"See you." Lori returned and hung up the phone.  
  
Lori put on her flared brown calico dress. It was her favorite, a simple but flattering number with country flavor. Then she brushed her ash blonde locks into a flowing French braid. Thankfully, she wasn't really showing yet so the dress still fit pretty comfortable. Her pants had been getting tighter but it would be awhile before her dresses wouldn't be able to fit. She selected her favorite pair of plain leather sandals and decided she was ready. Chris was admiring her large aquarium when she rejoined him.  
  
'Man she looks so pretty.' He thought privately when he turned around to look at her. Eager to please her he asked, "What kind of food do you like?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." She shrugged, determined to make him work for this.  
  
"OK, let's try this again." Chris thought aloud then said, "Where's a nice Italian restaurant around here?"  
  
"Well, depends on how much you want to pay." She returned smartly and smirked a little, enjoying his frustration.  
  
"Make this as hard as you can for me," Chris shook his head, "Let's just get in my car and we'll drive until something looks good to you, all right?"  
  
"Whatever you wish," Lori tried stifling a giggle.  
  
"Come 'on." Chris threw his hands up in defeat and headed for her front door.  
  
"K.let me lock up the house, you go start the car awhile." Lori chuckled.  
  
'Man, she's got some major mood swings,' Chris mused. 'I hope this is only the pregnancy hormones. Man, I'm going to be a dad!' A second wave of excitement washed over him. "I've got to call someone!" He realized aloud and pulled out his phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Chris." Benoit's tired voice answered.  
  
"Hey buddy! It's me. Guess what?" Jericho said excitedly.  
  
"I give up, what?" Benoit was too tired to play guessing games today.  
  
"I'm going to be a father!" Jericho told him.  
  
"Whoa!" He'd gotten Benoit's attention with that one. "Moving awful quick I see. You're serious, though, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious," Jericho laughed.  
  
"From that first night?" Benoit prodded.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it? I can hardly believe it myself." Jericho admitted.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Well, she's got her mind set on adoption, but I got to make her change her mind about that." Jericho's tone sobered up with that statement.  
  
"So, you plan on making a commitment with her?" Benoit questioned.  
  
"I don't know if she'll let me but I'm going to try. I want to know my child and I want to watch him or her grow. Thank goodness, she didn't already go out and have it aborted." Jericho told him.  
  
"She's not as happy about this I take it." Benoit guessed. "Did you tell her everything?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to put it off. It was hard to tell her but she knows. She was pretty upset and locked herself in her bathroom for a long time." Jericho informed him.  
  
"She had a right to be, man. So, are you still at her house now?" Benoit asked.  
  
Jericho answered, "Well, I'm in the car waiting for her to lock up the house. We're going to go out for dinner. Here she comes. Got to go, bye."  
  
"K.Bye." Benoit replied hanging up the line.  
  
"Who was that?" Lori questioned getting in the car.  
  
"Just Benoit." Jericho answered backing out of the driveway.  
  
"How is he and his wife doing?" Lori remembered that they'd had an argument the day she met them all.  
  
"Better," Jericho replied and downplayed it. "Just a little lover's quarrel."  
  
"That's good," Lori replied. "I'm glad things are better for him. Go left here." Lori pointed out a direction.  
  
"So you've got a place in mind now." Jericho smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lori answered. "I'd like to show you a favorite local hot spot of mine."  
  
"Ok." Chris brightened, "What kind of food is there?"  
  
"Just a local bar and grill type." Lori replied. "It's a little place called Rip's Diner. I go there a lot with my friends."  
  
"Sounds good." Chris commented then grabbed her hand. "Thanks for letting me in."  
  
Lori blushed, "Yeah well, Amy called while I was changing. She told me how desperate you looked at the bank."  
  
"She did." It was Chris's turn to be embarrassed now. "I just had to see you."  
  
"So you say." Lori replied without any enthusiasm. She wasn't ready to forget how he'd hurt her and she wanted to make sure he knew that. 


	7. Food Fans & Fun

Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!  
  
FOOD, FANS & FUN  
  
They reached the little restaurant right as the noonday rush was just starting. Lori went to get her door and Chris grabbed her arm, "Let me." He told her trying to be a gentlemen to impress her.  
  
"OK." Lori felt a little silly, she wasn't used to being pampered.  
  
He came around, opened her door, and swept down into a bow.  
  
"M'lady." He said, his blue eyes sparkling merrily.  
  
"Stop it Chris," Lori pleaded, "You're making a scene."  
  
Chris just smiled devilishly and held his arm out to her. She took it trying to ignore the eyes that were upon them. Then he guided her into the bar where a few female patrons had gathered, whispering together excitedly. The women looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. There was no mistake about it, they definitely recognized Lori's handsome wrestler escort.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! It's Chris Jericho!" One blonde woman screamed suddenly.  
  
"Oh shit." Chris muttered, "Why does this have to happen today?"  
  
"Maybe you should get a disguise?" Lori suggested smirking.  
  
"I'm sorry Lori," Chris addressed her. "Let me deal with them now then hopefully they'll leave us alone to eat in peace."  
  
"OK," Lori smiled. "I'm just going to go get us a table."  
  
"See you in a few minutes," Chris told her.  
  
Before Lori could stop him, he'd bent down and gave her a kiss that left her speechless. Eventually, she found a table and sat down to wait.  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into girl?' She berated herself mentally, 'Only this morning I'd made up my mind that he would be out of my life. Why can't I stop myself from wanting to be with him? I know he's just going to leave and break my heart again.'  
  
Lori watched Chris sadly as the owner of the establishment approached her table. It was Rip Barkins and he liked to wait some of the tables personally. He was a graying man, twenty years her senior. Lori had worked for him for a little while when she'd first arrived in Union. They'd become good friends during that time. Rip kind of watched out for her, he considered her to be like a niece to him. He noted her melancholy expression as he approached her.  
  
"Hi Lori," Rip greeted. "Can I get you drink while you're waiting your friend there?"  
  
"Sure Rip, give me a vanilla coke." Lori told him then added. "And put some rum in it."  
  
Rip did a double take and said, "OK.." In a very confused voice as he walked away to fill the odd request. A short while later he returned and sat the glass down in front of her.  
  
"Can I ask what's wrong?" Rip regarded her.  
  
"Its complicated Rip." Lori told him not wanting to talk further.  
  
"K.well, if you change you mind and want to talk about it my door is always open." Rip told her patting her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Rip." Lori forced a smile.  
  
It took Chris fifteen long minutes to ward off the female fans that had been swarming around him. During that time, Lori had downed her drink and had ordered another sans- the alcohol. The first hadn't agreed with her too well at all. Since she didn't drink regularly, it had also given her a little buzz. She didn't realize she had turned pale until Chris sat down beside her.  
  
"Lori? Are you all right?" Chris looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, groovy Chris," Lori smiled weakly.  
  
"What'd you have?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Some vanilla coke." Lori told him partially.  
  
Chris picked up the empty glass and sniffed it, "There was more than vanilla coke in that glass girl. You shouldn't be drinking now; its not good for the baby." He scolded her and picked up the other glass, "Is this one the same?"  
  
"No Chris, just plain vanilla coke this time." She answered giggling, "I don't feel so good."  
  
"No kidding." Chris sighed, "Do you still feel like having some lunch?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Lori shook her head, "Maybe I'll just settle for a bowl of soup instead."  
  
"Well hopefully that will teach you a lesson," Chris shook his finger playfully at her.  
  
Rip returned to the table then and they placed their order. Lori ordered a bowl of simple french onion soup with a slice of bread. Chris got a steak platter with a baked potato.  
  
"So will you be able to stay in town long?" Lori asked him.  
  
"Yes actually." Chris told her smiling broadly, "I've had some vacation time coming for a awhile now. I'm on vacation for three weeks. I can stay in town as long as you'll have me."  
  
"Really?" Lori couldn't believe it. "Wouldn't you like to spend some of it at home in Florida though?"  
  
Chris grabbed her hands and gazed deeply into her eyes, "You're not there, you're here."  
  
"Stop it Chris," His seriousness unnerved her and Lori drew her hands away quickly. "We don't know each other well enough for remarks like that yet. Don't act like we do."  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Lori," Chris stammered and tried to explain. "I just know that when I'm with you, I feel so alive, so..oh.I don't know what it is. I can't help hoping that you feel the same."  
  
Inside Lori knew exactly how he felt but she'd be damned if she let him know it. "I see..well.uh. Can we just take this slow, OK?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, of course." Chris replied eager to make her happy. "I guess I've been rushing you a bit. I don't have much experience with a real relationship. I guess I still have a lot to learn."  
  
Lori smiled back, "Well relax Chris, this is a good start."  
  
Their meals came and Lori felt her hunger returning with a vengence.  
  
"Could I have a double bacon burger and a large order of coleslaw Rip?" Lori asked him as he sat down the soup.  
  
"Feeling better?" Chris arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am." Lori laughed, "Can your wallet handle it?"  
  
"You know the answer to that one." Chris told her. "Anything you want to order you go ahead, OK?"  
  
"In that case, Rip bring me some breaded mushrooms with marinara sauce on the side." Lori told Rip who looked at her curiously.  
  
After he was out of earshot, Chris couldn't help remarking, "Man, Junior's going to be a big kid."  
  
"Stuff it Chris," Lori warned him playfully and threw her napkin at him.  
  
"So, have you seen a doctor yet?" Chris asked her.  
  
"No, my first appointment isn't for another week." Lori told him.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"Look, this isn't one that you should be there for." Lori tried to explain.  
  
"Are you saying you'll let me be there for future ones?" Chris asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess its your right as the father." Lori sighed, "But honestly Chris, this is just going to be blood work, urinanalysis, and pelvic exam stuff; no actual looking or hearing the baby yet. Its too early for that stuff."  
  
"Oh," Chris replied wishing she would want him to be there instead of feeling obligated to let him come. "Lori, I want to help you with this every way I can not just with the financial burdens. Anything you want, you just name it and you got it."  
  
"Look my insurance is pretty decent. I'm only going to end up paying a $10 copay for the very first visit, after that everything is covered. So I won't need your help." Lori told him.  
  
"OK fine I'll help by buying the supplies that your insurance doesn't pick up." Chris was feeling helpless.  
  
"Chris I haven't even decided if I'm going to keep the baby. I don't want you to build up your hopes like this." Lori tried to argue.  
  
"Why don't you just let me worry about that?" Chris retorted a little sharply.  
  
"Whatever!" Lori replied angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Lori," Chris apologized in a softer tone. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Lori asked him. "Like where'd you grow up and how big is your family?"  
  
"Sure Lori, of course." Chris agreed. "I grew up in Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada. I don't have any siblings just two parents, both living. How about you Lori?"  
  
"Coyote Crossing, in Devil County, up north about two hours from here." Lori answered. "I am the fifth of six kids. Two older brothers, two older sisters, and a kid brother living at home with my parents. Your license says you live in Florida."  
  
"Yeah I moved down about a year ago." Chris explained. "It's more convienent for my schedule and less red tape with crossing the border all the time."  
  
"Does your family still live in Canada?" Lori asked.  
  
"Yes, does yours still live in Coyote?" Chris answered and returned. "What's it like there?"  
  
"Oh Chris," Lori's eyes lit up when she spoke of it. "It's beautiful county. My parents run a horse ranch up there in a place where the mountains overlook the valley. The Colorado River runs through a portion of the property. The sunsets there are like nowhere else on earth. The valley is so full of wildlife, I used to go for rides up on the mountain crest and look down over it all. It was awesome Chris."  
  
"It sounds wonderful." Chris was feeling a little homesick for his family's place in Canada. He noticed her expression had turned a little melancholy then, "You seem like you miss it, do you want to take a drive up there?" Chris hoped she would say yes.  
  
Lori thought it over a moment then answered, "Why not? I'm off, it's a nice day to go for a drive anyway."  
  
"Do you want to change your clothes first?" Chris looked at her attire.  
  
"Nah, mom has some stuff of mine up there for when I visit." Lori shook her head.  
  
"Then lets leave right from here, is that all right?" Jericho suggested waving for the check.  
  
"Sure Chris, but uh," Lori's expression looked thoughtful and pained somehow, "I haven't told my parents about the baby. I'm not sure how I want to break this to them."  
  
"All right Lori." Chris agreed wishing he could help her to face them. 


	8. Comin' Round the Mountain

Note: I don't own the WWE and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks!  
  
COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN  
  
"Hey, it's a long drive Chris, maybe you want to use my car." Lori suggested when they walked outside to Chris's rental.  
  
"Maybe your right," Chris admitted.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they'd left Lori's house in the Chevy Silverado. Chris had asked to drive it again and Lori let him. Since they'd stopped at the house, Lori decided to change after all and fed her cat Angel too. Then they were back on the road and driving up the interstate towards the looming Colorado Rockies.  
  
"Wow, the country is so beautiful around here." Chris remarked as he drove along. "It kind of reminds me of home."  
  
"Yeah I love the drive up here." Lori admitted gazing out the windows.  
  
"Why'd you move to Union?" Chris was curious why anyone would leave all of this.  
  
"I was restless, I guess," Lori replied. "I wanted to see things, to do things on my own. There's really not any big cities or towns up here, its really too remote."  
  
"Sounds like the perfect place to go to hide from my fans," Chris chuckled.  
  
"Ah Chris," Lori put a hand on his arm in sympathy. "You might not be able to hide that well. My kid brother loves you guys. He's got wrestling stuff plastered all over the walls of his bedroom. He's bound to be a little excited to see you."  
  
"Well, its just one kid right?" Chris reasoned. "How old did you say he was again?"  
  
"Wes is fifteen." Lori answered. "I think he talks a lot about some Stone Cold guy."  
  
"Stone Cold!?" Chris chuckled again. "I am so way much cooler than Austin. I'll have to change his mind."  
  
"Well, good luck all though meeting you in person is a good start." Lori giggled back.  
  
They chit-chatted some more and eventually the ranch came into sight.  
  
"Go slow up the driveway." Lori told him when the pulled onto the gravel road. "They've got a lot of outside cats running around." Then when a yippy little terrier ran up she added, "And a few dogs."  
  
"I have two ferrets back home," Chris told her.  
  
"Cool! I've always wanted to get one but I have to confess. I'm afraid of being bitten." Lori admitted.  
  
"Well, they can give you a nasty bite but normally if you just handle them carefully they'll never bite." Chris answered. "I'll have to introduce you to them sometime."  
  
"Yeah sometime," Lori agreed as Chris pulled to a stop beside a sprawling L-shaped ranch home.  
  
"I'll get your door Lori," Chris reminded her when she went to get out herself. "Boy, you sure aren't used to being treated like a lady, are you?"  
  
Lori smiled, "I guess I'm just used to being independent."  
  
"Well, you're going to need someone to lean on over the next few months, so start leaning." Chris told her.  
  
"Stop it Chris." Lori felt emotion come to her cheeks. "You're going to make me cry if you keep saying things like that."  
  
Chris just treasured the fact he'd gotten to her and opened her door.  
  
"Sorry Lori," Chris smiled then thought. 'There's hope for this relationship afterall. I just know there is.'  
  
"And remember not one word about the baby, all right?" Lori whispered as she got out.  
  
Lori's kid brother Wes had come out on the porch to see who had pulled in. He'd taken one look at Chris and was standing there with his jaw agape in utter shock. It was clear that Wes knew exactly who the six foot blonde man with his sister was.  
  
"Close your mouth, Wes!" Lori squeezed his shoulder. "Say hello to Chris."  
  
"Hello Mr. Jericho." Wes stammered.  
  
"Why hello Wes." Chris shook his hand. "But please, call me Chris, OK?"  
  
"How do you know my sister?" Wes wanted to know.  
  
"Well I met her at the bank a month or so ago." Chris told him, "Then I bumped into her a few more times around Union."  
  
"So are you dating her?" Wes inquired.  
  
"I like to think so, but she hasn't decided if she likes me or not yet." Chris's eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
"Shut up Chris." Lori muttered and gave him a swift kick to his shin bone.  
  
"Wow! Chris Jericho is dating my sister!" Wes exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Easy Wes." Lori laughed, "He's just a human being like us, we're just friends. Hey! Where's mom and why aren't you at school today?"  
  
"Well Mom's up working in the attic again." Wes looked down as he answered the second question, "I missed the bus.  
  
Lori gave him a knowing look, "Missed the bus, huh? What test did you miss today?"  
  
Wes smirked and replied, "Algebra."  
  
For as long as any of the Ford children could remember, missing the bus was a convienent way to get out of school. Their mother would never bother to run them in when they did. She'd always write that they were sick when they returned to school the next day. Lori had 'missed the bus' quite a bit when she was in school herself.  
  
"Chris you wait here with Wes." Lori told him. "I want to go surprise Ma."  
  
"OK." Chris replied.  
  
"Want to see my car collection?" Wes offered as she left them.  
  
"Sure Wes." Chris smiled unknowingly.  
  
Wes was truly passionate about cars and anything to do with them. Unfortunately, once you got him started on the subject, he could talk your ear off about them. Meanwhile, Lori made her way up the steps to where her mother was at work. She was reorganizing the attic for the umpteenth time. Lori snuck up behind her and covered her eyes quickly.  
  
"Guess who?" Lori said playfully.  
  
"Lori!" Ma Ford exclaimed immediately. "How good to see you!"  
  
She turned around hurriedly and embraced her daughter warmly.  
  
"It's so good to have you home!" She said.  
  
"It's good to be here Ma." Lori replied.  
  
Ma regarded her a moment, "What's happened? What's changed about you?"  
  
"Nothing Ma." Lori blushed. "Look I've brought a friend with me. Let me introduce you to him."  
  
"Him?" Ma arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh Lori, this is wonderful! That's what it is isn't it?"  
  
"Ma." Lori tried to stop her.  
  
"You've gotten engaged haven't you?" Ma was thrilled.  
  
"No Ma, he's just a friend." Lori tried to calm her.  
  
"Oh." Ma's expression fell then quickly registered hopefulness. "Well Lori, let's go meet your 'friend'."  
  
A few moments later..  
  
"YOU DID NOT BRING THAT MAN INTO MY HOUSE!!!" Ma screeched the moment she laid eyes on Chris. "How could you? And around your baby brother too."  
  
"Ma?" Lori tried to interject.  
  
"He's no good Lori, I want him out of my house this instant!" Ma shouted angrily and crossed her arms.  
  
"What did he do Ma?" Lori asked confusedly.  
  
"Haven't you ever watched her show?" Ma inquired then declared, "He cheats and swears every time he's on the show. He's not a very nice man."  
  
By this time Chris and Wes couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"And you think this is so funny, don't you?" Ma glared.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris tried to sound serious. "That's a character you're describing; that's not the real me, Chris Irvine."  
  
"I don't understand." Ma admitted.  
  
"You see Chris Jericho is just a character on the television. The writers dictate what I say and do when I play him. I'm under contract so I have to do it or be fired. Its fiction Mrs. Ford." He tried to explain to her.  
  
"Its not real?" Ma asked.  
  
"Not the character parts, but thank you for the compliment." Chris told her.  
  
"Compliment?" Now Lori was confused.  
  
"Yes, compliment. When someone reacts the way your mother just did when they see me in person; it's a compliment to me as an actor. I know I've done my job of making the character believable." Chris explained further. "Right now my character is just like your mom described, a heel. Eventually, the writers will make him a good guy again a.k.a. a face."  
  
"Well, I'm still not so keen on the language you let them make you use." Ma told him sternly. "I will have none of it while you are in my house."  
  
"Trust me, its in my contract and I have to abide by it at work." Chris assured her. "Rest assured, I do not behave like that in real life."  
  
"OK, you've convinced me. So how did you meet my daughter?" Ma asked her tone noticeably more hospitable now.  
  
Then Lori and Chris divulged the details of how they met. Of course, they didn't tell her about the night they spent together or its consequences. They generally chit-chatted awhile until Ma made the suggestion that Lori take Chris riding. Lori happily agreed, all though Chris was a little nervous as he'd never ridden a horse before. Lori assured him he'd be fine and together they headed for the barn. Wes had wanted to go with but Ma made him stay in and study for the missed Algebra exam. 


	9. Giddy Up and Go

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
GIDDY UP AND GO  
  
Once out in the barn, Lori introduced Chris to the horses they would be riding. First, she took him over to the stall a magnificent black stallion. The plate beside the stall read "Blackjack". As they approached, the horse raised his head and whinnied in greeting. Then he began to pace and paw the ground furiously in the stall.  
  
"Easy boy," Lori spoke in a soothing tone. She grabbed his halter and stroked his head tenderly. "What is the matter with you buddy?"  
  
"I don't think he likes me," Chris guessed. "You're not making me ride that one are you?"  
  
"No, no, of course not," Lori giggled, "He's a bit of a handful. He's my horse; I'm riding him. I think you'll do better on Rose. She's an older mare, very gentle, and easy to ride."  
  
"Sounds good," Chris breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You want to pet him?" Lori offered.  
  
"Sure," Chris replied and bravely reached to stroke the velvety nose.  
  
The moment he did so, the horse lunged for his hand viciously. Thankfully, Chris's wrestling career had given him quick reflexes and he was able to avoid being bitten.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris," Lori viewed the horse with confusion, "I really don't know what's wrong with him today. He's never done that before."  
  
"I'm all right." Chris looked at her seriously, "I think he's jealous. He knows Lori, somehow he knows."  
  
"Could be," Lori mused aloud. "Maybe I should ride Lacey instead today."  
  
"I think that'd be a good idea," Chris told her patting her shoulder affectionately; the stallion snorted his disapproval and pawed the ground angrily again.  
  
"Yep, I think he's definitely jealous," Chris chuckled and stuck out his tongue at the feisty horse.  
  
"Stop it," Lori smiled at Chris, "Let's go and get you ready before he tears the walls down to get at you."  
  
Lori led Chris up a different row of stalls in the barn until stopping in front of a stall bearing the name "Rosie Cotton". The gray mare within reached out eagerly for attention. With big brown eyes, she turned her head to look at Chris.  
  
"Go ahead, she wants you to pet her," Lori translated the gesture.  
  
Chris reached out warily but did as he was bidden. He relaxed considerably when the mare didn't attack him.  
  
"See, she likes you already." Lori smiled and gave him an impulsive hug.  
  
"Thanks," Chris stopped petting the horse and wrapped his hands around her when she went to pull away. "Don't go just yet," he breathed the words into her hair wanting to savor the physical contact.  
  
"Chris, we-" Lori stammered not wanting to give in.  
  
"Shhh," Chris told her then bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"-shouldn't-" Lori tried to continue but was interrupted by another kiss. 'Be doing this,' She thought as she felt her resolve slipping away. She willed herself to stop and told him gently, "Not here. My family, my brother could walk in on us."  
  
"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry," Chris sobered and let her go reluctantly, "Lets go look for that sunset you mentioned."  
  
"OK, well first I want you to lead Rosie out to the cross-ties by the doors. And hook them up here." Lori told him and showed him how to hold the halter.  
  
"Are you sure she'll listen to me?" Chris asked doubtfully.  
  
"Absolutely, you'll be fine. I'm going to grab my mare," Lori told him and strode away trusting her judgment that he would be all right alone.  
  
A short while later, Lori had tied her mare behind Rosie. She then showed Chris how to brush her, saddle, and bridle the horse. She made him do everything himself so he'd remember better and attended to her own mount. After he was finished, she checked to make sure he'd gotten the straps tight enough. Next she taught him how to mount and dismount. She made him do it several times before she told him how to control the horse. She gave him a simple set of directions to work on in the small enclosure outside of the barns. He was a quick learner so she left him to practice alone while she finished their ride preparations. Lori decided to take some rope and a blanket so they could sit comfortably to enjoy the sunset. Then they were on their way.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they'd reached Lori's special place. It was far above the ranch on the mountainside. A wide cliff traced the mountainside from which the view was unreal. Far, far below they could see the Colorado River snaking through the landscape.  
  
"It's absolutely breathtaking," Chris took in the panoramic scene that lay around him.  
  
"I know," Lori smiled and got off her mare quickly, "Want to sit down awhile and wait for that sunset?"  
  
"Sure," Chris replied and did the same.  
  
After hobbling the horses, they spread out the blanket to watch one of nature's greatest displays of color. Lori sat cross-legged on the blanket and Chris slid down behind her. He cuddled her back against his muscled chest and rested his chin on her shoulder with his legs to either side of her.  
  
"Lori, thank you for giving me this chance," Chris whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Instead of speaking, she reached up and squeezed his hand gently in reply. She remained silent, enjoying the safety of his strong arms encircling her. Chris tentatively and tenderly kissed her cheek while squeezing her tighter. Their emotions overtook them once again in the meadow. They made love while the last rays of the setting sun went down. Afterwards he held her in his arms in a tender embrace.  
  
"You're beautiful." He smiled and caressed her cheek, "Thank you for the sunset."  
  
She buried her face into his chest for a few moments, feeling happy for the first time since everything had all begun. 


	10. Mountain Madness

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS.. ***NOTE*** TO THOSE WHO SKIPPED PREVIOUS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF CONTENT**** Lori and Chris basically went up in the mountains and made love while the sun was going down. Oh and Lori's stallion hates Chris. You didn't really miss anything else. ******  
  
MOUNTAIN MADNESS  
  
A shrill neigh shook them out of their private world. It was followed by a low growl.  
  
"Oh no," Lori whispered as a chill ran down her spine.  
  
She jumped up quickly and proceeded to get dressed with great speed. Chris followed her cue and did the same.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked pulling on his jeans.  
  
"It's a cougar, hurry Chris!" Lori told him buttoning her blouse; "It's probably coming for the horses."  
  
Lori ran as fast as she could to where the horses were hobbled in a helpless state. The cougar was already twenty yards from the equines and closing the gap quickly. Lori reached into the saddlebag for the pistol she knew to carry. She took aim and pulled the trigger desperately hoping she would not miss. Unfortunately, it jammed and did not go off.  
  
"Quick Chris, untie Rosie and get on," Lori ordered shoving the pistol back in the bag and doing the same with Lacey.  
  
The cougar crouched low and watched them but it did not back away. It was about twenty feet from them and Lori saw the hate in its eyes. Foam dripped eerily from the folds of its jowls when it let out a crazed caterwaul of pure rage.  
  
"Its rabid, we've got to get out of here," Lori informed him, "Let Rosie have her head, she'll follow me, and hang on tight."  
  
Chris looked at her doubtfully but complied.  
  
"Trust me, I know you can do this," Lori told him and spurred her horse into action.  
  
The cougar started after them missing Rosie's heels by only inches. Thankfully, they had a little ways to gain a lead before they would reach the rocky part of the trail that would slow them down. Chris clung to the saddle horn for dear life desperately trying to keep his balance as they ran. Lori reached the steep rocky part of the trail and slowed her pace but the big cat could still be heard growling in the distance. The horses picked their way as fast as they could down the treacherous rocks. Near the bottom, Lacey slipped and went down on her hindquarters. The jolt caused the pistol to fire. Lori cried out in pain as the bullet ripped through her upper thigh and careened off in the wood that flanked them. She gritted her teeth and rode on knowing instinctively there was no time to stop. Chris watched in horror as the dark patch of blood grew on her jeans. The cougar was just starting down behind them when they reached the bottom and the path began to level. The animals needed no instruction to pick up the pace anew. They ran hard until the cougar was no longer in sight behind them. Lori noticed Lacey was limping bad and pulled her to a stop; she knew that for now they would be safe.  
  
"We're going to need to double up, she's hurt," Lori told him.  
  
She went to get off the roan mare and daggers of white-hot pain raced up her thigh. It hurt so bad it brought tears to her eyes. Chris jumped off of Rosie then and rushed over to her.  
  
"So are you," Chris tried to remain calm and took off his belt. "We got to stop the bleeding."  
  
"I can do it," Lori told him stubbornly.  
  
"Let me," He told her.  
  
Lori consented looking down at her bleeding leg. Chris used his belt like a tourniquet and lifted her up onto Rosie. After tying Lacey's reins to the saddle horn, he swung up behind Lori. The horses were neck-reined so with his free hand he held Lori against him as he headed for the lights of the ranch in the distance. Lori felt her strength waning and struggled to stay alert.  
  
"Hang on Lori," Chris told her, "We're almost home free."  
  
As they got closer to the ranch, Chris saw Wes coming out of the barn.  
  
"I heard the shot," He called as he ran up to them. "What happened?"  
  
"A cougar," Lori said weakly, "It's still out there and its rabid."  
  
Lori lost consciousness then and almost fell off the horse. Thankfully, Chris grabbed her limp body it could happen.  
  
"We've got to get her to a hospital now," Chris told Wes knowing there was no time to wait for an ambulance.  
  
"MOM!!!" Wes yelled. "Get out here now!"  
  
"Hold her while I get down," Chris asked.  
  
Wes steadied Lori while Chris swung off the horse. Chris pulled Lori into his arms, cradling her body he rushed for her truck.  
  
"Wes, you take care of the horses," Ma Ford had reached them, "I'll help Chris."  
  
She got the back door of the vehicle open and Chris laid Lori inside.  
  
"Where's her keys?" Chris asked anxiously.  
  
"I'll get them," The older woman hurried to comply.  
  
"Lori, don't die on me," Chris pleaded in a voice choked with emotion, "I need you to stay with me girl."  
  
As he looked at her pale skin and still form, tears rolled down his cheeks. He took her hands and kissed them. 'Please don't let her die.' He prayed desperately.  
  
Mrs. Ford returned then and started the truck. By that time, Wes had returned and climbed into the other side. Mrs. Ford pulled out quickly, tires squealing onto the main road towards the hospital.  
  
"What happened?" Ma asked glancing into the rearview mirror at her daughter.  
  
"We were running from the cougar. Her horse tripped and the pistol went off. It had jammed earlier and I guess she didn't put the safety back on." Chris explained gazing at Lori with worry.  
  
"Oooo." Lori moaned weakly and moved to grab her stomach.  
  
"She was shot in the thigh right?" Wes asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Chris answered a look of realization dawned on his features, "Oh no, the baby!"  
  
"What?!?" Mrs. Ford screeched. "What did you say?"  
  
"She's pregnant Mrs. Ford," Chris told her feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Pregnant?" Mrs. Ford repeated, "Are you the father?"  
  
"Yes I am," Chris admitted.  
  
"My baby girl is pregnant," Mrs. Ford repeated again smiling a little.  
  
'She's going to be furious with me,' Chris realized sadly.  
  
"Well that explains a great deal," Mrs. Ford declared then inquired sternly, "So what are you planning to do about it Chris?"  
  
"Well ma'am, I intend to marry her," Chris told her bravely, "I love her."  
  
"Have you asked her already?" Mrs. Ford asked.  
  
"No, she's not entirely happy about the whole situation," Chris replied, "She's been planning to give it up for adoption. She wasn't even going to tell me about it."  
  
"I see, well, we'll just have to change her mind. Won't we?" Mrs. Ford told him. 


	11. Broken Trust and Flowers

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..  
  
BROKEN TRUST AND FLOWERS  
  
Finally, they arrived at Mercy State Hospital. The doctors quickly determined that all though she'd lost a lot of blood, she would make it through. They gave her some drugs to stop the miscarriage and gave the baby a seventy- percent chance of pulling through as well. A few hours later, Lori awoke with a start. She felt a bit groggy as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Above her was the harsh glare of the hospital lighting. She felt the warmth of someone's touch on her hand. Weakly she turned her head and saw her mother standing there.  
  
"Mom?" Lori called, "Am I at the hospital?"  
  
"Yes dear, you collapsed from the loss of blood," The older woman regarded her, "The doctors say you're both going to be just fine."  
  
"Chris told you about the baby?" Lori realized, "Is he here?"  
  
Lori searched the room for him. Her anger boiled within her at his betrayal.  
  
"Yes, honey he told me but no he's not here right now," Ma told her gently, "Lori, don't be angry with him; He only did what he felt was right."  
  
Lori was fuming but attempted to hide it.  
  
'I'll deal with him later,' She thought darkly then she asked with faked sincerity, "Where did he go mother?"  
  
"He went with Wes to find a phone," Ma explained, "We didn't leave a note for your father; he'll be wondering what happened to us."  
  
"Oh," Lori breathed and remained silent.  
  
Ma mistook her silence for disappointment, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll come back soon. He wouldn't leave your side until I convinced him to go with Wes. He cares deeply for you, I can tell that much. He seems like such a nice young man."  
  
"Ma don't," Lori stopped her, "I don't want to hear about him right now. Please change the subject, all right?"  
  
"OK," Lori's mother agreed but didn't know what else to talk about it.  
  
Just then there was a soft knocking at the door. Wes came in the room followed by Chris. Chris was carrying a big teddy bear and a vase of flowers in his arms.  
  
"Hey Sis," Wes smiled.  
  
"You're awake," Chris breathed happily and sat the flowers on her beside table.  
  
"I got this for you," Chris gave her the bear.  
  
"Mom, Wes, leave us alone," Lori ordered her voice icy.  
  
Ma cast Chris a worried glance before herding Wes out of the room. "Come on," She urged him, "Let's go down to the cafeteria for a bit Wes."  
  
Chris swallowed deep sensing her anger. He waited until they were alone and tried to find the right words to say.  
  
"Lori, I-"  
  
"Shut up Chris!" Lori yelled and hurled the bear against the wall, "You promised!"  
  
"Lori, please calm down," Chris pleaded filled with fear for her and their unborn child, "The doctor said you've got to take it easy or you'll lose the baby."  
  
"Good!" Lori declared with a cruel smile, "Then my problems will be solved."  
  
"You can't mean that," Chris blinked and tried to grab her hand.  
  
Lori pulled away and asked fiercely, "Damn it Chris, what gave you the right? What made you think you had the right?"  
  
"They would've know eventually," Chris returned, "Your mom was terrified, I had to tell her."  
  
"Chris, I thank you for your concern but did you ever stop to think that maybe I was not going to tell them at all. It would've been so much easier that way," Lori replied and continued, "I just wanted to survive until the baby is born and go back to living my own life. Now you've made that impossible."  
  
"Lori you planned to hide it from them too? Your own family?" Chris asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah Chris, no one would've been the wiser. Then you showed up again wanting a relationship, wanting to work it out," Lori started crying and through her tears she screamed at him, "Damn you Chris Irvine for showing up in my life! Damn you to hell!"  
  
Her words stung him and Chris felt tears forming in his own eyes, "If that's how you really want it, I'll go. But look me in the eye and tell me it didn't mean anything to you in the meadow. Tell me you didn't feel it too and aren't feeling it now. If you can do that, I'll leave."  
  
Lori knew that was one thing she could not deny. She would be lying to herself if she did. Chris watched her moment then picked the bear off of the floor. He placed it on a chair by the window while she watched.  
  
"Thanks for the flowers and the bear," Lori told him quietly, "That was really nice of you."  
  
"Whatever," He muttered angrily.  
  
"So the baby is going to make it?" Lori asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you rest up for a few days. You lost a lot of blood," Chris explained noting her voice had softened.  
  
"That's a relief," Lori rubbed her hands over her stomach.  
  
"Lori, I know we can do this," Chris seized the moment and came closer, "Just like you told me on the mountain, trust me."  
  
Lori blinked back a new batch of tears and looked up at him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it; "I'll try. It's just going to be so hard facing my family after this."  
  
"Why?" Chris had no clue what was behind the apprehension.  
  
"You see, you've never met my father," Lori tried to explain, "His daughter having a baby out of wedlock; he'll never understand and will hate me for it."  
  
"I see," Chris soaked it in, "is he why you left Coyote Crossing in the first place?"  
  
"Yes Chris," Lori replied sadly, "He was always beating on us. Always verbally putting everyone down. When I got old enough I had enough and I left. I go back for my mother and Wes, but never for him."  
  
"I'm sorry I put you in this situation Lori," Chris looked down at her, "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. We'll face this together." 


	12. Forgotten Pasts

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
FORGOTTEN PASTS  
  
There was a knock at the door and Lori's nurse walked into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the doctor needs to examine Miss Ford now," The nurse told Chris.  
  
"Yes of course," Chris consented and left the room.  
  
Chris decided to go to the waiting area. He sat down in one of the chairs and held his head in his hands. So many emotions were at war within his body. He was happy and grateful that Lori seemed to have given him a real chance. He was terrified of that thirty percent chance that his child wouldn't last the night. Most of all he was feeling intense rage at the father Lori had described. He wanted to hit something or someone just thinking about the pain the coward had caused her. He noticed a leather- bound Bible resting on the end table. He smiled sadly as he realized he'd not cracked his own open in seven years. On an impulse he picked it up and flipped idly through the gilt-edged pages. In the back, he found the comforting words of the sinner's prayer. As he read the words, they had new meaning for him. It moved him to tears.  
  
'How did I get his far from you God,' He wondered his heart ached terribly.  
  
Then Chris bowed his head and began to pray like he had not done for many years.  
  
"Lord, I'm sorry it's been so long. I don't have any excuse for my actions. I am sorry that I've not been living the promise, I made to you. Forgive me Lord for the life I've been living. Thank you for answering my prayer today. Please be with our child and help him or her through this. I promise you, I will do better and my child will come to know you. Amen."  
  
Chris felt an overwhelming sense of peace at that moment. He knew God would take care of the situation. He decided to get up and go check if the doctor was through with his exam. He headed back to the room and found the door was closed. Figuring the doctor was still in with her; he headed for the pay phones in the lower lobby. He reached the phones and made the decision to call his parents in Canada. He would have used his cell but he'd lost it during the frantic ride in the mountains.  
  
"Hello, Irvine residence." Came his mothers lilting Canadian voice.  
  
"Hello, Mom? It's Chris," He began. "Why hello dear!" Mrs. Irvine replied happy to hear his voice, "It's so nice to hear from you."  
  
"It's nice to be heard," Chris smiled, "I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Oh dear? What is it?" She inquired.  
  
"Well, a couple of things actually," He admitted, "Are you sitting down?"  
  
"Oh my, you have got something important to say don't you," She commented.  
  
"I talked to God today," Chris began, "I know how much you wanted me to make some peace with Him after what happened seven years ago. Well Mom, I've made it."  
  
"I see," Mrs. Irvine felt tears of happiness coming to her eyes, "I get the impression that you've got more to tell me though, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, I do," Chris took a deep sigh, "I've met someone, a woman her name is Lori."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Irvine exclaimed thinking he was going to say he was engaged.  
  
"Mom, there's more," Chris continued, "I'm going to be a father."  
  
"A father?" She repeated, "When?"  
  
"Next summer in July, I think," Chris answered, "I plan to ask her to marry me."  
  
"My, you have been busy," She replied. "When can I meet her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon Mom," Chris told her, "We were riding horses today when a cougar attacked us. It chased us down the mountain and Lori had a gun in her saddlebag. It went off and the bullet hit her. She's going to be stuck here for a few days but she'll be all right. The baby though is still in a small amount of danger."  
  
"Oh that's terrible," Mrs. Irvine said, "Do you have to work this week?"  
  
"No actually, I'm off on a three week vacation," Chris responded.  
  
"Chris, you stay right there with her," Mrs. Irvine ordered him, "I'll be praying for you both dear. I'm going to let you go now. Bye dear."  
  
"Bye Mom," Chris replied and hung up the phone. 


	13. Disowned and Discouraged

NOTE**************** This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***************************  
  
DISOWNED AND DISCOURAGED  
  
Chris sighed and turned to go back to Lori's room. He hoped the doctor was through with her by now. He saw the door was indeed open when he got back. He smiled as he thought of the life ahead of him. The sight that greeted him when he entered immediately removed the smile. Lori was all alone and in tears.  
  
"What happened Lori?" Chris rushed to her side, "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Chris, the doctor upgraded the baby's chances," Lori sputtered.  
  
"I don't understand," He said blankly, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"After he left, Dad came," Lori explained tearfully, "He told me I was no longer his daughter and that I am dead to him now. Mom and Wes left with him."  
  
Chris balled his fist in anger and tried not to scream out in rage.  
  
"He told me that I will never see Wes again. My God, my little brother," Lori exploded in to soul-wrenching sobs with that revelation.  
  
"Shhh! Lori, you're going to get through this," Chris sat down, pulled her into his lap and cradled her body.  
  
"He's my little brother, how can Dad do this to me?" Lori rambled in between sobs.  
  
"I don't understand, Lori," Chris admitted while kissing her hair softly. "Your mother was pretty excited about the baby, I can't believe your Dad could keep her away forever."  
  
"You don't know my Dad, Chris," Lori argued. "Mom won't dare defy him."  
  
"Because he'll beat her?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Chris he would," Lori answered feeling angry.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a little talk with him," Chris spoke his anger was at the boiling point now.  
  
"No, Chris you'll only make it worse for them," Lori begged him then tried to rationalize, "I've been pretty much on my own anyhow, I'll manage."  
  
"Come away with me Lori," Chris suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" Lori replied caught off guard.  
  
"Come down to Florida and stay with me for a few weeks," Chris clarified.  
  
"Chris, I'd lose my job," Lori argued.  
  
"So get a different one," Chris told her, "you're not very happy at that place anyway, so why not?"  
  
"Chris, I just can't," Lori protested again.  
  
"Please Lori, say you'll go. I can't just leave you alone, knowing what you're going through right now," Chris pleaded in desperation, "Let me take you to a place where you can get your mind off of things for awhile."  
  
"I'll think it about it, OK?" Lori told him. "I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
"Good," Chris accepted her 'maybe' feeling more hopeful that she might change it to a 'yes' by morning.  
  
"Chris?" Lori spoke almost in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Lori?" Chris turned and looked at her moist eyes.  
  
"Don't leave tonight," Lori begged him, "Stay with me please."  
  
"Shhh! Baby, I'm not going anywhere," Chris smiled and kissed her lips softly. 


	14. Lori Makes Her Choice

NOTE**************** This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***************************  
  
LORI'S CHOICE  
  
After Lori and Chris convinced the nurses that they were engaged, he was allowed to stay the night with her in the room. They gave him a cot like the ones they issued new fathers after deliveries. Chris was grateful but he didn't sleep much that night. He was too worried about what Lori would decide. He listened to her steady breathing and the monitor clicked off the beats of her heart as she slept. Chris finally convinced Lori to let them give her a sedative to help her rest. He knew right now that it was what she needed most. The moon was full and cast a soft glow through the blinds on her angelic face. Chris gazed at her thoughtfully, hoping that in time she'd agree to spend her life with him. He knew it in his soul; that he needed her. Each passing minute, the revelation grew stronger in his heart. He couldn't believe how fast and how hard he'd fallen for her. It was totally irrational but true; he was madly in love with her. He fell asleep shortly before dawn and dreamt of a family he wished would someday exist with her in it. He never made it to the cot; he'd fallen asleep holding her hand in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Chris?" Lori called softly and tried to rouse the dozing form in the chair.  
  
"Huh? What?" Chris stirred feeling disoriented.  
  
"Good morning," Lori smiled and added, "Sleepyhead."  
  
"Mmpf.what time is it?" Chris mumbled blinking the sleepiness away.  
  
"It's a little after eight," Lori answered jovially.  
  
"Oh," Chris responded groggily.  
  
"They're here to do help me with my bath, OK?" Lori looked at him.  
  
"OK, I'm going to go down and get some coffee," Chris registered the need to give her privacy, "I come back in a little bit, OK?"  
  
"Before you go," Lori regarded him carefully as she spoke, "I'll do it."  
  
"You'll do it?" Chris's tired brain didn't comprehend what she was referring to at first.  
  
"I'll go to Florida," She clarified and watched him break into a wide grin.  
  
"This is wonderful Lori," Chris beamed and kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"OK, now out with you all right?" Lori smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.  
  
"Give us about an hour," The nurse told him at the door, "The doctor wants to check on her again."  
  
"OK," Chris agreed and headed downstairs.  
  
A little while later, the nurse had finished helping Lori bathe and the doctor had come in.  
  
"Good morning Lori," He greeted her, "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"A good deal better," Lori told him.  
  
"I see, well you are making a remarkable recovery," He continued. "We can have you discharged this afternoon if you like."  
  
"Really?" Lori was ecstatic.  
  
"Yes, now I want you to get plenty of rest and don't do anything strenuous for at least two weeks. You should be strong enough to resume working and driving after that time." He finished.  
  
"Two weeks?" Lori sighed.  
  
"Yes, and it probably would be helpful to have someone around for most of that time too." He told her, "Now I want you to follow up with your regular physician in three days, all right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Lori smiled feeling overjoyed at being released so soon.  
  
"Your baby is going to be just fine, Ms. Ford," The doctor smiled and stood up to go, "And best wishes to you and your fiancee."  
  
"Yeah.thanks," Lori replied.  
  
Chris must have been hanging on the doorknob because as soon as they left he came right in.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked her.  
  
"I can go home this afternoon," Lori beamed, "I guess they're keeping me a few more hours as a precautionary thing."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Chris bent over and hugged her quickly.  
  
"I'm not supposed to drive for two weeks, so I guess you're driving home," Lori smirked knowing he would like that.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Chris said playfully.  
  
"And I'm not supposed to work," Lori admitted frowning a little, "I've got to follow-up with my own doctor in three days."  
  
"That's okay, we can go to Florida after that," Chris told her, "Um.would you mind a house guest then in that case?"  
  
"Not at all, but Angel might," She teased him arching an eyebrow. 


	15. There's No Place Like Home

NOTE**************** This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***************************  
  
THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME  
  
Late that very night, Chris and Lori arrived back in Union. Lori said little on the long drive; she had been replaying the conversation with her father over and over in her mind. Chris noted her silence and wished he could think of the right words to help her.  
  
"Here let me get the door for you," Chris suggested when she found herself to weak to push it open.  
  
"Thanks," Lori looked at him with fresh tears brewing.  
  
"Got your key ready?" He asked.  
  
"Here," Lori handed it to him.  
  
Since Lori's leg required stitches it hurt to put weight on it. Chris saw her wince as she stepped out onto the pavement.  
  
"Here let me carry you," He offered not wanting her to be in pain.  
  
"Thanks Chris," She gave him a sleepy smile.  
  
"I think you should go straight to bed missy," Chris observed and took her to her room.  
  
"What do you need me to get you?" Chris asked nodding towards her dresser.  
  
"Top middle drawer," Lori pointed, "Get me a big nightshirt."  
  
"This one?" Chris held up a blue paw-printed number.  
  
"Yeah, that'll do," Lori nodded then reddened thinking of what else she would need.  
  
"What?" Chris chuckled.  
  
"Can you get in the drawer below that one and get me some clean pants?" Lori looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Sure Hon," Chris laughed and pulled out a black pair.  
  
"Thanks Chris," Lori responded, "Now get out so I can change."  
  
"Sure," Chris replied and then added, "I'm going to drive over to the hotel and pick up my stuff. Will you be all right for a few minutes?"  
  
"I'll be in dreamland, take my keys and lock the door," Lori assured him then asked quietly, "Chris, when you get back, come stay with me please?"  
  
"Sure baby," Chris nodded and pulled the door closed.  
  
Chris drove the distance to the hotel and checked out. Then decided to stop out an all night grocery store for some breakfast items on his way back. Perusing the aisles, he finally settled on some fixings to make a large breakfast that he hoped she'd like. Confused about the variety of options available he finally settled on pancakes and picked out a box mix for the chocolate chip kind. Then he stopped at the meats and picked up bacon, sausage, and eggs. Next he grabbed a big bottle of orange juice remembering that it was good for Lori and the baby. Feeling satisfied with the assortment of food, he headed for the flower department. There he found a big arrangement of delicate peach blooms. He checked out, thankfully the cashier didn't recognize him and he escaped quickly with his purchases. Arriving back at the apartment, he unloaded the groceries and tried to be really quiet about it so as not to disturb Lori. Angel came out to investigate the miscellaneous parcels. The cat was particularly interested in the eggs and somehow had managed to open the carton and knocked three of them out onto the floor.  
  
"Hey fella," Chris chided softly picking him up, "You stay out of there."  
  
Angel hissed angrily and gave Chris a prompt scratch to the nose.  
  
"Ouch, you little brat," Chris scolded and set him down.  
  
The cat promptly sat down with his back to Chris and began washing his nether regions. Chris had never really been around a cat but gathered he was being insulted.  
  
"Yeah well, that's just too bad buddy," He remarked and finished storing the groceries.  
  
Chris went to the bathroom to check out his nose. Finding the scratch wasn't deep, he decided to just rinse it with soap and water. Next he headed back to Lori's room. Thankfully, she was right where he'd left her, apparently sleeping peacefully by her deep breathing. He peeled down to his boxers and spread a blanket on the floor beside the bed.  
  
"Chris?" Lori stirred. "Yeah honey, it's me," Chris kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Lori told him.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind," Chris told her.  
  
"Please hold me," Lori begged.  
  
"All right," He breathed and got into the bed beside her. He cuddled up behind her and held her in his arms, "This better?"  
  
"Yeah," Lori replied already drifting back to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Chris woke early and headed out to the kitchen to work on his surprise. He was mortified at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen. Apparently, the cat had exacted some additional revenge on Chris during the night. The roses he'd carefully selected lay mangled and scattered across the floor. Chris surveyed the rubble and saw only one rose that had remained intact. The culprit was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Darn cat," Chris muttered bitterly and began to clean up the mess.  
  
He found a vase in the cupboard and placed the surviving flower in it. He was just putting the finishing touches on the meal when Angel made his appearance. He stalked towards his food bowl with his tail lashing. He shot Chris a glance and meowed a complaint.  
  
"You ruin my flowers then expect me to feed you?" Chris stared incredulously at the cat. "Saucy Jack has nothing on you," he remarked in reference to one of his ferrets.  
  
Just then, Lori's phone began to ring. Chris quickly went to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Ford residence?" He answered.  
  
"Hello, is Lori there?" Came an adult male voice.  
  
"Yeah, she's asleep right now," Chris informed the caller, "Who's this?"  
  
"This is her boss, Luke Danners," he sounded annoyed. "She never showed up for work yesterday and was supposed to be here an hour ago."  
  
'Oh no,' Chris realized no one had called her work and scrambled to explain the situation. "Mr. Danners, she was injured badly on Monday and had to be hospitalized. I guess during all the confusion, you were not notified."  
  
"I see," Mr. Danners didn't sound very sympathetic of the situation, "Well, will she be able to come in today?"  
  
"No sir, the doctor told her she needs to stay at home for two weeks," Chris explained. "She's pretty weak and needs time to recover."  
  
"Well, she's going to need to come in and fill out some paperwork or else I will be forced to terminate her employment," Mr. Danners said coldly, "Please relay that message. Goodbye." -click-  
  
"What an a-hole," Chris remarked dryly and went back to his tray.  
  
"STUPID CAT!" He bellowed in rage when he saw Angel had struck again.  
  
This time the cat had destroyed his carefully prepared breakfast tray. The pancakes lay in pieces across the countertop. The orange juice lay spilled and was dripping off the edge. The eggs were strewn everywhere and the bacon was MIA  
  
"I hope you choke on it, Furball," He eyed the feline crouched with his stolen booty under the table.  
  
The cat just looked at him and meowed, you could swear the cat was laughing.  
  
"What on earth is going on out here?" Lori came limping into the disaster zone.  
  
"That.that.demon ruined everything," Chris fumed and pointed angrily at the offending beast.  
  
Lori looked at Angel and instantly burst out laughing herself. 


	16. I Quit!

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
"Hey quit laughing," Chris protested. "I worked hard over that breakfast." Then he couldn't help but laugh himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris, it was really sweet of you to try," Lori told him, bent down and picked up cat. "Angel, that wasn't very nice, baby!"  
  
"Some Angel!" Chris remarked looking upon the black cat with disdain.  
  
"Well, he is one, most of the time," Lori chuckled then asked, "who was on the phone?"  
  
"Your boss," Chris noticed she paled when he said it. "He was upset because we forget to call you off yesterday and today."  
  
"Do I still have a job?" Lori asked while in fear of finding out the answer.  
  
"Yes, you do but he said you need to come in and fill out some forms," Chris told her. "I'll take you by after breakfast if you like."  
  
Lori breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Chris, I appreciate that. Let me help you clean up now."  
  
"No! I can handle it," Chris scolded and pointed to the living room. "You go sit down and rest; you shouldn't be on that leg too much yet, woman."  
  
"Yes sir," Lori gave him a mock salute and did as she'd been bidden.  
  
"Why'd you name him Angel, anyhow?" Chris called after her.  
  
"Oh, it's simple. I named him after the character on the television show," Lori giggled. "So when he's bad; I call him, Angelus."  
  
"That's fits perfectly," Chris replied. "I've watched that show myself a few times. OK, well, give me a few minutes and I'll have breakfast ready in no time."  
  
A short while later, Lori had eaten, changed, and they were pulling into the Lotus Bank parking lot.  
  
"You ready?" Chris looked at her.  
  
"Yeah," She breathed.  
  
"Look, I'm going to be right there with you," Chris grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Why do you work for this jerk, anyway?"  
  
"You know, Chris. I haven't a clue," Lori realized aloud and simultaneously made a decision. "It's isn't worth it; I'm going to march in there and tell him I quit."  
  
"Good for you," Chris smiled. "I'll help you until you find another job."  
  
"Oh wait a minute," Lori thought out loud. "I can't quit. I need the insurance for the baby."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Chris told her. "I told you before I can help with that. After all, it's my kid too."  
  
"Thanks Chris," Lori replied with a smile. "Let's get this done."  
  
A scant five minutes later....  
  
"What do you mean 'you're quitting'?" Luke regarded Lori in utter astonishment.  
  
"I'm tired of the way you treat us," Lori told him fiercely. "We bust our butts for you everyday but we never get a thank you. Well, quite frankly, Mr. Danners, I don't need this job anymore and I quit!"  
  
"Well, I see," Mr. Danners replied. "We'll send your last paycheck to you in the mail. Goodbye Ms. Ford, I must say I'm truly sorry to see you go. Goodbye Ms. Ford, I wish you well in whatever you do."  
  
And that was that, Chris led Lori out and they left without a single look backwards. Her former coworkers looked on in shock. Mr. Danners came out of the office and told them the news. Then he told them for the first time in their memory that they were all doing good jobs and he would try to give them all raises this year.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the truck...  
  
"I can't believe I just did that!" Lori exclaimed. "It felt so...liberating...but seriously I don't know what I want to do now."  
  
"Move in with me," Chris told her quietly.  
  
"I can't Chris, it's too soon," Lori shook her head sadly. "Look, I'm enjoying being around you, really I am but I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment."  
  
"No strings Lori," Chris told her. "Look, you can have your own room and everything. If you don't like it, you can always move back and I will not stop you. I don't want you to be alone."  
  
Lori realized sadly, that he was all she had. Her family had disowned her and she was alone in the big city of Union. Besides, he made her feel...loved. She realized she had already fallen for him. And besides that, she'd no longer have to figure out how to pay the rent.  
  
"No strings?" Lori looked at him.  
  
"No strings," He confirmed. 'Give me a chance, Lori. You won't regret this; I promise,' he thought as he answered her.  
  
"OK," Lori gave him her answer. 


	17. Finally in Florida

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Lori decided that at this point she'd still see the doctor she'd been seeing for her follow-up visit. She'd not seen a women's specialist in several years so she decided that she'd check out some of the ones in Florida for her ob/gyn visits during the coming months. Three days later, her follow-up visit had been completed and they were on their way to Chris's Florida home. As it was a Wednesday, Chris arranged for three of his fellow wrestlers to come help move Lori's furniture into a moving van bound for Florida. Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, and Jeff Hardy were the ones that were able to help out. Lori had been quite shock to see the three large men waiting on her doorstop when they'd returned from the appointment. Introductions were made and the guys efficiently packed her belongings into the U-Haul in two hours flat. When they'd finished, Chris and Mark hooked her pick-up up to the towing apparatus on the back. They would be driving the distance to Florida. Chris was going to store her extra stuff in his garage for the time being.  
  
"Ready to go?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Yep," Lori replied. "I still can't believe you talked me into this."  
  
"Are you sorry I did?" Chris asked her.  
  
"No, just amazed," Lori smiled and motioned at the cat carrier. "I hope he's not sorry I did, I mean, what about your ferrets?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll adjust," Chris returned warmly. "If not, Jason's agreed to take them if there's a problem."  
  
"I don't want you to have to give up your pets," Lori protested.  
  
"Look, they've been around cats before," Chris assured her. "It'll work out, you'll see."  
  
"They sure hit it off," Lori nodded in the direction of Jeff Hardy and her friend Kate. "I'm going to miss her."  
  
"Something tells me that you'll be seeing her again," Chris chuckled when Jeff kissed her friends cheek at that moment.  
  
"Probably," Lori smiled then said. "I'm ready Chris, let's go."  
  
Several days later, they'd arrived outside of Chris's beach house in Florida.  
  
"Wake up Lori," He called softly. "We're here!"  
  
"Hmm, what?" Lori mumbled disorientated.  
  
"We're home!" He told her brightly.  
  
"OH!" Lori sat up and looked at the surroundings. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks," Chris returned with a broad grin. "I'm glad you like the outside. Care to see the inside?"  
  
"Sure," Lori replied and then addressed the cat. "Angel honey, want to meet your new friends?"  
  
Angel yawned widely and yowled a response.  
  
"Guess so," Chris remarked.  
  
They got out and Chris carried the carrier for her as she limped to the door.  
  
"Cosmo! Saucy!" Chris called, "Come on out!"  
  
Two sandy brown creatures bounced into the entryway.  
  
"That one there with the white toes is Cosmo, the other one is Saucy Jack," Chris explained and reached down and scooped up Cosmo. "Cosmo is a sweetheart, want to hold him?"  
  
"I don't know," Lori replied nervously.  
  
"I promise, this one won't bite you," Chris assured her. "Saucy is the biter but only if you pick him up and that is very rare."  
  
"You're sure?" Lori breathed but reached for the animal anyway.  
  
"Absolutely," Chris smiled.  
  
"He's adorable," Lori cooed as she held the little animal and stroked his head.  
  
"Told you-"  
  
At that moment, Angel let out a serious yowl at the animal sniffing his crate door.  
  
"Ut oh!" Lori reacted and handed Cosmo back to Chris. "Maybe we should confine him for a few days."  
  
"That might work, then they could get used to each other slowly," Chris nodded. "Why not your room? It has an adjoining bath, you could probably fit a litter box in there."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good," Lori agreed. "That way he'd be more at ease. I'll let him loose in there until we're done moving stuff into the bedroom."  
  
"OK," Chris picked up the crate and carried it back the hall. He stopped and indicated one door, "That's my room, I'm going to right across the hall at night if you need me."  
  
Then he moved on to her room and sat the carrier on the toilet seat. "I'll fix up his box; you shouldn't handle it right now." He told her.  
  
"I feel so silly, like a princess in some storybook with all the things I shouldn't be doing." Lori commented.  
  
"You are a princess in my heart," Chris told her causing her to blush then kissed her quickly.  
  
Lori felt tears come to her eyes; she couldn't fathom what she'd done to deserve him. She hoped that she wouldn't end up with a broken heart in the end. He refused to let her help unload as well and told her: he'd take care of everything. 


	18. Barefoot and Preggers

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
"I can't believe you did all that unpacking by yourself," Lori shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I missed a few workouts while I was in Union. It was good to get a chance to stretch 'em out for a change," Chris replied as he wiped beads of perspiration from his brow. "Wow, I'm beat; I think I'm going to hit the shower."  
  
"You should be," Lori remarked. "Let me handle dinner tonight."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Chris admitted. "But are you sure you are up to that?"  
  
"Oh please!" Lori rolled her eyes, "You've been pampering me for nearly a week now; it's the least I can do."  
  
"OK, but if your leg starts hurting I want you to quit and wait for me. OK?" Chris told her sternly.  
  
"Agreed," Lori giggled then waved him out. "Get going! You stink!"  
  
Chris faked a hurt expression then smirked as he left the room. 'Things are definitely going well.' He thought.  
  
Lori watched his retreating figure, 'This is nice; he's nice. I can't believe I've actually moved down here after only really knowing him a week.' Lori refused to allow herself to dwell on it any further and limped out to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
  
In the kitchen, she found that the choices were slim as Chris had been on the road for quite awhile since the last time he'd been home. Rummaging around in the cabinets, she pulled together all the necessary ingredients to make spaghetti. It was one of her specialties and she hoped he'd like it. She was just adding the finishing ingredients to the saucepan when he joined her in the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm, that smells real good," He commented leaning over the stove.  
  
"Get out of here!" Lori scolded him waving the spoon to make her point. "It's not ready yet, you vulture!"  
  
Yes ma'am," Chris replied and looked at her with devilment.  
  
"What?" Lori felt uneasy at his gaze.  
  
"Just thinkin'," Chris answered a grin playing with the corners of his mouth. "About how funny this moment is."  
  
"Huh?" Lori asked beginning to think he cracked his head in the shower.  
  
"Look at you, barefoot, pregnant, and standing over a hot stove," Chris chuckled. "I mean it's like a time warp to the 1940's."  
  
"Well, time warp your ass back to the 2000's and set the table," Lori whacked him one with the spoon.  
  
"Ouch," Chris yelped and rubbed his stinging hand. "I'm going! I'm going!"  
  
A short time later they'd finally sat down at the table.  
  
"Wow, this is good," Chris commented through a mouthful of spaghetti.  
  
"Thanks, it's one of my specialties," Lori replied proudly.  
  
"One of?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "My, my, I definitely can't let you get away now, Ms. Ford."  
  
Lori felt her cheeks burn and quickly looked down at her plate. Chris reached across the narrow table and lifted her chin gently with his hand.  
  
"Lori, I-" Chris was trying to tell her that he loved her.  
  
'Oh no, he's not going to say it. Please I'm not ready for him to say it yet,' Lori guessed what he was about to say.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued in a voice choked with emotion, "I-"  
  
Just then the phone started ringing in the den.  
  
'Thank you!' Lori breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'd better get that," Chris jumped up quickly from the table.  
  
After a little while, he returned and was noticeably upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lori asked him.  
  
"Vince called off my leave of absence," Chris replied sadly. "Somebody got hurt and they had to push up my story line to fill the gap."  
  
"When do you leave?" Lori tried not to show her tears.  
  
"At first light," Chris answered. "I'm sorry Lori, I thought we'd have more time together."  
  
"It's okay, I understand," Lori told him bravely.  
  
"I'll be back late Tuesday night," Chris told her. "I'll get Adam to take you grocery shopping; I know I don't have much in the cupboards right now."  
  
"It's okay Chris," Lori smiled. "Now finish your dinner; you can call him later."  
  
************************************************** 


	19. Music and Movies

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
After dinner, Chris had indeed placed a call to his friend Adam. Adam was all too happy to help up and would come around ten the next morning. Chris excused himself to return a few other calls for a bit. After loading the dishes into the dishwasher, Lori decided to look around the house a little. Before too long, she found the recreation room and Chris's enormous collection of CD's. There were some guitars mounted to one wall. She noticed magazine covers displayed across the other walls.  
  
'Wow!' She thought, 'He sure has been on a lot of them.'  
  
Then she noticed one that featured his band, Fozzy. 'He's into music as well?' She spied his stereo system in the corner and decided to look for this 'Fozzy' cd that the magazine spoke of. It didn't take her too long, as Chris meticulously had arranged his entire collection alphabetically. Picking up the cd, she walked over and popped it into the stereo. Soon, she heard the unfamiliar strains of 'Stand Up and Shout' pouring out of the speakers. 'Not bad!' she thought as she listened to the song.  
  
"There you are!" Chris called across from the doorway. "I see you found my stereo system."  
  
"Yeah, this song is really cool!" Lori couldn't help but tell him.  
  
"Thanks," Chris blushed at the compliment.  
  
"So you have your own band?" Lori asked while turning the volume down a little.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't play much because of my schedule with the WWE," Chris informed her.  
  
"That's you on the vocals, isn't it?" Lori asked.  
  
"Guilty," Chris answered. "I play guitar too, on some of the tracks."  
  
"You play acoustic?" Lori inquired next noticing a simple Washburn 12- string.  
  
"I love to play acoustic," Chris smiled. "Want to here some stuff?"  
  
"I'd love to," Lori returned and switched off the sound system.  
  
Chris took down the guitar from it's pegs and sat down on the couch to play. Lori sat across from him on the chair to watch and listen.  
  
"What would you like to hear?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, I like all kinds of music, surprise me," Lori suggested.  
  
"Here we go again, this is going to be like when I took you out to eat, isn't it?" Chris regarded her with raised eyebrows.  
  
Lori couldn't help but giggle. "OK, ok, I'll make it easy on you," She teased. "How about 'Stairway to Heaven'; can you play that?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Chris retorted.  
  
"Play something from your album," Lori told him more seriously.  
  
"Well, it might not sound too good," He explained. "Most of the stuff on my album is serious heavy metal not acoustic material."  
  
"OK, well do you know Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive'?" Lori suggested, "I really like that one."  
  
"Now, that I can do," Chris smiled. "I like it too."  
  
He launched into a beautiful rendition of the song, Lori found herself wanting to sing along like she always did when she heard it.  
  
"I'm a cow-boy.on a ste-el horse I ride.yeah, I'm wanted." Chris sang.  
  
"Wa-nted," Lori echoed the backup part unable to resist.  
  
"Dead or alive." They finished together.  
  
"Hey do you know this one?" Chris asked as he began to play 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us' by Starship.  
  
"Yeah, I do; I love this band," Lori admitted.  
  
They sang the duet as if they'd practiced it a million times. When Chris finished, he regarded her a moment before speaking.  
  
"Lori, you have a beautiful voice," Chris told her. "Maybe, you should try a singing career."  
  
Lori blushed, "I don't know Chris, I don't think I could handle being on stage alone. I hate being in front of people."  
  
"Well, you are really good but I understand," Chris told her. "But it seems a shame to let that pretty voice go to waste."  
  
"Let's change the subject, please Chris," Lori begged.  
  
"OK," Chris replied. "Want to watch a movie before bed?"  
  
"Sure," Lori replied as he hung the guitar back on the wall.  
  
"Like Star Wars?" Chris asked her hopefully.  
  
"Sure, do you have the first movie?" Lori returned then clarified. "Not episode one, the original one?"  
  
"Baby, I have 'em all," Chris beamed proudly. "I'm one of those 'freaky' people. Would you like to see it in widescreen, original, or enhanced with added scenes?"  
  
Lori chuckled, "Enhanced I guess."  
  
"Want some popcorn?" Chris asked popping the dvd into the player.  
  
"Sure, and a soda please," Lori answered and stifled a yawn, "I'm going to change for bed though, if that's all right?"  
  
"OK," Chris smiled. "I'll be right back."  
  
When he came back he plopped down on the couch once again. "Want to join me?" He asked hopefully and patted the space beside him.  
  
"OK, but keep your hands to yourself and your eyes on the movie," Lori teased him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," He laughed.  
  
At that moment, the ferrets chose to enter the room. They were curious to investigate the bowl of popcorn.  
  
"So what do you do with them when you go?" Lori asked.  
  
"I have the cleaning lady come to check on them," Jericho answered and pushed Saucy away from the bowl. "No Saucy!" He scolded.  
  
Cosmo jumped up onto Lori's lap and sniffed her carefully. After a few turns, he curled into a little ball and laid down.  
  
"Aww, he's tired," Lori smiled and stroked his sable fur.  
  
Saucy was not so content and he jumped off the coffee table onto the floor. He found his little ball and skittered away in hot pursuit.  
  
"Cosmo definitely likes you," Chris commented as he pressed play on the remote.  
  
The television flickered to life and the movie rolled. Lori had been tired and it didn't take long for her to end up fast asleep curled up against Chris's shoulder. Chris just let her rest there, savoring the physical contact and being there with her. When the movie was over; he picked her up and carried her groggy form back to her room.  
  
He tucked her in and gently kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Princess." Then he turned and left the room.  
  
He was gone before she even had awakened the next morning. She would not see him again until the Tuesday; he'd told her sadly. Lori got dressed in silence and strode out to the kitchen to wait for Adam to pick her up for the store. 


	20. Shopping With An Edge

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
The doorbell rang loudly at a quarter after nine, Lori rushed to answer it and found Adam there as promised.  
  
"Hi, ready to go?" Adam asked her looking at little tired.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Lori replied politely while wondering what was wrong.  
  
Adam led her to his dark blue Mazda and opened the door for her. He didn't talk much during the ten minutes' drive to the food store. Lori made her selections carefully as they went up and down the aisles of the large store. Thankfully, this was a slower time for the store and no one bothered the WWE Superstar at all. They finished in a record time of fifteen minutes or so and headed up to the check out.  
  
"I got it," Adam stopped her as she reached for her wallet. "Chris is going to reimburse me later; he gave me specific instructions not to let you pay for anything."  
  
"Uh.OK," Lori replied and put her wallet back into her purse.  
  
The cashier gave Adam a strange glance and then recognition crossed her features.  
  
"You're Edge aren't you?" The young blonde cashier gushed.  
  
"Yeah, but it's Adam," He corrected her gently forcing a smile.  
  
"Wow!" She continued. "Please to meet you, can I have you autograph?"  
  
"Sure," Adam told her hoping that would be the end of it.  
  
Thankfully, they were able to finish their shopping without any further interruptions. Soon they were on their way back to Jericho's house.  
  
"Hey Lori, sorry I was late picking you up," Adam said suddenly as he drove along.  
  
"Hey, it's all right," Lori told him. "I really don't have any plans today; kinda can't drive yet, you know."  
  
"Yeah right," Adam realized. "Hey, if you don't want to be alone; you could come over to our place for lunch. I'm sure Lana would love to meet you."  
  
"I think I'd like that very much, but are you sure she won't mind?" Lori asked.  
  
"Positive, actually she's dying to meet the woman who Chris liked enough to move in," Adam chuckled.  
  
Lori blushed at that remark and asked, "What else did Chris share about me?"  
  
"Now, that would mean breaking a promise," Adam smirked. "And I can't do that; you'll just have to ask him when he comes back."  
  
Lori hoped he had not shared the pregnancy with anyone yet. She still was not ready to talk about it and wasn't sure she'd be keeping the child. Chris was nice and all, but still, they'd only known each other just a single week. A lot of things could change over the next seven months. They could find out that they really didn't like each other well enough to be a family in the end. Yeah, Lori reasoned it was better if no one knew about the baby for as long as possible.  
  
"Lori?" Adam was looking intently at her and Lori realized he must have been talking to her while she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I just drifted off for a moment," Lori told him.  
  
"It's okay, I was just asking how you are liking Florida so far," Adam repeated for her.  
  
"Oh well, I haven't really seen too much of it," Lori answered. "We stayed in last night and watched Star Wars."  
  
Adam laughed, "So, he's introduced you to his obsession already?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't mind watching it, but I sort of fell asleep during the first hour," Lori admitted. "He's really into it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he's like a Trekkie but instead its Star Wars stuff," Adam confided. "Wait till he drags you to a convention."  
  
Lori looked at Adam with disbelief, "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep. Hey, we're here," Adam told her pulling into the driveway in front of a nice looking beach house.  
  
Lori followed his lead and entered the house behind him. 


	21. Lunch at Copelands

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
"Hon-ey! I'm home!" Adam called out cheerful as he walked through the door.  
  
A slim, blonde woman who looked to be about Lori's age came into the entryway in response.  
  
"Well hello dear," She told him. "You've brought a guest?"  
  
"Yeah Lana, this is Lori," He made the introductions. "Lori, this is my wife Lana."  
  
"Please to meet you," Lori shook the other woman's hand politely.  
  
"You're the lady staying with Chris right?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes, for a little while anyway," Lori admitted.  
  
"Well, you must be lonely in that big house all by yourself," Lana guessed.  
  
"I figured maybe she'd appreciate a little company for her first full day in Florida," Adam informed his wife.  
  
"That's my Adam," Lana chuckled. "He's such a thoughtful person; that's one of the many reasons I love him."  
  
Adam looked a little uncomfortable at the compliment, "Yeah, well babe, I'm going to go work out a little if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Sure honey, you go ahead," She smiled as Adam gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in farewell. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."  
  
Lori followed Lana to the kitchen.  
  
"Have you two been married long?" Lori attempted to make conversation.  
  
"A little over three years," Lana told her. "Adam tells me that you met Chris in Colorado?"  
  
"Yes, that's true," Lori replied. "I'm from a town called Union there. He came into the bank where I work and we kind of hit it off, or so you could say."  
  
Lana raised an eyebrow, "Well, I don't know what you did to that man, but he sure has been acting different ever since then."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lori feared that by 'different' Lana was refering to some sort of negative change.  
  
"Don't apologize girl," Lana told her. "I mean that in a good way; he's settling down finally. Thankfully, he's doing it before he got himself into serious hot water too." Lori flinched at that last remark and Lana caught the reaction, "Oh my gosh, that's it, isn't it?"  
  
Lori turned bright red knowing that she was going to figure it out in a matter of moments.  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Lana asked her softly.  
  
Lori just looked away and wished she could fall through the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you," Lana realized then that she had discovered the truth and furthermore Lori was very uncomfortable with it. "I get the impression that you're not entirely happy about it, are you?"  
  
"Please Lana, it's a little too overwhelming for me to talk about right now," Lori responded meekly. "I'd rather no one knew just yet."  
  
"Yes, of course," Lana patted her shoulder sympathetically somehow sensing this was not some ploy to take advantage of Chris's wealth by an opportunistic fan. "I was going to heat up some chili for lunch; I hope you're hungry." Lana told her to change the subject.  
  
"That's sounds just fine," Lori replied grateful for the change. "Would you like me to set the table?"  
  
"Sure, the plates are there, the glasses there, and the silverware in the drawer on the end there," Lana pointed out those places respectively.  
  
A short time later, it was time to eat. Adam rejoined them and they all sat down to dine.  
  
"This is really good," Lori commented after consuming a mouthful. "Is it homemade?"  
  
"It sure is," Adam boasted proudly about his wife. "She makes the best chili around."  
  
"I enjoy cooking," Lana told her. "I cook mostly Mexican style."  
  
"So do I, I mean I enjoy cooking," Lori returned. "Italian's my specialty."  
  
"I like to bake too," Lana admitted further. "Me too," Lori laughed.  
  
"Sometime we'll have to compare cookie recipes," Lana suggested. "Maybe you can sneak Chris's recipe for chocolate chip cookies sometime too."  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies?" Lori questioned.  
  
"Yeah, he makes a really good recipe, but he won't share it," Lana informed her wistfully. 


	22. Missed Phonecalls and Awaited Homecoming...

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
(A/N) Just thought I should mention, I changed the name of Edge's wife to Lana; I figure I really don't know that much about his real wife so I just didn't feel right about using her real name; no disrespect is intended to either her or Jessica in my story (who has got to be one of the luckiest women in the world.lol)***********  
  
During the course of their lunch, Lori and Lana found they had a lot of things in common. A strong friendship was building between them and they planned to go shopping together sometime soon. Adam dropped Lori back at Jericho's around three.  
  
"Thanks again, Adam," Lori told him. "For everything today."  
  
"No problem, glad to be of service," He replied. "I've been off of work for awhile since my surgery; it's good to be able to do something for a change."  
  
"OK, well I guess I'll be seeing you," Lori waved as she got out. "Goodbye Adam."  
  
"Bye Lori," Adam returned and backed out.  
  
Lori watched him go then turned and reentered the house. When she got near the door she heard the phone had been ringing. She rushed to unlock the door and scrambled to the phone as best she could. By the time she got there, however, the machine had picked up.  
  
~click~  
  
Lori grabbed the handset quickly, "I'm here Chris." but she found that he'd already hung up.  
  
That very moment on a highway nearing Trenton, New Jersey.  
  
"Damn!" Chris swore putting his phone away. "Where's she been all afternoon? Adam should have had her back hours ago," He complained bitterly.  
  
"Relax Chris," Lance Storm told him from his back seat post. "I'm sure everything is fine."  
  
"Maybe he invited her over to meet Lana?" Suggested Chris Benoit from the driver's seat.  
  
"That's definitely something he'd do," Jason Reso agreed. "You need to chill, man, and get yourself prepared for the match tonight."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, it's just that.." Chris didn't know how to explain it.  
  
Benoit regarded him sympathetically, "I know Chris, I know."  
  
Chris sighed and leaned back against the headrest and became lost once again in his thoughts. 'Focus Chris, Vince is counting on you tonight.' He berated himself mentally.  
  
Meanwhile back in Florida....  
  
Lori had discovered that Chris had been tried to call her four times throughout the day. 'I hope everything is all right,' She thought. Chris had sounded increasingly anxious the last two times he'd called. 'Well, I guess he'll call back if it is important,' She reasoned. And later that night he did, it was right about 6:30 when he got the chance.  
  
"Hello?" Lori answered the ringing phone quickly this time.  
  
"Lori, finally," Chris commented. "I was starting to worry. Where were you all day?"  
  
"After the store, Adam invited me to come to his place for lunch," Lori explained. "Lana seems like a very nice person; we're going to go shopping on Saturday afternoon."  
  
"Of course," Chris felt relieved. "I knew you two would hit it off."  
  
"Where are you now?" Lori asked.  
  
"I'm at the Sovereign Bank Arena in Trenton, New Jersey," Chris told her. "I wanted to see how you made out today."  
  
"I'm well, Angel's annoyed at being locked up," Lori replied. "I was going to call a OB/GYN tommarrow and schedue the next appointment, I'll need at the end of the first trimester."  
  
"When will that be?" Chris asked. "Will that be one I can go with?"  
  
"In four weeks," Lori informed him. "Yes, that would be one you could go to; I think you'll be able to hear the heartbeat by then."  
  
"Really?" Chris responded with excitement, "If you schedule it on a Wedsnesday afternoon or any time on a Thursday then I'll be able to be there."  
  
"OK, it's a deal," Lori smiled.  
  
"Great, see you Tuesday," Chris told her. "I've got to go now."  
  
"OK, bye Chris," Lori told him.  
  
"I love you, bye!" Chris returned and hung up the line.  
  
'I love you?' Lori replayed the last phrase in her mind. 'Did he really say that? Did he really mean that?'  
  
In New Jersey....  
  
'Did I really say that out loud?' Chris was thinking. 'I miss her already,' He realized while feeling a bit melancholy. He remarked out loud, "it's going to be a long weekend;" and then sighed. 


	23. The First Homecoming

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
The Following Tuesday..  
  
"He's coming home today," Lori told her feline companion.  
  
"Merroww!" Came his opinionated response.  
  
Lori remembered that he'd said it would be late but made her mind that she'd wait up for him. She found Chris's ample supply of books and was sitting in bed reading while she waited for him to come home. Shortly after one in the morning, Lori heard the distinctive crunch of tires coming up the drive. Lori rushed out of the bedroom to greet him as he came in.  
  
Chris wasn't expecting her to have waited up for him so he tried to enter as quietly as possible. Opening up the door quietly and tiredly, he was startled, literally, to find her standing there on the other side waiting for him. He noticeable jumped in his surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lori stifled a giggle.  
  
"Good lord, woman," He scolded, "you about gave me a heart attack. You didn't have to wait up." "Well, I got into a good book and was reading anyhow," Lori semi-lied. "How was work?"  
  
"Things went according to plan and went off without a hitch," Chris told her. "No one got hurt seriously. All in all, it was a good run."  
  
"You must be tired," Lori observed.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Chris admitted picking up the bag he'd dropped when she scared him. "Think I'll head for bed if that's okay."  
  
"Sure, we can catch up in the morning," Lori understood but still felt a little disappointed. She was anxious to find out if he'd really meant what he'd told her on the phone before. Then Lori found herself yawning, "Well, I'm tired too; guess I'll finish that book later."  
  
"Night Lori," Chris smiled and wrapped his free arm around her back then kissed her quickly on the cheek.  
  
"Night Chris," Lori returned and pecked him back lightly.  
  
Then they both went to their separate rooms and slept. 


	24. Angel: The Kitty Cat Purveyor

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
The next morning, Lori awoke around eight and found Chris was still out. She figured he'd done a lot of driving to get back so fast and tried not to wake him. Lori decided to get breakfast ready for when he did get up since he'd done the same for her once. Ironically, this time it was ferrets and not a lone black cat that watched intently. Lori almost stepped on the bolder Saucy Jack twice in the process. Chris awoke around ten and entered the kitchen to find her just finishing the morning meal.  
  
"Good morning," Lori called out cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," He returned sleepily then managed to inquire, "You made breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Lori told him. "Do you like blueberry pancakes?"  
  
"Do I?" Chris grinned broadly in reply.  
  
"Well, pull up a chair then and have some," Lori said as she pulled the last batch off of the stove.  
  
"Mmm, Lori, these are so good," He told her through a mouthful.  
  
"Eww! That's gross!" She commented.  
  
"Oops sorry," He replied when he'd finishing chewing and asked, "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"It's your town, you tell me," She answered.  
  
"Well, I was thinking...we could go to a movie or...we could have a quiet picnic down on the beach," Chris suggested. "But you probably wouldn't want to go in the water until your leg heals up some more, of course."  
  
"That's true," Lori admitted; "But having a picnic sounds lovely."  
  
"Good," Chris replied happily. "How was your shopping trip with Lana?"  
  
"Great, she helped me pick out a few outfits for when I get bigger and some that I could use now," Lori struggled not to blush as she explained to him. "I'm having some difficulty getting into some of my jeans now."  
  
"Well, it's to be expected," Chris told her. "By the way, you look lovely this morning."  
  
"Chris," Lori felt her cheeks burn and tried to change the subject. "Can we let Angel out of the bedroom today?"  
  
"Sure," Chris replied easily. "Want to try after breakfast?"  
  
"That would be good," Lori told him. "He's been getting really rambunctious being cooped up all this time."  
  
So after they'd finished eating their breakfast; they set about giving the cat some more freedom. Chris grabbed Saucy quickly as he ran up to investigate the door for the millionth time that week.  
  
"Now Saucy," Chris shook his finger in warning at the ferret. "I know that cat is demon-possessed, but you have to try to get along. You be nice to Angel."  
  
The ferret gave a little sneeze as if in reply.  
  
"All set out there?" Called Lori from her side of the door.  
  
"Check!" Said Chris now holding both squirming ferrets.  
  
"OK, I'm opening the door," Lori told him and promptly did so.  
  
Angel dashed out of the open doorway like a rocket, raced down the hallway to the kitchen and promptly leapt on top of the highest perch he could reach; the refrigerator.  
  
"That went well," Chris remarked dryly setting down his pets.  
  
"Well at least they didn't attack each other," Lori pointed out as the ferrets ran towards the kitchen.  
  
"We'd better go watch what happens," Chris suggested out loud.  
  
Lori followed him out to the kitchen where Saucy and Cosmo were puzzling on how to get up to the strange feline. Angel looked down upon them in their futility.  
  
"Come on Angel," Lori called. "Get down from there."  
  
Angel regarded his master a moment and then curled up into a ball and went to sleep.  
  
"Well I guess that's it, he's not coming down," Chris observed.  
  
"He'll be down when he gets hungry," Lori told him with a wink.  
  
"Show me what you bought," Chris suggested to kill the time while they waited.  
  
Lori agreed and showed him the outfits. He commented appropriately on each.  
  
"So you told Lana about the baby I take it?" Chris asked her as he surveyed the clothes.  
  
"She guessed, I told her not to tell anyone though," Lori admitted.  
  
"That's good, you should have at least one woman to talk to while going through this," Chris told her. "Lana's a wonderful person and I'm glad you two are hitting it off." He doubted that Lana had kept the secret from her husband though.  
  
Lori finished showing him the stuff and they went back out to the kitchen to check up on Angel. He still was on top of the fridge and asleep.  
  
"Leave him," Chris told her. "Let's get packed for our picnic." 


	25. Picnic on the Beach

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
About ten minutes later, Chris and Lori had everything packed. They headed out to the spread of beach behind his house. Lori found it a little difficult to walk across the uneven sandy terrain.  
  
"Wait there," Chris told her when he noticed this.  
  
He ran ahead and selected a nice spot.  
  
"Here?" He called out.  
  
"Sure," Lori yelled back. "Why am I waiting here?"  
  
Chris just gave her a knavish grin and held up his finger to reinforce the idea that she stay there. He carefully spread out the blanket and then ran back to where Lori was waiting.  
  
"Why did you make me wait?" Lori asked again.  
  
"Because princess, I'm going to carry you," He explained as he scooped her up. "I know the sand is difficult to walk on with your wounded leg."  
  
"Oh," Lori smiled and was unable to say more.  
  
He took her back to the blanket and laid her down carefully. A look of sudden urgency crossed his face then.  
  
"Stay right here, Lori," He told her. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Uh.OK?" Lori returned and was wondering what they'd forgotten.  
  
While she was waiting she noticed two figures jogging along the shoreline across the sand. They were heading her direction. As they got closer, she recognized them for Adam Copeland and Jason Reso.  
  
"Hello Lori," Adam called out as they jogged up to her.  
  
"Hi Adam and.it's Jason right?" Lori turned to his companion.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Jason smiled. "Having a picnic today?"  
  
"Yeah, Chris forgot something so he ran back to the house," Lori explained.  
  
"Ah," Adam replied. "We like to go for a daily jog together when we're both home. Jay and I have been good friends ever since we were little kids. We both got into wrestling and currently play brothers on the show. It's kind of ironic, I guess."  
  
"That's nice," Lori nodded as she thought of her best friend Kate. "Its cool to have a friendship like that."  
  
"You ok?" Jason noticed her saddened expression and knelt down.  
  
"I'm fine," She lied and fought tears that threatened to convict her.  
  
"HEY!" Came a voice from behind her just then. "Reso, get away from my girl!"  
  
Jason quickly stood up and watched as Chris approached.  
  
"Relax Jerky, I'm not going to move in on your girl," Jason told him then winked at Lori, "Unless, she wants me to."  
  
"OH!" Lori gasped and did her trademark, reddening thing.  
  
"You are so out of line here bro'," Adam shook his head in disbelief. Lana had confided in him about Lori's secret but he'd told no one and planned not to.  
  
Jericho finally reaching them and had brought a boom box along.  
  
"I thought you might like to listen to some beach music," He explained as he sat it down on the corner of the blanket.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone now, come on Jason," Adam steered his friend away.  
  
Jericho moved and sat down next to her. "They're at it awful late today," He commented sounding a little jealous.  
  
"Relax Chris," Lori sensed his tension. "Jason's not my type."  
  
Chris turned and looked at her, "Am I your type, little lady?"  
  
"You could be," She teased. "But the jury's still out on that one."  
  
Chris scooted closer and picked her legs up and sat them on top of his own. He pulled her onto his lap, facing him.  
  
"I ask the judge permission to present my case?" He told her softly as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Permission granted," Lori replied before he kissed her. She felt her emotions heating up as he held her. When he stopped kissing her she told him, "You make a strong case, Mr. Irvine."  
  
Chris just smiled at her and reached over to flip on the music. A beautiful flowing Hawaiian melody wafted from the speakers.  
  
"Gosh, it's like we're in Hawaii or something," Lori commented.  
  
"Well, if you decided that I'm 'your type'; maybe I'll take you there some day," Chris suggested knowing already that it would be the perfect place for their honeymoon if only he could get her to agree to the marriage.  
  
Lori changed the subject, "Was Angel still on the fridge when you went in?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, he'd come down and was laying on the couch," Chris told her. "Saucy had curled up on one side of him and Cosmo was curled up against the other. It was so cute, the three of them were sleeping together like they'd known each other all their lives. I grabbed the camera and got a picture."  
  
"Great," Lori replied and gestured at their surroundings. "Wow, this is so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Chris answered while staring meaningfully at her for a moment before adding. "I love living here; I got two of my closest friends living nearby."  
  
"Did you grow up with Adam and Jason too?" Lori asked.  
  
"No, we met on the wrestling circuit and found that we have a lot in common," Chris explained. "We watch each others backs and are there for each other."  
  
"They seem like nice guys," Lori commented.  
  
"They're top notch friends," Chris affirmed. "I know I can count on them. Sometime soon, you'll have to go on a tour with me before it gets too hard to travel for you. Then I can introduce you to some of the others."  
  
"I don't know about that," Lori said uneasily. "I'm not sure I would fit in; I'd feel like a fifth wheel."  
  
"No, you mean you don't want anyone to notice your pregnancy," Chris saw through her façade. "You can't change what happened Lori. We could have a wonderful future Lori, consider that possibility for a change and stop dwelling on what you cannot change."  
  
Lori felt herself crying and felt helpless to stop it, "I know you're right Chris, I'm trying, really I am. Everything seems so perfect now but what if that changes and you end up feeling trapped someday? What if you wake up some morning and realize it was just guilt that bound you to me? I just can't bear to have my heart broken again."  
  
"Trust me Lori," Chris cupped her face in his hands and regarded her. "I'm not bound to you by guilt," Then he gestured at her stomach. "Or the baby. I'm with you because I choose to be; I'm with you because I want to be. And I am with you because I believe God put us together for a reason."  
  
'God?' Lori's pulse raced at that remark. 'Oh no, he's one of those!'  
  
"You complete me Lori and I will never break your heart." He continued.  
  
Lori pulled away abruptly then from his touch. "We'll see," she said in an odd tone unlike anything he'd ever heard from her. 'People who put their faith in Him always turn out to be hypocrites; I knew this was too good to be true.' She thought.  
  
Chris sensed he'd touched a nerve but had no clue as to how, "Lori? What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing Chris," Lori clammed up. "I'm hungry, let's eat."  
  
"Uh.OK," He responded and looked at her with confusion but chose not to press her any further.  
  
A little while later, they'd finished their now quiet picnic and Chris packed the stuff back into the basket.  
  
"Thanks for the picnic, it was nice," Lori told him then.  
  
"No problem," Chris replied wishing he'd known what had upset her. "You ready to go in?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "I'm getting a little cold."  
  
As it was mid-November, even in sunny Florida, the evenings could get a little chilly.  
  
"OK," Chris told her. "I'll help you in first, then I'll come back for the stuff."  
  
"I had a nice time," She managed. "We'll have to do this again sometime."  
  
"Yes, we will," Chris replied gratefully she no longer appeared upset. "Here I'll carry you back."  
  
He picked her up once again and carried her to his tiled patio where she could walk easily. He turned and went back to get the picnic items when he saw her make it into the house. Realization hit him like ton of bricks as he completed the simple task, he gasped, "She's not a Christian."  
  
"He's a Christian," Lori muttered at that exact moment. 'Just like dear old dad,' she thought bitterly, 'He's just trying to 'do the right thing' so that we won't have a child out of wedlock. This is some jam you've gotten yourself into Lori.'  
  
For the duration of Chris's off time, they did not touch on the subject again. Chris was afraid he'd say the wrong thing and drive her further from him. They just focused on the other things but the truth hung over them like a thundercloud, but unheard and unaddressed. Gradually over the next few breaks, the subject ebbed further from their thoughts and lay forgotten. They were able to build on their friendship over those weeks. 


	26. The Appointment

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
A few weeks later..  
  
"All set?" Chris asked Lori when she finished getting dressed.  
  
It was the morning of her doctor's appointment. She reached the sixteenth week of her pregnancy. Chris had high hopes of hearing a heart beat at this visit as he been told that they finally should be able to. Nothing could have prepared them for what they would be told on this day.  
  
At the appointment.  
  
"Lori, Chris?" The doctor began as he listened carefully through his stethoscope to Lori's now noticeable stomach.  
  
"What is it doctor?" Asked Lori fearfully and Chris grabbed her hand.  
  
"Mr. Irvine, you may want to sit down for this," The doctor continued as Chris did so but never leaving go of Lori's hand. "The reason you've been getting so big so fast is because I believe you're having twins."  
  
It took a moment for the realization to hit then Chris was up and out of the chair like a rocket, "TWINS!" He shouted happily and scared Lori in the process. He bent and kissed her quickly, "You hear that Princess, it's going to be twins!"  
  
Lori couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as she told him, "calm down Chris."  
  
"Congratulations!" The doctor smiled and shook each of their hands in turn. "Everything is looking good folks, would you like to hear the babies now?"  
  
"Would I?" Chris replied happily as he nodded affirmatively.  
  
He buzzed for the nurse to bring in a special monitor so that they could listen together and watch the little peaks and valleys on a screen that clicked off the twin heartbeats. As the lines jumped across the monitor, Lori felt joy regarding the children inside of her.  
  
"Look Lori," Chris said excitedly. "That's our babies!"  
  
"Yes," She smiled back as tears came to her eyes. She repeated in an inaudible whisper, "Our babies."  
  
"Well, that's everything for today's visit folks," The doctor addressed them. "I'll see you again in a month Lori." 


	27. Hypocrisy

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
"Lori, I want to make a stop on our way back," Chris told her as he got the door of his Ford Explorer for her.  
  
"OK, where are we going?" Lori asked naturally.  
  
Chris waited until he'd gotten into his own side before he answered her, "I want to stop at the church." He carefully watched her reaction to his words.  
  
She frowned slightly before replying, "That's your business if you want to, but if you don't mind, I'll wait in the car."  
  
Chris checked his emotions carefully before asking that which was burning within him to know. "Lori, please don't be angry. I just need to understand something," he began.  
  
"What?" Lori's voice was icy.  
  
"Did you go to church when you lived back home?" He asked hoping she wouldn't clam up on him.  
  
"You're right, Chris, you do need to understand something," Lori replied. "Yes, I did once upon a time. However, as I got older, I saw it for what it was. People there were so fake; I mean saying how we got to do this and not do that. Behind closed doors, it was a different story; nobody ever really lives up to those standards in the real world. It was just a place to cement your social standing in the community. Chris, I was really hoping you weren't one of those types of people. Never again will I be subject to that hypocrysy. You'd do well to accept that if you want this relationship to move on."  
  
Inwardly Chris felt his heart breaking and he fought to keep her from knowing how deeply this knowledge hurt him. He replied in a forced voice, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I hope in time you'll learn that not all Christians live that life." He turned the key and started the truck. As he pulled onto the street he thought, 'God, why did you do this to me? What am I supposed to do now?'  
  
He drove silently the short distance to Saint Stephen's Church. Reaching the church, he got out and turned back to Lori wanting her to change her mind and go with him. But of course, she would not.  
  
"I be right here, Chris, when you come out," Lori told him and forced a smile. "I promise."  
  
"Yeah," Chris muttered and walked into the small house of worship.  
  
Once through the doors, he walked forward and took a seat near the front of the building. Then he bowed his head and prayed, "Lord, I come to you today to give thanks to you for the blessing of my coming children. Lord, I am sad though as well. You've led me to this perfect woman only for me to find out that she's not a believer. Her past had led her not to trust in you, help me to show her the way back. I can't conquer this task alone Lord, give me the right words to say and tell me what to do. I love her; I don't want her to die...," Chris felt tears brewing as he continued, "without knowing you... Amen.' He wiped away at his dampened cheeks before returning to Lori outside in the truck.  
  
Lori noticed his eyes had become noticeably redder but said nothing since she didn't want to get into another religious debate.  
  
"Hey, you hungry?" He asked suddenly after a long period of silence.  
  
"I'm starving," Lori admitted as her stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Then let's go get something to eat," Chris told her. "I've been wanting to take you to one of my favorite places and this is the perfect oppurtunity."  
  
"Sounds good," Lori returned and was glad the tension had passed. 


	28. Lady and the Champ

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks*****

A short while later, Chris pulled up in front of what looked like a simple Italian restaurant. The place was called 'Antonio's and inside Lori found they offered a wide variety of Italian dishes as well as hot and cold subs. The little place was decorated with ivy and pictures of Italy adorned the walls.

"Hey, Chris, my boy!" An older Italian gentleman greeted from behind the counter. "How have you been?"

"Good Antonio, how's business?" Chris smiled and asked jovially.

"It's very good now that kids are back in the school here," Antonio replied while giving Lori a questioning glance. "Who's your lady friend here?"

"Lori, this is Antonio," Chris made the introductions. "Antonio, this is Lori; she's staying with me for awhile."

Antonio's eyes sparkled as he offered an opinion, "Chris, she's very nice. It's about time you settled down…eh?"

Lori immediately blushed as Chris gave his reply, "I'm working on it Antonio."

"Tonight," Antonio quipped. "I fix you both something very special, go sit down."

"OK, Antonio," Chris knew better than to argue with him. Then he turned and addressed Lori, "Come on."

As they walked they could hear the Italian restaurant owner humming a traditional melody as he happily prepared the meal. Chris selected a table in the private back room of the establishment where fans would not bother them. Chris pulled Lori's chair out for her before sitting down in his own.

"He seems nice," Lori commented when they'd both gotten comfortable.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy and a great friend," Chris admitted as he gazed thoughtfully at her.

"What?" Lori responded feeling his eyes upon her.

"Nothing Lori," Chris smiled as he inwardly reflected on Antonio's suggestion that he settle down.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing Chris," Lori observed. "Really, what's going on in that head of yours."

"Trust me, you might not want to know," He realized out loud in reply. 

"Go ahead Chris," Lori pried. "You might as well come out with it. I'm dying to know now."

"Promise you won't yell or get mad till you hear me out?" Chris looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I'll try," She answered and when Chris was not forthcoming she said, "OK, I promise."

"Good," Chris sighed deeply before beginning, "I like you a lot Lori; I know you know that, but I was thinking on what he said about settling down. Do you think that in time you'd consider doing that with me?"

"What are you saying?" Lori wanted to be sure before deciding how to react to his statements.

"In time Lori," Chris stated more sure of himself now, "Do you think you'd consider becoming my wife?"

"Oh Chris," Lori choked on her water she'd used to hide her emotional response. "You really don't mean that, do you? I mean, what if you find out you really have only been acting out of guilt over the baby in the end. What happens then?"

Chris fought the immediate offense he took at her reaction, "Lori," He managed in a strange voice. "I'm a grown man, I know what I'm feeling and its not guilt. I know that I genuinely care about you. Lori, I am madly, deeply, truly and completely in love with you. Don't you see that? Don't you feel it?"

Lori sighed and inwardly recognized he spoke the truth, "I'm just so scared."

"Scared?" Chris softened and searched her eyes for an answer. "Of what? Marriage?"

"I don't know, I just feel like something's going to change and you're going to change your mind about me," Lori admitted as she felt tears brewing. 

"Lori, honey," Chris reached across and grabbed her hands in his own, "Nothing will ever change my mind about you. Nothing on heaven or earth and nobody else could ever change that."

"Really," Lori dropped her guard and looked at him hopefully. "You mean that?"

"Really Lori," Chris smiled blinking back tears of his own. He stood up and circled around to sit beside her and then pulled her into a protective embrace. "I love you, how can I convince you?"

"Oh Chris," Lori sighed as she gave into her emotions. "I love you too."

"Ahem," Antonio coughed in interruption from the doorway. 

Lori quickly returned to her chair and tried not to be embarrassed.

Antonio smiled kindly at her as he sat an enormous plate of spaghetti and meatballs for two before the couple.

"You've outdone yourself," Chris complimented the gentlemen.

"How's a bout some drinks to go with that?" Antonio suggested. "Maybe a nice red wine?"

"No thanks Antonio, I'll just have some of your house special iced tea," Chris told him. "Lori, you've got to try the tea; it's really good."  


"OK," Lori nodded her approval.

"I'll be right back with the drinks," Antonio bowed and returned shortly with the promised beverages. Then he left them alone to dine in peace and tended to his other customers.

"This is out of this word," Lori praised the cuisine that sat before her.

"Isn't it though?" Chris nodded and was happy she liked it.

"Yeah," Lori smiled and took another bite.

A short while later, they finished and headed out the back entrance when Antonio informed them that some local teens had come in the front. They arrived home shortly after three and found a rented sedan parked in the drive.

"Who is it?" Lori asked as an older woman came out of the house.

Chris told her, "My parents." ********************************************* 

****


	29. The Cat's Out of the Bag

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks*****

"Your parents?" Lori blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess they decided to drop in," Chris nodded getting out the truck. 

"I'll get my own door," Lori told him her voice tense. 'Don't want her to get the wrong impression of us,' She reasoned in her thoughts.

"Chris!" The older woman cried happily and threw her arms around him in greeting.

"Mom, it's so good to see you," Chris told her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've picked you up from the airport."

"Now, now I didn't want to trouble you," His mother told him, "I know your days off go so quickly for you." Then she caught sight of Lori, "Oh Chris, is this the girl you told me about?"

"Yes, Mom," Chris gulped as his mind raced. _'Please Mom, remember Lori doesn't think you know about the baby. Please don't say anything, please!_' He pleaded silently then voiced an introduction, "This is Lori Ford. Lori this is my mom Katherine Irvine."

"Please to meet you ma'am," Lori ventured and stuck out her hand.

Mrs. Irvine promptly shook it, "I'm glad to finally meet you, my dear. But please call me Katherine."

"Hey where's Dad?" Chris asked as he looked around.

"Back at home," Katherine explained. "He wasn't able to get out of work long enough to come down."

"Oh," Chris responded. "Well, let's not just stand outside all day; come on in ladies."

Once through the door, the young couple was greeted by the smell of something good baking.

"You made cookies?" Chris asked instantly recognizing the sweet scent.

"Chocolate chip, your favorite," His mother smiled proudly.

"Thanks mom, you're the greatest," He told her happily.

The older woman blushed but said nothing more until they were in the kitchen.

"Here Lori," Chris smiled handing out a cookie. "Try one."

Lori took it and bit into it carefully savoring the flavor, "Wow, these are really good."

"Thank you dear," Katherine nodded in appreciation then addressed her son in a more serious tone, "Chris, I'd like to speak with you in private if that's okay?"

"Sure Mom, we can go into my office if you like," Chris told her. "Lori, if you'll excuse us?"

"I'm fine Chris," Lori returned picking up a second cookie.

A few moments later in Chris's office…

"What's up Mom?" Chris asked her taking a seat behind the desk.

"Have you asked her yet?" Katherine's question was to the point.

"No Mom, I don't think she's ready to be asked yet," Chris sighed dismayedly.

"You're sure she's the one?" Katherine searched his eyes.

"I know she's the one," Chris told her with conviction. "Every time I think she's ready to be asked, something upsets her and she retreats back into this…this wall, she's put up around her."

"I see," Katherine replied her tone thoughtful. "What do you think upsets her?"

"Well for one thing, she's got this disillusioned view of Christians," Chris tried to explain Lori's spiel about hypocrites and socialites. "I think maybe her parents were like that, but she's never told me."

"Hmm," Katherine shook her head sadly. "Be patient Chris, maybe she'll see it for how it really is in time."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Chris nodded. "So tell me, you didn't come all the way from Canada just to ask me that did you?"

"No son, you're right," Katherine laughed nervously. "I was kind of dying to meet her and hoping that maybe I could start spreading the word about my first grandbaby."

"Well Mom, I've got some news for you," Chris told her calmly. 

"What?" His mother sensed his excitement.

"We were at the doctors today," Chris continued. "And the doctor told us that its going to be twins."

"Twins!" Katherine exclaimed loudly. "Oh how wonderful!"

"Mom!" Chris cautioned her and pleaded. "Calm down, Lori doesn't know you know yet."

"I'm sorry, it's just so exciting," Katherine laughed a bit softer. "Oh I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep quiet about this now."

Chris chuckled before continuing, "Let me talk to her, maybe I can convince her to let you in."

Just then there was a knock at the door before Lori poked her head in the room.

"Is everything all right in here?" Lori looked in with a questioning glance at Katherine.

"Everything is just fine hon," Chris smiled and beckoned her into the room. "We're finished right, Mom?" 

"Yes Chris, that's all," Katherine nodded trying not to grin to obviously. "I'm going to go finish unpacking my things now."

"OK," Chris returned as he pulled Lori onto his lap. "You're staying in the room at the end of the hall right?"

"Yes," Katherine affirmed then turned and left quickly.

After she'd gone, Lori studied Chris's face a moment before speaking.

"I heard her exclaim the word twins," Lori regarded him. "Care to explain?"

'_Oh crap, I'm in trouble now,' _Chris thought as he struggled to explain properly.

"Well?" Lori urged. "How long has she known?"

"Since the hospital," Chris admitted hoping Lori wouldn't fly off the handle in the next moments. "I'm sorry, I know you told me not to tell anyone, but I just was so scared."

"Of what?" Lori blinked as anger clouded her eyes.

"Of losing you," Chris replied emotionally. "and with you any children I might have had. I called her to tell her to pray and to tell her that I'd found the one I'd been looking for all my life."

Lori gulped as she felt emotion brewing in her own eyes. "The one?"

"Yes, Lori the one," He affirmed cradling her cheek gently as a tear rolled down his face. "That's you Lori. If you had died that night, my heart would have died with you. I don't think I could ever feel this way about anyone."

Lori allowed herself to really hear him and his words for the first time. The ramifications of what he was saying overwhelmed her and left her speechless. Strangely, she no longer felt anger with him for breaking his promise, instead she felt…loved unconditionally by this man. Finding her voice Lori breathed, "I feel it too."

"Will you marry me Lori?" Chris asked her softly.

"Yes," Lori's heart answered before her head had time to stop her.

Chris covered her lips with his own and kissed her softly. She melted into his tender embrace and felt …safe and …happy. 

****


	30. Rock Hunting

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  


Lori felt Chris tense as he pulled his lips away. "What?" She questioned.

Chris put one hand up to his hair in dismay, "This wasn't how I meant to ask you at all. I wanted it to be special."

"Chris, it doesn't matter how you asked me," Lori chuckled. "You asked me, that's what matters."

"I know, I know," Chris acknowledged. "I don't even have a ring for you yet."

"Do you think I'm the kind of girl who cares about a ring?" Lori told him.

"No, somehow I know you're not that type," Chris agreed then promised. "You're getting one, though, as soon as we can go pick it out."

"Fine Chris," Lori hugged him happily knowing he was definitely the one.

"Can we tell my mother now?" Chris asked next.

"OK," Lori nodded. 

As if she known they had spoken of her, Katherine reappeared in the doorway to the office.

"MOM!" Chris beamed as he looked at her. "Lori's agreed to marry me."

Lori blushed as she managed, "I know you know about the babies."

Katherine's face registered an immediate look of pure joy as she rushed over to hug quickly first Chris and then she turned and embraced Lori.

"Oh, welcome to the family, dear," The older woman gushed as she hugged her tightly. "My son loves you very much." Then Katherine released her hold and turned to address Chris once again, "So, I can tell the family now?"

"Yes Mom, you can alert the Winnipeg grapevine," He teased her then added. "But do it later, we're going to the jewelers to pick out a ring to make this official. Want to come with?"

"I'd like that very much Chris," She nodded. "But maybe that's something the two of you would like to do alone."

"No, it's fine," Lori told her warmly. "You can come with."

"OK," Katherine finally agreed.

A short while later they were at a well-known local jeweler and the couple was perusing the glass enclosed displays.

"How about that one?" Pointed Chris at an enormous heart shaped setting with a very large rock in the center.

__

'That's got to be at least 2 karats!' Lori guessed. "It looks kind of heavy," Lori commented knowing what kind of a price tag it probably had. 

"Would you like to try it on?" Asked a suddenly attentive sales clerk already unlocking the case. "You'll find it really is quite light in weight."

"Oh do try it on dear," Encouraged Katherine coming over to view the exquisite item.

"It looks awfully expensive," Lori tried further. 

"Lori," Chris chuckled as he gazed intently into her blue eyes; "that's my concern. Don't you worry about the price or I'll be forced to select a more expensive one. If you like it, I want you to have it."

"OK," Lori agreed weakly and slipped it on carefully observing it was a perfect fit.

"Well?" The sales clerk smiled at her after she wore it a moment.

"It's nice," Lori commented.

"Let me check the fit," The sales clerk told her and did so. "Ah yes, it fits you perfectly."

"Do you like it?" Chris asked her.

"Chris, it's so expensive," Lori protested.

"I didn't ask that," He told her firmly. "Let me try this again, do you like it?"

"Yes," Lori whispered.

"We'll take it," Chris nodded to the clerk.

"OK, do you want to wear it out?" She asked next.

"Yes, she will," Chris answered for the now speechless Lori.

"OK, let me just ring that up for you," The clerk smiled.

Five minutes and over three thousand dollars later, the trio walked out of the shop. Lori still was in shock over the amount Chris had just spent on her.

"What?" Chris gave her a quick squeeze. "Still bothered by the price tag?"

Lori nodded her head tentatively in an answer.

"Look Lori, nothing is too good for the woman I love," Chris smiled. "You'd better get used to that."

Katherine watched them with tears of joy in her eyes and chuckled to herself as she thought of the purchase she'd made when they were otherwise distracted. She bought Lori's Christmas present, a beautiful sapphire pendant on a golden 18" chain. _'Welcome to the family, my dear.'_ She thought happily.

The remainder of Katherine's visit was uneventful and by that time, Lori felt more certain of her acceptance of Chris's proposal.

*****************************


	31. On the Road Again

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  


"Lori, I want to ask you something," Chris began as he watch his mother get on her flight.

"Yes?" Lori turned and faced him.

"Will you go on the road with me this time?" Chris searched her eyes as he waited for her answer.

"I guess so," Lori stammered, uncertain but sensing it was important to him.

"Great," Chris exhaled in relief. "I've been wanting to introduce you to everyone for the longest time. And fill them in on the babies."

"When do you go out next?" Lori asked him. 

"Tomorrow morning," He told her with a smile he hoped would cushion the impact.

"Let's head home then," Lori urged him. "I need to pack."

The very next morning, back at the same airport...

"Come on Lori," Chris tugged gently on her arm. "It's time to board the plane."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this," Lori was nervous regarding her very first flight.

"Trust me, it'll be all right," Chris squeezed her hand in confirmation.

"Hey Chris!" Jason Reso called out as he came up to them. 

"Hey Jay," Chris returned and gestured at Lori. "It's her first flight."

"Really," Jason looked at her sympathetically for a moment before adding; "I still remember mine."

Chris motioned to Jason to cease the discussion, knowing all to well that it was not a memorable experience. He too, had been on that flight and the plane encountered turbulence for almost two hours straight. A baby screamed loudly for the entire duration of the flight.

"It was great," Jason took the warning and lied quickly. Then he dug out a pack of Big Red and handed Lori two pieces. "Chew one during take off and the other when we land," he explained. 

"It helps neutralize the pressure on your eardrums," Chris informed her further.

"Oh," Lori nodded as she wrung her hands.

__

LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 299 BOUND FOR LOS ANGELES

******************************


	32. Up, Up & Away

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  
(A/N) Sorry, its been so long, I've just been extremely busy. *************

"This way," The petite blonde flight attendant addressed them. 

She led them through the compartments until she reached a section that Lori guessed was for first class passengers. Lori looked around and noticed that the seating was arranged in twos. The attendant pointed out their seats in the rear of the compartment and Jason's seat was right in front of them. Lori took the seat by the window and Chris's insistence and sat down. Lori noticed that there were only a few other occupants in the compartment. Across the aisle from Jason sat another couple. The auburn haired man dwarfed the blonde lady at his side; he had to be close to seven foot tall but it was difficult to say because he was sitting down. 

Chris followed her gaze and leaned over to whisper, "That's Mark Calloway and his wife Sara."

"Wrestlers?" Lori questioned.

"Yes, well, he is," Chris nodded in affirmation. "Mark runs with the blue crew though so I don't usually see him."

"Blue crew?" Lori didn't understand.

"The roster is split into two right now," Chris explained to her patiently. "Jason and I are with the red crew on Monday Night Raw. The other crew is the blue crew on Smackdown Thursdays."

"Kind of like the circus's thing?" Lori sought clarification. "So you don't usually work with him then."

"Right, I wonder what he's doing on this flight," Chris answered. "I'll introduce you to them after take-off."

At that moment, the seat belt light lit up and Lori scrambled to find hers. 

"Here let me help you," Chris smiled and reached over and deftly snapped the ends together before securing his own.

Lori's face went white as the plane started to back away from the boarding area.

"What's happened?" She managed in a low whisper.

"Well, they have to drive the plane to the takeoff runway now," Chris explained. "It takes a few minutes to get into proper position for takeoff. Then the pilot has to wait for the go ahead from the control toward to take off."

"Oh," She muttered and clenched her chair arms tighter.

Chris noticed this and chuckled, "Lori, its going to be all right. Really, it'll be all right." Chris calmly pried her near hand loose and held it softly in his own then. "Do you have that gum Jason gave you?"

"Yeah," Lori nodded and pulled it out of her pocket and inserted a piece obediently.

Finally the plane rolled in position, and moments later it lurched into a rapidly increasing pace down the runway. The force of gravity pressed the occupants firmly into their seat backs. And then all of the sudden the force was gone as the plane's tires lost contact with the ground. It was replaced by an odd sort of floating sensation as the plane climbed higher into the sky. Slowly Lori began to relax a little as Chris's confidence in the safety of the flight won her over. He never left go of her hand until they had reached their cruising altitude and the seat belt light flicked off.

"Look out the window," Chris told her softly.

Lori nodded and did as she'd been bidden, "Oh, it's beautiful." She whispered in acknowledgment.

'Not half as beautiful as you,' Chris thought fondly in reply but just smiled and said nothing.

"Did you survive back here?" Jason then addressed her.

"Yes, Jason," Lori smiled; "And thank you for the gum."

"No problem," Jason winked and turned back away.

"He's a nice guy," Lori commented. "I can see why you two are such good friends."

"Yeah," Chris mumbled but couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Changing the subject, he managed, "Are you ready to meet Mark and Sara now?"

"Uh," Lori looked uncertain. 

Guessing her apprehension had to do with flying Chris told her, "It's okay now, Lori. Really, it's okay."

Almost as soon as she stood up, Lori felt a little woozy. She was unaccustomed to what it was like to walk around at 10,000 feet.

"Here let me steady you," Chris offered her an arm and then steered her up to where the Calloways were seated.

"Hey!" The large man looked up as they approached from his papers. "Chris, how are you doing?"

"Good, good," Chris nodded and then introduced Lori. "I'd like you to meet my future wife, Lori Ford."

"Your wife?" Mark arched an eyebrow then smiled warmly and shook Lori's hand, "Congratulations Miss Ford."

"Please to meet you Lori," His pretty blonde wife Sara was the next to greet her. Lori couldn't help but notice the other woman was apparently quite pregnant as well, "I'm Sara."

"So, how long have you known this joker?" Mark asked next.

Lori blushed as Chris answered for them but stretching the truth as he did so, "We met about six months ago."

"Wow, that's fast," Sara gasped as Mark's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I know," Chris admitted and grinned broadly. "But there's nothing I've ever been more sure of, you know."

Mark fondly regarded his own wife and responded simply, "I know."

"Please Chris," Lori muttered at his elbow. "Can I go sit down now?"

"Sure honey," Chris turned to her. "Not feeling well?"

"No, I'm not," Lori admitted as her stomach flip-flopped dangerously.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have more time to catch up at the next show," Mark told him. "I'm going to be making an appearance on Raw this week."

"OK, well see you then," Chris nodded and helped Lori back to her seat.

****


	33. Names & Planes

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  
(A/N) Sorry, (once again) its been so long, I've just been extremely busy. *************

After sitting back down, Lori thankfully felt her queasiness subside. 

"Feeling better," Chris asked after a few moments.

"Yes much," Lori nodded. "How soon until we land?"

"It should be in about an hour," Chris informed her. "We'll only fly one more time on this trip, that will be Tuesday morning to come back home. The rest of the tour we'll be driving."

"Oh, that's a relief," Lori muttered as the plane hit some turbulence and rocked at that moment.

Chris chuckled then asked, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, you've done plenty," Lori shook her head and answered. 

Chris noticed her twisting her ring absentmindedly a few moments later. "Having second thoughts?" He voiced his fear.

"Huh?" Lori looked up at him dazed. 

Chris grabbed her hand to illustrate, "About this?"

"No, not at all," Lori answered not sure of how to voice what she was feeling. "It's just that.." Lori's voice trailed off.

"Just what?" Chris searched her eyes intensely.

"I'm really going to be a mother now," Lori admitted.

Chris gave her an impulsive one armed hug and spoke, "I know, and I'm going to be a dad. You know, we really should start thinking about names."

"Names, yeah, I guess we should," nodded Lori in affirmation.

At that moment, a blonde head poked over top the seat back in front of them. "Jason is a great name," The owner suggested.

"Reso, we're not naming our kids after you," Chris warned him as Lori chuckled in response. 

"Well," Jason feigned disappointment and sat back down.

"Do you want to do the rhyming name thing?" Chris suggested.

Lori wrinkled up her nose, "No please, that's too cutesy."

"Hmm, gosh we have to come up with three different combinations," Chris realized aloud.

"Not necessarily," Lori reminded him. "When I have an ultrasound they might be able to tell what we're having."

"True, true," Chris nodded in agreement. "But sometimes they get in wrong so we should be prepared anyway."

And so, the happy couple discussed names during the rest of the flight. The hour had passed by quickly and soon they'd landed in Los Angeles as scheduled. A few hours later after checking in at the hotel, they arrived at the arena where the show was being held.

****


	34. Scripted Dangers

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  


Chris led Lori to the back access door as he explained, "First, we'll check in with security and get you a pass; then I'll introduce you to some more of the guys."

"Hey Chris," Greeted a WWE security team member, "Brought a guest this evening?"

"Yes," Chris nodded. "This is my fiancee, Lori Ford. Lori, this is Rich Lars."

"Please to meet you ma'am," Rich tipped his hat politely then turned back to Chris. "You'll need to get her a pass you know."

"Of course," Chris nodded. "Where's the security office?"

"You'll want to go up this hallway and take your first right then it's the second door on your left," Rich informed him.

"Thanks man," Chris smiled. "And have a nice holiday."

"You too," Rich returned.

__

"Holiday?" Lori thought in alarm. _"With everything that's been going on I completely forgot about Christmas. It's got to be only like two weeks away now."_

Chris noticed Lori was deep in thought, "What's wrong hon?"

"Christmas," Lori muttered. "I totally didn't realize it was coming this year; it kind of caught me by surprise."

Chris chuckled softly and stopped walking. He pulled her around to face him and put a comforting hand on either of her shoulders. "Hon, that's understandable but don't sweat it too much. We've got plenty of time to prepare for it."

"But my family," Lori realized aloud as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I know Lori," Chris said simply and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I know."

Lori laid her head against his shoulder and it took a few moments for her sobbing to subside. Chris didn't care, how long she needed. He silently wished there were more he could do to help her. Lori pushed away a moment later.

"I'm okay now," Lori told him softly as she wiped the last tears from her cheeks. "Thanks Chris."

"For what?" Chris asked.

"For being here," Lori told him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, babe," Chris told her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get you checked in," He said as he grabbed her hand and led her up the hallway.

They found the room and after a few minutes Lori had been cleared and issued an all-access back stage pass for the evening. Then Chris found his designated locker room and took her there next. Since he usually shared with Jason Reso and Glen Jacobs; he told Lori to wait in the all until he checked to make sure everybody was decent.

A few moments later, the door swung open and Lori found herself looking at the tallest man she'd ever laid eyes on in her life. His head had been shaven completely bald

"Ms. Ford?" He asked in a low basso southern drawl. "I'm Glen, you can go in if you want now."

"Thanks Mr. Glen," Lori stammered a reply, his presence intimidated her.

"I'll see you later," Glen replied and headed down the hall.

Looking around the room as she entered, Lori realized that only Chris was in the room. He was at present absorbed in reading a thick packet of papers. The look on his face was one of sheer anger.

It was Lori's turn to inquire, "What's wrong, Chris?"

"Damn writers," Chris growled as he threw the packet across the room. "I told them before end this romance crap," Chris muttered in frustration.

"They're making you do a romance story?" Lori sought clarification.

For the first time, Chris looked up and acknowledged Lori's presence. "I'm so sorry sweetheart," Chris apologized suddenly. "But I have no choice, my contract is binding."

"I understand," Lori smiled. "It's just a story right? So, don't feel bad about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chris sighed. "I just wish they'd find another guy to do it. Just because she's not getting over on her own, I have to play the part of prostitute."

"Relax Chris," Lori came over and touched his arm gently. Then attempting to make light of the situation she asked, "So who is the lucky girl?"

"Trish Stratus," Chris spat in disgust. "I thought it was over with the whole bet scenario."

"You don't like her?" Lori asked. 

"No, no she's okay I guess," Chris answered. "I just don't like to doing romance angles very much. The bright side is the end result of this little thing will be my character gets to go face again."

"Face, that means good guy, right?" Lori asked.

"Yeah," Chris affirmed. "And baby it's been a long time since I've been allowed to play one."

"That's good then," Lori attempted to be positive to make him feel better; all though the thought of him kissing someone else made her feel a little jealous.

"Just Lori," Chris began sensing this pain. "Remember, the guy you see in that ring is not me, it's just a character."

"Of course," Lori smiled as her stomach audibly rumbled. "Ooo, the kids are hungry I think."

"We've got some time before I have to get ready," Chris responded taking her by the hand once again. "Let's head over to catering and feed them." 

*****************************************


	35. Lori meets Trish

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  


Upon entry into the catering area, Lori soon found herself surrounded by many much larger men and a few women as well.

"So which one is she?" Lori asked Chris in a low whisper.

"The blonde over there," Chris sighed as he indicated a corner table where Trish was talking with another woman, a redhead. "That's Amy Dumas with her there."

"She's attractive isn't she?" Lori mused aloud.

"I don't know," Chris shrugged indifferently watching as Trish got up from her table and approached them then.

"Chris darling," She drawled in a breathy voice that Lori hated immediately, "I didn't know you'd arrived."

"Yeah Trish," Chris nodded and quickly told her. "This is Lori Ford, my fiancee."

"Oh?" Trish blinked in surprise as she noticed Lori for the first time. "Why hello dear?" She held out a neatly manicured hand. "I'm Trish Stratus."

"Please to meet you," Lori replied quietly.

"I have more news Trish," Chris continued smiling broadly now, "We're going to be parents this summer; and it's going to be twins."

Momentairly, Lori felt the woman's nails dig into her skin before she release her grasp. "Well then, I wish you all the best then," Trish flashed a little smile that Lori doubted was sincere then she walked back to Amy without another word.

Chris noticed Lori staring after her while rubbing her now sore hand. Mistaking Lori's expression for one of doubt in his loyalty, he attempted to reassure her, "Trust me Lori, I have no interest in her whatsover."

"I know Chris," Lori replied and forced a brave smile. "I'm okay really." Then she paused a moment before asking, "Did you just have to blurt that out like that?"

Chris looked dumbstruck a moment before responding, "Blurt what?"

"The engagement and then about the twins," Lori explained trying not to judge him too quickly.

"Well, I'm sorry honey," Chris replied. "I guess I'm just so excited about all of this."

"Excitement is good," Lori couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "It just might sound a little strange to people. I mean the whole abrupt engagement thing followed by the fact were going to be having kids already. I mean, people must think I'm some kind of floozie and that you're just trying to do the right thing."

"Some kind of floozie?" Chris stared at her in disbelief. "Lori, I—"

He was cut off from speaking further when Matt Hardy came up and slapped him on the back.

"Hey Chris!" Matt grinned appreciatively as he gave Lori a head-to-toe. "Who's your friend?"

"Matt this is my fiancee, Lori Ford," Chris told him then after a warning glance from Lori didn't tell him anymore.

"Please to meet you Miss Ford," Matt drawled in his Carolinian accent as he gently kissed her hand. "Jeff's my brother, I believe you've already met him."

"Yes, that's true," Lori realized. "He helped me in my move to Florida."

"Thank you for introducing him to Kate," Matt told her next. "I've not seen him this happy in a long time."

"Kate," Lori breathed the name in a low whisper. "I haven't called her in awhile, how is she?"

"She's doing well and says to tell you, hi," Matt answered then told her in a playful whisper. "If you ever get tired of this joker, come and see me."

"Hardy!" Chris reddened a little at the remark. "Stay away from my girl."

"Yes sir," Matt saluted then winked at Lori before walking away.

"He seems nice," Lori commented with a snicker.

"Yeah whatever," Chris glowered. "Come on, let's eat."

The catering was buffet style and before too long, Chris and Lori had made their way through the row. As they started searching for a table, Chris spotted Jason waving them over from a table in the corner.

"Want to sit with Jason?" Chris suggested. 

"Sure," Lori nodded.

After they sat down, Lori surveyed the room and noted the different people in attendance. She chuckled when she caught sight of a strange duo, a really skinny guy with green hair and much larger one wearing a bright leotard under a gray shirt.

"He's colorful," Lori couldn't help but comment.

Jason smiled as he told her, "That's Rosie, the 'Super Hero In Training'; the guy with the green hair is Shane Helms aka the 'Hurricane.' They do a superhero gimmick; their spot must be on shortly since Rosie is already dressed."

"That must be pretty funny," Lori giggled. "Will I be able to see it?"

"Sure, there's monitor's all over the place backstage," Chris nodded. "You can watch our match later if you like."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Lori teased.

Chris raised an eyebrow in response but said nothing.

"I'm teasing Chris," Lori told him realizing he looked a little hurt. "Really, I would love to watch your match."

"Ahem," Jason cleared his throat trying to enter the discussion.

"What?" Chris addressed him.

"You sure you want her to watch THIS match?" Jason asked him with a warning tone.

"Oh man, you're right," Chris realized.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lori asked.

"We're supposed to have a tag match and I'm supposed to kiss Trish at the end," Chris explained with a pained expression. 

"Oh," Lori responded and then shrugged. "I trust you Chris but I don't think I really want to see that."

"Trust me, I really don't want to do it either," Chris assured her. "I'd much rather be kissing you."

"Oh come on," Jason grumbled. "You're making me ill."

"I know that," Lori laughed good-naturedly as she addressed Chris. "It's in your contract, so I understand that you have to do what they tell you."

"Yeah, I hate that part of the job," Chris lamented. 

__

'Man, I hate it too,' Lori thought to herself as she envisioned the blonde bombshell with her mitts on her man.


	36. Hangin' with the Calloways

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  


After they were through eating, Chris introduced Lori to several more people. Once again, they ran into Mark and Sara Calloway and it was decided that Lori would remain with them during Chris's match later in the evening. The two couples decided also that they would hang out together during the show in the Calloway's locker room. Sara and Lori seemed to hit it off quite well once Chris spilled the 'proverbial' beans regarding the twins.

"Twins!" Sara had exclaimed as Mark mouthed the word in unison.

"How soon?" Mark asked after a moment had passed.

"In late July," Chris shared.

"That's wonderful, congratulations!" Mark responded.

Fast forward to a half hour later...

"Well, I guess I had better go and get ready for my match," Chris announced shortly after nine.

"OK, well I'll see you later then," Lori told him as he kissed her cheek in farewell.

After he'd gone, Mark asked, "Do you want to watch your man wrestle, Lori?"

"Not really," Lori shook her head no.

"Oh?" Sara looked confused.

Lori realized that the Calloways were in the dark on the romance angle that Chris was to play, "He had to kiss Trish during his match," She explained simply.

"Ah!" Sara responded, "I remember what it was like watching Mark do an angle with Stephanie MacMahon a few years ago." Mark rolled his eyes in disgust as Sara continued, "We were only dating then but I hated it. I watched it even though it was hard. Thankfully, he never had to kiss her." Sara paused and regarded Lori before finishing, "But I've known Chris a few years now, I see the way he looks at you and girl, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lori mumbled but couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about the match nonetheless.

"Thankfully, my man isn't really the type they use in romance angles," Sara chuckled glancing over at her husband.

"Woman, what do you mean by saying: I'm not the type?" Mark snapped at her his Irish temper threatening to surface, "I could do one if they wanted me too."

"I know dear," Sara smiled and kissed him, which quickly seemed to pacify the great giant of a man.

Lori chuckled as she observed the pair, "I've changed my mind; I think I want to watch the match after all."

"You're sure?" Sara blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lori nodded quickly while inwardly thinking, _'I'm not too sure that Trish doesn't have feelings for Chris; I just have to be sure.'_

"OK, he's coming out now," Mark indicated as he un-muted the television monitor.


	37. The Match

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  


__

On the monitor, the following images could be seen...

Jericho's music hit as the countdown was displayed on the Titantron. As the counter hit zero, the whole arena erupted as pyro went off and Chris appeared on the platform. He stood there facing backwards with his arms raised straight out to his sides for a moment before ceremoniously turning around to face the crowd--

"Wow that's quite an entrance," Lori couldn't help but remark.

__

His face wore an extremely worried expression as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring. When he caught sight of Trish, he stared blankly a moment before slowly climbing the ring steps and posed halfheartedly on the apron---

"Oh this is too much," Chuckled Mark.

"What's so funny?" Asked Lori in confusion.

"Look at him selling the broken-hearted puppy dog routine," Mark answered.

"He does look quite sad," Sara commented. 

"Yeah, he ought to get an Oscar for that performance," Mark nodded.

__

The camera panned across the ring to the corner where Trish and Lita (aka Amy) looked on. Trish looked like she was ready to kill someone while Amy bore an equally angry expression. 

"They're wrestling Trish and Lita?!" Mark responded with surprise, "No wonder Vince begged me to make an appearance tonight, the ratings must really be plummeting."

"This is ludicrous," Sara breathed her own opinion as they gazed on at the screen.

Meanwhile, out in the ring--

"I can't believe they're making us do this," Chris mumbled to Christian (aka Jason) under his breath.

"This is so stupid," Remarked Christian in an inaudible whisper, "I'll start."

__

On the monitor backstage the action continued--

On the other side, Lita had agreed to go first. Initially, Christian never really put up an offensive maneuver. He just kept deflecting Amy's attempts to _punch him, finally she made a lucky strike to his midsection. Christian appeared to have lost his wind in result while Lita climbed the turnbuckle in the corner. As Lita prepared to execute a Litacanranna from the top rope, Christian recovered and scooped her up and powerslammed her hard onto the canvas mat._

"Ouch," Sara remarked. "That had to hurt."

"Yeah, that Amy, she's takes a good bump." Mark nodded in appreciation.

_At that moment, Christian headed over and tagged in Chris. Lita struggled to crawl to her own corner but Jericho grabbed her ankle and jerked her backward to prevent her escape. Lita rolled over quickly and kicked out of his grasp and made one last desperate lunge to tag in Trish. Contact was made and Chris instantly appeared stunned and uncertain as to what to do next. Trish ran at him next, apparently planning to mount an all out assault. When she got close enough, Chris grabbed her wrists quickly and forced them behind her back._

"Calm down," Chris yelled at her. "Calm down and listen to me."

She did not listen instead she choose to bring her knee up hard and buried it deep into his groin.

"Mark, she didn't pull that blow," Sara observed with skilled eyes.

"You're right Sara," Mark realized and agreed. "Damn girl, what is she thinking?"

"Poor Chris," Whispered Lori realizing that blow had not been faked at all.

_Chris doubled over in extreme pain. Then he looked up at Trish in time to see her boot come flying straight at his head in a nasty looking Trish-kick. He crashed down to the mat and rolled into a ball trying to overcome the pain as his head began to swim._

"That was a little stiff too," Mark growled. "She's really trying to hurt him."

__

Christian apparently seemed to agree as he rushed into the ring and pushed her down hard while screaming angrily, "Stupid b*tch!"

"Don't," Chris managed to wheeze in between coughs. "I'll be all right."

Trish meanwhile had made a beeline back to her partner. Lita gave her a curious glance before accepting the tag and stepping into the ring once more. By this time, Christian had been forced back to his own position by the referee where Chris made his way over and tagged out to recuperate. Once again, Christian and Lita were face to face in the center. She attempted to do a headlock takedown, which Christian easily overpowered.

"They're improvising," Mark observed. "Chris must be hurting bad."

"Why would she do this?" Sara mused aloud.

"I have a pretty good idea," Lori thought as the match continued.

Meanwhile out in the ring--

In his corner, Chris was struggling to regain his composure. He was fuming internally but knew that they must somehow get back to the scripted plan of action. He'd deal with 'Miss Attitude' later. Finally feeling ready, Chris gave Christian a signal to make him aware of that. Christian and Lita quickly worked in an opening in which the other team members could believably tag back in.

"Stick to the script Trish," Amy warned in a whisper as the blonde bombshell stepped through the ropes.

Chris did nothing to mask the anger that registered on his features. Trish snickered as she began her assault anew.

"Let's end this now," Hissed Chris at the blonde vixen.

Trish flew at him in attempt to take him with her bulldog takedown. Chris speared her as she approached with just enough force to knock her off balance. Then he deftly pushed her over his knee and spanked her hard.

Backstage, Mark Calloway laughed, "Way to go Chris."

The next moment Chris grabbed Trish's face and pulled her to his own. Placing his mouth over her own he kissed her forcibly. She appeared to be losing strength and then Chris suddenly slammed her to the met and covered her for the pinfall. As the referee raised Jericho and Christian's hands in victory, blood could be seen trickling down from a deep puncture to Jericho's lower lip. The men quickly exited the ring and headed back up through the curtain. Trish started to move around then pretending to have recovered from the breathtaking 'kiss' she had received from Jericho. The camera just missed capturing the wickedly cruel grin that she wore.


	38. Just a Puppet

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  


"Bischoff!" Chris yelled angrily as walked into the makeshift office. "I want to talk to you."

"Relax Chris," Eric told him softly. "Sit down and we'll discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss," Chris shouted planting a hand on either side of the desk to illustrate his point. "You saw that, what she did. I want her fined and this angle dropped."

"Now Chris really, you're over-reacting," Eric smiled that annoying smile of his. "She made a mistake we all do."

"Mistake my eye," Added Jason.

"Mr. Reso, perhaps you'd like to step outside, this discussion doesn't concern you," Eric glared at him in warning.

"Fine, I'm going to go check on Lori," Jason retorted. "Hold your ground man," He slapped Chris on the shoulder in encouragement.

"Now then, Chris, if you insist on remaining standing; I'll make this short and sweet," Eric began.

"Fine," Chris retorted bitterly.

"The fans are really into this angle; it would be foolish to drop it now," Eric told him. "You'll just have to suck it up, pardon the expression, and keep going. And perhaps start wearing a cup I might add. I assure you, Trish will receive a reprimand for her actions. But the angle will continue despite her actions tonight and that's the end of discussion. Any attempts to deviate from the set plan and I'll see that you are sued for breech of contract."

"Sued?!" Chris stared at his boss in disbelief. "Just what is going on around here, that has you so wrapped around the script writers' fingers."

Eric shifted uncomfortably and pulled at his collar, "Look that's the end of the discussion, please leave," Eric managed.

__

'Something is rotten in Denmark,' Chris thought as he left and headed back for the locker room bearing the name 'The Undertaker' 

The door opened and Lori breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Chris at long last. Rushing over, Lori embraced him.

"Are you OK?" She asked, "I was watching and I was so worried when I saw what she did to you."

"I'm all right," Chris forced a smile and returned the embrace. "It was an accident, she didn't mean it but I think I'm going to need some ice."

"An accident," Mark raised an eyebrow. "That was no accident."

"It was Mark, let's just drop the subject," Chris stared at him intently and took the ice that Sara had gotten together for him. 

"Jason got your stuff from your locker room earlier," Lori informed him then adding, "He figured you might want to go back to the hotel when you got back."

"Yeah, I think that we will if you don't mind," Chris told her as he held the ice to his sore lower regions. "Where'd he go?"

"He said he had to run an errand," Sara filled in.

"Oh man, sorry to rush out but I'm up," Mark realized and stood up suddenly.

"Go to it big man," Chris smacked his shoulder to urge him on. "We'll catch up again later, maybe you two would like to come over for dinner when we go back home next week."

"Sounds wonderful," Mark promised and walked out the door.

Sara helped carry Chris's belongings out to the rental car and a short drive later the couple had reached their hotel room.

*****************************************************************


	39. Icy Threats

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!****************************************  


**********

Back at the hotel...

"Please Chris," Lori begged. "You're hurting; let me help you carry the bags in."

"No," Chris declined stubbornly and winced greatly as he picked up his heavy dufflebag.

"Come on, Chris," Lori urged him once more. "Just once, let me take care of you, all right?"

Realizing that she was right, Chris sighed and let go of the bag.

"Thank you," Lori told him picking it up herself with no trouble at all. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and into the shower; you stink."

"Yes ma'am," Chris saluted and picked up a much lighter bag.

After a little bit, Chris had showered and put on a simple pair of black boxer shorts. Stepping back into the bedroom area of the suite, Chris realized Lori had disappeared.

"Lori?" He called softly. "Where are you?" Finally, he spied a note she'd scrawled on the tabletop.

__

Chris,

Went to get some more ice for you. Be back soon.

Love Lori

"Oh," Chris realized aloud.

Meanwhile out and up the hallway at the ice machine...

Lori hummed a low tune as she filled the little bucket; unaware that someone was watching and approaching her from behind. She was startled when a pair of large hands quickly grabbed her from behind and a knife pressed to her throat in the next minute. She was pinned so that she was unable to turn around to face her attacker. All she could tell was that it was a male that was fairly large in build.

"Well hello there," He told her in a low voice. "Don't make a sound and you'll be all right," The voice told her; "Someone asked me to give you a message." A tear of fright rolled down her cheeks then as he continued, "You need to leave Chris as soon as the opportunity presents itself and never go back to him again." Sensing the question in her mind he answered, "Or else the next time he wrestles he will be hurt more seriously; accidents happen and it'd be a shame if something happened to him." Lori nodded in understanding of the demand, the last thing she wanted was for something to happen to Chris. "Now, close your eyes and count to twenty; don't you dare look around before you reach twenty if you know what's good for him." Lori silently did as she was bidden, she felt the hands leave her throat, and heard the elevator doors open and shut before she'd finished counting. As she knew it would be when she looked up, she realized she was alone once more. 

__

''What am I going to do?,' She thought as she struggled to compose herself and finished getting the ice.

*********************************************

In a few moments, she returned to the hotel room trying her best to hide how sad she was. Her mind was reeling as she tried to think of a way to do it: how to break his heart. Forcing a cheery smile on her face, Lori turned the doorknob and entered.

"Hey there," She called out forcing her self to sound happy.

"Thanks," Chris hugged her and then took the ice from her hands. "You're too good to me."

"How's the head?" Lori asked knowing the kick had to have given him a sizable knot.

"Smarts a little," Chris answered; "But I've had worse."

"Did she bite you too?" Lori noticed the split in his lip then_. 'Maybe, I should tell him; no, I can't'_ Lori's conscience was warring within.

"Yeah," Chris shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what her problem is." He reached out and pulled Lori down beside him, "Lori, I just don't know what got into her."

__

'I think I do,' Lori thought but kept silent.

"Penny for 'em?" Chris asked noting her expression.

"Nothing Chris," Lori willed herself to look happy; "Just didn't like seeing you hurt, I guess."

"Aw honey," Chris chuckled softly; "Trust me, this is nothing I'll be all right in the morning." Then he paused as he realized Lori had seen his match, "So why'd you change your mind about watching?"

"I don't know," Lori shrugged. "Sara was talking about how Mark had something with Stephanie a few years back and I guess I was just curious."

"Oh," Chris reacted and gave her a quick squeeze with his near arm. "Thanks, it means a lot to me that you watched it even if I couldn't see you."

"Chris, I need to tell you something," Lori's thoughts tumbled out of her mouth before she could check them.

"What hon?" Chris turned and looked her in the eye.

Lori sighed trying not to lose her nerve, "I think I know why Trish attacked you."

"Really?" Chris blinked in surprise.

"When you introduced us today," Lori continued. "She clawed me when you told her about the twins."

"Clawed you?" Chris bore an expression of puzzlement. "I didn't see that."

"She was still shaking my hand at the time and she dug her nails in hard at that moment," Lori tried to explain; "I think she has feelings for you."

"Hmm," Chris's gaze grew thoughtful then he gazed downward at the ice; "She has a funny way of expressing them." His expression brightened though the next moment as he joked, "Well, no woman can resist the sexy beast that I am."

"Sexy beast?" Lori giggled and raised an eyebrow, "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

"Hey!" Chris retorted realizing he was being insulted, "You take that back woman!"

"Never," Lori laughed as he grabbed her a started to tickle.

"Take it back and I'll stop tickling you," Chris demanded.

"OK, OK, " Lori squealed, "I take it back you are sexy beast."

"That's better young lady," Chris let her go; "If I wasn't so sore; I'd prove it to you too."

"I know you would," Lori smiled; "But you need to rest tonight." _' And I have let you go,'_ She added mentally, her heart already breaking for him.

Fast forward to another hotel room, twenty minutes later...

"I did what you asked," A blonde man declared; "I want my reward."

"You're sure it was her?" The woman inquired.

"One hundred percent, now I want what you promised," He said while stroking his goatee thoughtfully as he gazed at her.

"Sure, come and get it," Trish addressed him as she let her robe fall to the floor.

****

*******************************************************


	40. The Diner

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

(a/n) Don't despair at the end of this chapter; all will work out in the end. I just felt Lori's life has been a little too perfect thus far.

I can't believe I've finally reached forty chapters of this tale…Hope everyone is enjoying; thanks for such great reviews to all who submitted them………..****************************************  


The next morning, back at Chris and Lori's room...

"Well, you ready to go?" Chris asked Lori then.

"Yeah, let's go," She answered.

The next venue was within driving range, they'd decided to carpool with Jason and Lance Storm. Both men were already in the vehicle waiting for Chris and Lori; they'd taken seats in the front leaving the back to the couple. After helping put the last bags in the back, they were on their way with Jason behind the driver's seat. 

"You're awful quiet this morning," Chris commented after five minutes of driving. "Is something wrong?" He asked her in a low voice.

"No," Lori sighed and shook her head. "I'm good really."

"You're sure?" Chris pressed unconvinced.

"Yeah Chris," Lori faked a yawn and told him a lie; "I'm tired, I think I'm just going to take a nap." 'Please Chris just don't say anything else, this hurts too much already.'

"All right hon," Chris shifted so she could rest against him more comfortably, "I didn't realize you hadn't slept well last night."

"It's OK," Lori said thankful he was letting the issue drop. 'He's so good to me, how am I ever going to go through with this,' Lori lamented inwardly as she felt tears forming in her eyes; 'there has got to be another way.'

Several hours later and many miles later....

"-Lori?" Chris's voice broke into her slumber; "We've stopped to eat. Time to get up."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Lori asked in mid-yawn.

"Oakland," Lance answered from his position up front. "We're about halfway there now, only about two more hours."

Jason had gotten out by this point and opened her door for her, "Let's go eat." 

Lori stepped out into the bright Californian day and the four traveling companions made their way into the rustic truckstop diner. Once inside, Lori excused herself to use the bathroom while the three men found a table.

"I didn't want to talk about this in front of Lori," Chris began when they were seated. "I know I can trust you two."

"Let's have it Chris," Lance urged him.

"Something is up with Bischoff," Chris spoke in a low whisper so as not to attract attention. "He practically wrote off Trish's behavior completely as if I shouldn't have been upset."

"Really?" Jason was intrigued.

"Yeah, he told me that he wasn't pulling the angle and that if I try to fight it; he'd sue for breech of contract," Chris recounted the conversation he'd had with the gm the day before. "Someone's got him on a short leash but I can't fathom who or what would have him acting so irrationally." 

"That's interesting," Remarked Lance.

"What do you think we should do?" Jason asked.

"Excuse me," A feminine voice interrupted their discussion.

The trio looked up in time to see, Stacey Kiebler standing there and regarding them.

"Hi Stacey," Grinned Lance at the leggy diva.

"Can I talk to you Chris?" Stacey requested. "Alone?"

"Uh, sure," Chris responded, hoping maybe Stacey had some answers.

After walking across the diner, Stacey pointed out a booth that seemed private from prying eyes. 

"Here," Stacey gestured sitting down.

Chris took a seat," What's this all about Stacey?"

"I'm not sure I should be telling you this," Stacey breathed nervously before continuing; "But I overheard some people talking and you need to watch your back. Someone is none too thrilled that you've decided to settle down and they're willing to do anything to break you two apart."

"Trish, that much I've already guessed?" Chris nodded, "Right?"

Stacey re-emphasized,"I mean it Chris.... anything; just be careful;" then casting nervous eyes around the dining area once more; she quickly got up and exited the diner.

Chris rejoined his friends in time to see Stacey get into a small sedan that screeched as the driver pulled away.

"Lori, isn't back from the ladies room yet?" Chris asked without sitting down.

"No man," Jason shook his head; "Maybe the drive made her sick."

Chris got a sinking feeling in stomach and immediately headed for the room to find her, "Lori," he called knocking on the door to the room marked ladies. "You all right, honey?"

A moment later the door opened and Chris found himself face-to-face with a six foot tall large framed mid-aged trucker woman, "Hey Sugarplum, my name's not Lori but you can call me 'Honey'," she drawled in a distinctly Southern accent.

"Oh, I sorry," Chris replied stunned. "I was waiting for my fiancee, she's been in there awhile."

"Well Sweetcakes," The lady answered him in a tone more serious, "I'm afraid to tell you but there was no one else in there."

It took a moment for her words to sink in then it registered, "Oh no," Chris mumbled as his head began to swim and he groped out to the doorway to keep from falling down. It was then that he noticed there was an exit door in the back of the hallway. Something in his gut told him to open it; he did so in time to see a big black rig pulling off of the busy terminal's lot. He could have sworn that Lori was in the passenger side. He chased after the rig as fast as he could go, "Lori, wait!" He yelled frantically waving his arms. When he could run no further, he sank to his knees in utter shock and disbelief that this was happening. Then he buried his head in his hands and began to cry as he wondered why she'd gone.

******************************************

In the side mirror of the big truck, she saw him come out running and then fall to his knees. She hated that she had to do this to him, but she knew that the alternative would be far worse.

"You sure you want to do this?" The graying trucker asked her thoughtfully.

"Yes," Lori told him brushing away the lone tear that rolled down her face. "Thank you."

She kept looking at the mirror until the little diner became only a dot in the distance.

*************************************


	41. Hot Pursuit

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

(a/n to nascargirl) I have the utmost respect for truckers; I hope I got the breakdown believeable (I really don't know that much about trucks myself) Let me know if it works, thanks again for reviewing to all who have done so………..****************************************  


Lance and Jason were startled when Chris came racing into the diner. Slapping down a hundred dollar bill to cover the tab, he yelled; "Come on, we've got to go now!"

"Huh?"

"What?" His friends replied and rushed to follow him.

"What's going on?" Asked Jason jumping in the already running SUV.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lori?" Wondered Lance out loud as Chris slammed the vehicle into gear. 

"She's gone," Chris stated as he pulled the truck out onto the highway with the tires squealing.

"Gone?" His friends replied in unison.

"How? Why?" Jason asked blankly.

"She hitched a ride on a big rig," Chris explained as he pushed the accelerator down to the floor. "They were pulling out when I got outside."

"Why?" Jason repeated once more.

"I don't know," Chris returned shaking his head; "All that I know is I can't let her go, we've got to catch the truck."

"Oh man," Lance lamented as Chris swerved into the wrong lane to pass a slow moving vehicle. "That was close."

"So what did Stacey want?" Jason asked as they flew down the highway.

"She said pretty much what I already knew, that someone is unhappy with my engagement," Chris told him. "But she also said that they'd do anything to break us apart."

"That's low," Jason commented. "You don't think perhaps someone threatened her do you?"

Chris realized that it was a definite possibility, "I don' t know what to think, I just want her back." His mind was reeling, as he thought of who would've have been able to do such a thing. He couldn't think of when they could have done it; he'd made sure that Mark would keep her safe while he was out wrestling. The only time she'd been out of sight was when he'd been in the shower and she'd left to get the ice. "That's it!" He cried slamming his fist to the steering wheel.

"What?" Jason responded.

"When she left to get the ice," Chris explained. "Someone must have gotten to her then, that's why she was so down when she came back to the room. I could've sworn she'd been crying but she refused to tell me what was bothering her then. I left her go, figuring maybe it was just a hormonal moment. Damn it, I shouldn't have though, maybe if I'd tried harder-"

Jason laid a hand on his arm and interrupted, "Chris, buddy, don't do that to yourself; you couldn't have known. Let's just find your girl, all right? You can ask her what is was then."

**************************

A mile or so ahead on the road...

"How bad is it?" Lori asked the truck driver nervously as he stepped back up into the cab.

"We're stuck here and we have to wait for a tow," The man replied easily.

"You can't change the tire?" Lori asked quizzically.

"Honey," The man chuckled; "You don't know too much about trucks do you?"

"Sorry," Lori looked downward; "I just can't have him find me."

"Just what did he do to you, honey?" The man asked kindly.

Lori sensed he didn't mean any harm and answered, "It's not anything he did, I just can't stay with him for he would be in danger."

"Oh," The man nodded; "Well then, I guess you have your reasons then." His eyes sparkled as he saw a rapidly approaching SUV coming from the direction of the diner. His heart told him that these two should not be apart, regardless of the danger. She'd been so determined to go with him that he'd not stopped her back at the stop but now, he'd a feeling he should have. Yes, perhaps a higher power had been at work and caused his truck to break down in the end. He knew she hadn't seen it; at present she was looking blankly at the black ribbon of asphalt that lay ahead of them. The vehicle pulled up to a stop behind them then and a longhaired blonde man jumped out. 


	42. Reunion

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


The sound of tires crunching on gravel startled Lori out of her thoughts, _'Oh no,'_ She realized that was him and they'd caught up to the broken down truck.

"Go talk to him honey," The driver patted her hand in encouragement; "Perhaps the danger can be dealt with another way."

Lori realized she was cornered and couldn't run away this time. She sighed deeply and pushed the door open as Chris had just reached the other side. He said nothing he just reached up and pulled her down gently. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her close for several moments before anyone spoke a word. She exploded into tears against his firm chest.

He spoke first with his voice choked with emotion, "Lori, don't ever do that to me again; I know someone scared you last night."

"I'm sorry," She managed through her sobs; "I just was so scared; they said you'd get hurt if I didn't go."

"Who?" Chris asked softly but never once letting go while he felt his anger boiling within, "Was it Trish?"

"No," Lori shook her head; "It was a man but I never saw his face." At that, Lori lost her ability to speak as a new wave of emotion shook her body.

_'I'm going to kill him,'_ Chris vowed silently. "Shhh honey, everything is going to be all right. You're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you," He told her rocking her body protectively. "We're going to work this out, I promise."

"Oh, thank God," Jason breathed as he came around the back of the trailer. "She's all right."

"Come on Lori," Chris told her gently, "we have to get on the road again."

Lori glanced back at the truck driver, "Thanks mister, for everything."

He tipped his hat as he answered, "No thanks needed Miss, you just work this out. I can tell he loves you very much and a love that strong should never be thrown away."

After a few minutes (and after the guys made sure the trucker would be okay); they were back on the road and on their way to Oakland once more. It was Lance's turn to drive and once again, Lori and Chris rode in the back seat. They found another place to eat since no one had eaten at the last one. This time, it was uneventful and Chris drove the final leg of the trip to Oakland. They arrived there just after three o'clock and hurriedly checked into their rooms. 

In Jericho's hotel room a few minutes later....

"All right Lori," Chris began as soon they were alone; "Now lets talk about this, tell me exactly what happened."

Lori took a deep breath and then began to recount the events at the ice machine the day before. 

When she got to the part where the attacker pulled the knife, Chris couldn't help but remark "He put a knife to your throat" and again, he vowed silently to kill whomever it was that was responsible. Finally, Lori was able to finish her tale, "And when I looked up, I was alone again."

"Aw honey," Chris reacted and asked; "Why didn't you come to me?"

Lori sniffed and shrugged, "I didn't know what they'd do, I couldn't bear the thought of them hurting you."

"You should have told me anyhow," Chris chided her trying not to sound harsh but he had to make his point. "If we're going to be married, you have to come to me about these things. We'll work them out together, that's what marriage is Lori, understand?"

She realized he was right but her heart was still troubled, "I know Chris, I'm sorry. So what do we do now?"

"Well, I have a good idea of a few guys that might be involved," Chris told her; "But I don't want you to worry anymore. Jason and Lance are going to help me with this. I promise you, we will find him and nothing is going to happen to me."

__

'I hope that you are right,' Lori thought sadly. "I'll try not to worry," She promised but knew that it was a false one.


	43. Message from a Maniac

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


A little while later, Chris and Lori arrived at the Oakland arena. Walking down the backstage hallway, Chris caught sight of Lance engaged in conversation with Spike Dudley.

"Hey Lance," Chris called out; "You seen Reso anywhere tonight?"

"Uh, I think I saw him down there," Lance scratched his head as he thought about it; "Last door on the left."

"Thanks," Chris nodded.

"No problem," Lance smiled easily and returned to his conversation once more.

"Hey Chris," Smiled Jerry Lawler broadly, "Who's your new friend?"

"Jerry, this is Lori," Chris hurriedly introduced them; "Lori, meet Jerry. He does the color commentary for the broadcast shows, but he also wrestles from time to time as well."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Lori extended her hand in greeting.

"Charmed," Jerry smiled, shook it, and held on a little too long for Chris's comfort.

"Yes, Jerry," Chris added evenly; "We're going to married."

"Oh?" Jerry's eyes registered surprise as he raised them to meet Lori's face once more, "Congratulations then."

"Thanks, well if you'll excuse me," Chris grabbed Lori's arm and gently herded her away. "I've got to talk to Jason before the show starts."

"Of course," Jerry nodded as he watched them walk away.

"He seemed 'nice'," Lori commented as they walked to the room at last.

Chris only grunted in reply as he knocked on the dressing room door. He was surprised when the simple motion caused the door to swing inward; apparently, it had not been latched. "Jason?" Chris called out, "You in here?"

A weak sound emanated from the shower area.

"Did you hear that?" Lori whispered.

"Jason?" Chris called again feeling his gut tense, "Stay behind me, Lori. Something isn't right about this."

The faint noise drew Lori's attention once more to the shower area. "Oh look Chris!" Lori gasped as she spotted droplets of red leading into it. 

"Stay here," Chris told her wasting no time and rushed into the watery area.

He felt the instinct to vomit overtake him as he took in the sight that lay before him. The steady stream of water cascaded down onto the bare body of Jason Reso. He lay sprawled on the cold tile floor as blood swirled around his unconscious form and flowed into the drain. It took a few seconds to register before Chris was able to find his voice.

"Lori, don't come in here," Chris warned. "Find a phone and call 911 then get Lance."

"Ye-s Chris," Lori managed. "Is he?" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"No, he's alive but unconscious," Chris told her. "Now go and hurry!"


	44. Manipulations and Separations

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


"You've taken this too far," Eric grumbled angrily at the blonde Canadian diva.

"He'll be all right," Trish rolled her eyes dismissively.

"I was a fool to listen to you in the first place," Eric lamented. "Vince'll have my head on a platter if he finds out that I had any involvement in it."

"Just relax," The woman cooed as she ran a hand across his shoulders suggestively. "Everything will be just fine."

"I don't know, Trish," Eric murmured already losing the will to stand up to the woman as she slid her hands south to soothe him further.

********************************************************

The paramedics rushed into the small dressing room and hurried to attend to Jason Reso.

"We'll need you to stay back," One of the workers addressed them.

"Will he be all right?" Lori spoke with a voice laced with fear as she clung tightly to Chris. 

"He's had some severe trauma to his head," The worker informed her and added; "we'll need to take him in for further examination." 

They worked and loaded him unto a stretcher quickly wheeling him out the door.

"Which one of you will ride with him?" Asked the paramedic.

"Huh?" Chris replied stunned.

"Only one of you can go with," The man informed them.

"Go Chris," Lori urged him; "He needs you more than I do right now."

"No Lori," Chris told her; "I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"I'll find Lance," Lori promised. "I'll be okay."

"Excuse me sir?" The worker had to interrupt, "We really have to get going."

"Go Chris," Lori urged him trying not to let him see that she was scared to death to stay there without him. 

With a last look at Lori, Chris hurried to catch up to the ambulance workers before they left without him. Lori stepped out into the hall and set off to find Lance. As the tears finally spilled down her cheeks unchecked. She'd gone a few paces when a brunette man with a long ponytail stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey honey," He called; "You okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded reluctant to talk further not knowing whom she could trust. "I need to find Lance."

"Lance?" The man repeated, "I'm Rob, what happened to Jason?"

"He was attacked, please Mr. Rob," Lori told him again, "I must find Lance."

"OK, OK," He threw his hands up in submission, "I'll help you. I think I'm saw him up at the other end."

"Whatever," Lori sighed sensing he most likely was not the culprit. "Come on, let's go."

"Haven't seen you around here before," Rob commented as they walked along. "You a new valet?"

"Me? A valet?" Lori couldn't believe she could be mistaken for one, "Heavens no, I'm just here with my fiancé, Chris Irvine. My name is Lori Ford."

"Chris?" Rob raised an eyebrow then looked a little disappointed, "Oh."

He didn't say anything else until they'd reached Lance's dressing room; "Here you go... Lori. I'll see you around okay?"

"Sure Rob," Lori commented her voice devoid of emotion. "Thanks for showing me where to find him."

"No problem," Rob flashed a broad smile before leaving.

Lori knocked tentatively on the door and Lance poked his head out a moment later.

"Lori?" Lance noticed that she was upset immediately, "What's wrong? Is it Chris?"

"No, it's Jason," Lori corrected him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," Lance returned. "Tell me what happened."

Quickly Lori filled him in on all the details.

"So, Chris went with him?" Lance responded at the end. 

"Yes," Lori nodded; "He was reluctant to leave me behind but I told him Jason needed him more and that I would seek you out and here I am."

"You did the right thing Lori," Lance assured her. "We'll go over right after my match."

"Who would do such a thing?" Lori mused in disbelief.

"I don't know," Lance shrugged sadly. "Well, we'd better go tell Bischoff so he can find replacement matches for Chris and Jason's."

"Yeah," Lori muttered.

A few moments later, they found the office with the sign 'E Bischoff- GM' marked on the door. After they'd told him their story, he'd been sympathetic and moved Lance's match up so that they could leave faster. He'd also asked them to call as soon as they knew anything regarding Jason's condition. They missed the Cheshire cat-type grin that stole across his face as he watched them leave afterwards.


	45. It was who?

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


Lance's match was pushed up until just after 9:15 and Lori stayed in his shared locker room while she anxiously awaiting his return. The wrestlers that he was sharing the room with were none other than the tag duo, Rosey and the Hurricane. As luck would have it when it was time for Lance's match, Shane was able to stay with Lori. After a quick briefing regarding the attack on Jason, he was glad to do it.

"So you and Chris," Shane was remarking; "I never thought that guy would settle down. Good for you, he's a great person."

"I think so," Lori replied nervously. "It all happened kind of fast, I guess I'm still reeling."

"Well, I wish you both my best," Shane smiled just a Rosey opened the door and entered.

"Hey there," Rosey greeted his partner as he caught sight of Lori; "Shane, I'm sorry I didn't know you had a visitor; I'll leave."

"No man," Shane stopped him. "You can stay. Lori here, she is Chris's girl. Jason was attacked earlier tonight and Chris rode with the ambulance crew to the hospital."

"Attacked?" Rosey regarded his friend in shock, "When? Where?"

"In their locker room, earlier tonight," Lori explained. "Chris found him...in the shower. He was unconscious and bleeding badly."

"Who would do such a thing?" Rosey remarked. 

"I don't know," Lori shook her head sadly. "We've been trying to find out."

****************

"Mr. Irvine?" The nurse addressed him as he sat in the waiting room.

"Yes?" He looked up expectantly. "Is Jay going to be all right?"

"Well, it appears he's taken a severe blow to the brain," She explained. "It's probably going to swell and he'll have a concussion but otherwise he's going to be okay."

"Can I see him?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Sure, he's a little groggy but he's awake now," The nurse informed him.

Chris followed her back to the room where Jason lay.

"Hey," Chris called softly as he entered.

"Ugh," Jason moaned in reply. "It...was..Scott."

"Scott?" Chris blinked, "Steiner?"

Weakly Jason attempted to nod affirmatively and found the simple motion excruciating to his head injury.

"Don't try to move too much buddy," Chris chided him. "That's all we need to know for now, you just take it easy."

*********************


	46. Identity Unquestioned

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

(a/n) This past Monday night raw was absolutely GREAT, both of my faves in the ring at the same time (y2j & rvd) & working together. The best part of all, I was THERE in Hershey. Live events rule….lol… okay enough CJ drooling time for the latest installation of my saga……

****************************************  


Later that night back at the hotel…

"So, no one bothered you at the arena?" Chris was double-checking for what seemed the tenth time to Lori.

"No Chris," She laughed touched by his concern; "I swear, no one bothered me."

"I'm sorry," Chris smiled sheepishly; "I guess I just am extra edgy with what happened to Jason."

"That's understandable," Lori walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lori," Chris began his tone suddenly more serious; "Do you think you could identify your attacker's voice if you heard it?"

"I..uh..guess so," Lori answered resting her head against his shoulder.

"Good," Chris breathed into her hair and then gently undid her arms and went to his duffel bag. "I want you to watch something," He explained as he pulled out a video cassette tape and he popped it into the room's VCR. "This may be the man who attacked you."

"Oh," Lori gasped suddenly feeling a little nervous. 

__

On the screen, sirens blared and red strobe lights shone all around an unnamed arena. Moments later, a large heavily muscled man walked down the ramp. He had a bleach-blonde crewcut and a black stripe of a goatee on his chin. His arms were grotesquely out of proportion to his legs.

"Who is he?" Lori asked sitting down on the edge of the bed behind her.

"His name is Scott Steiner," Chris told her as he sat down beside her. Putting his arm around her, he informed her further, "This was taken a few weeks ago, he'll get in the ring and talk a few moments. I thought maybe you might be able to identify his voice."

Lori nodded in understanding as she watched the screen. True to Chris's word, the man picked up a microphone and began to speak. Instantly Lori knew this indeed was the man who'd threatened her.

"Well," Chris asked after Scott had been talking several moments; "Is it him?"

Lori looked at the screen sighed deeply and spoke with a quiet voice, "Yes, it's him."

"I knew it!" Chris cried triumphantly. He startled Lori in the process, "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just glad we've identified the culprit."

"Do you think it was the same guy who attacked Jason?" Lori asked and felt fearful that the same could happen to Chris.

"Yeah, Jason was able to tell me that much when he woke up," Chris told her.

"I guess we should inform the police then," Lori realized aloud.

"Oh no, that's too good for what he deserves," Chris answered bitterly; "I'm going make him pay—personally."

********************************************************

****


	47. Cowardice

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


Just after midnight, Lori woke up with a start as she realized that the other side of the bed was vacant.

"Chris?" She called out into the darkness.

An unexpected voice answered her call, "Lori, it's all right. It's Shane." He explained as he turned on a lamp, "Chris asked me to stay with you."

"Oh God," Lori felt cold in fear, "He went after Steiner, didn't he?"

"Yes," Shane admitted then added, "He's safe, he didn't go alone."

"What's he going to do to him?" Lori asked next not sure whether she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Shane told her. "Now, you just go back to sleep."

'It's not likely that I'm going to be able to now,' Lori thought in the darkness.

******************************

In a bar nearby....

"There he is," Lance pointed to the man they sought, "In the middle of those women, keep it cool man. You won't be able to protect her if you get yourself thrown in jail."

"Yeah man, I know," Chris burned with anger. 

"So what's the plan?" Lance asked.

"Well, we're going to have a little chat with him," Chris informed his friend.

Together, they walked across the room and towards the unsuspecting blonde wrestler.

"Scott," Chris began trying to fake a friendly tone; "How you been?"

Scott blinked as if surprised before responding, "Good man, have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do," Chris forced a cheery tone. "Too bad about what happened to Jason tonight."

"Uh...yeah," Scott replied. "I heard it was pretty bad. Is he still unconscious?"

"Not anymore," Chris told him quietly, "Yeah thankfully, he managed to tell us who the attacker was too."

At that Scott's face drained of all color before he responded, "Maybe, you'd like to step outside a moment, there's a little park nearby where we could 'talk' in private." 

"Yeah, I really think I would," Chris gritted his teeth as he stepped back. "After you."

After an eerily quiet ten minutes walk, the three wrestlers arrived at the deserted lakeside park.

"Lance can stand watch," Chris stated as he cleared the locked gate of iron.

"So you doing this all for Jason?" Scott asked him quizzically as he jumped over the gate behind him.

"No Scott, I'm doing this for Lori," Chris stated heading further into the wooded enclosure.

Scott stopped in his tracks and chuckled heartily, "So the little whore blabbed, did she?"

"This is far enough Steiner," Chris wheeled around no longer able to contain his anger. 

"Sure Canuk," Steiner leered back at him; "Bring it!"

Chris lunged forward and speared Scott knocking him down hard. Chris jumped on top of him and threw a punch hard at his face, to which Scott easily blocked and shoved the smaller man off him. 

Jumping back onto his feet, he challenged, "That all you got?"

"F- you Steiner," Chris retorted as they circled.

"Naw," Steiner taunted, "I'd rather do that to your girl." 

"You don't touch her," Chris yelled charging forward once more.

Unbeknownst to Chris, Scott had six-inch blade concealed in his boot. As Chris came forward he drew it quickly and plunged it deep within his midsection. Chris regarded Scott as his head began to swim from the pain.

Scott whispered into Chris's ears, "I told her to leave or there'd be an accident. Stupid ringrats, they never listen."

Chris summoned all his strength and pushed Scott away before collapsing to the ground. 

Scott stood over him and gazed down, "Sorry man that I had to do this to you. It's nothing personal, just business." Then he ran away leaving Chris alone and bleeding badly in the middle of the stony path.


	48. Malice

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


Lance was surprised when a few moments later, Scott reemerged from the park.

"Hey Storm," Scott called as he started running away. "Chris had a little accident; you'd better go check what's keeping him."

Lance paused a moment to let the words sink in and then was over the fence and at his friend's side in a flash.

"Oh man," Lance commented as he took in the sight of all the blood.

"Lance...*_cough_*," Chris struggled to talk, "Am-bu--lance."

And for the second time in as many days, a wrestler showed up in the emergency ward of the local hospital.

Back at the hotel room…

"I wonder what's keeping them," Shane mused as he noting it was nearing sunup.

As if in an answer to his question, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Shane greeted the caller. "Oh no! ….Yeah…we'll be right there," Shane finished and hung up the phone.

Lori looked at Shane and knew in an instant her worst fears had come true, "It's Chris isn't it? He was hurt badly, like Jason?"

"Yeah girl," Shane didn't want to lie to her; "Steiner had a knife, it was bad. Come on, we've got to get there."

***********************************

"Chris?" Lori called entering his room in the hospital.

The figure on the hospital bed moaned faintly in response to her call. The nurse in the room came across and guided Lori to a chair beside him. After Lori was seated the nurse smiled warmly and then offered some information. 

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be OK," She told her. "He's just going to be a little weak for awhile and he'll need time to recover. We've given him some heavy-duty drugs to help with the pain, so he's going to be a little out of it. He'll probably be pretty incoherent if he wakes up at all during your visit but he can hear you. It's good for him to hear your voice and know that you are here."

Lori nodded in understanding while she regarded his still form.

"I'll leave you two alone," The nurse told her before leaving; "If you need anything, the desk is right across the hall."

"Yes ma'am," Lori nodded once more; "Thank you."

Lori grabbed his near hand in her own and kissed it gently. His eyes fluttered faintly in response but remained closed. It was awful to see him there with tubes going in his nose and wires hooked up to him. Lori broke down and cried at the sight of him, '_How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have told him and then none of this would have happened.'_

She was sobbing violently now, face down against the mattress when she felt his hand brush against her hair.

"Do—n't ….cry," He whispered.

Lori sat bolt upright and realized that he'd spoken.

"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry," Lori babbled. "This is all my fault."

"No," He told her weakly and tried to smile. "I…tried to….be…hero….my…fault," he managed then started coughing violently.

"Don't try to talk," Lori patted his hand; "and you already are my hero."

He squeezed hers in response before falling back into a deep state of slumber once more. A knock sounded at the door and Lori wiped her tears away quickly.

"Hello there Lori," Eric Bischoff smiled broadly. "I came as soon as I heard. How is he?"

Lori gave him a quick update as much as she knew.

"I see," Eric responded; "Well I guess he'll need to be taken off the roster for a few weeks then. Again, so sorry this happened. I can't believe the violence that muggers will resort to."

"It wasn't a mugging," Lori blinked in disbelief.

"Yes my dear," Eric glared; "It was a mugging and if he wants to remain gainfully employed; it will remain a 'mugging'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, perfectly," Lori felt a chill go down her spine at his words.

"Good, then do be kind enough to share that with Mr. Irvine when he wakes up," Eric smirked and then turned around and exited quickly.


	49. On the Mend

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


After about five days, Chris was released from the hospital and the couple returned to Florida. Jason had also arrived home the day before; he'd been granted only two weeks to recover from his injuries. Lori made the suggestion to have him stay over at Chris's and she'd tend to them both while they recuperated to which Jason had readily agreed. 

The simple motion of walking created a real challenge to Chris, thankfully the blade had missed his major organs and he would indeed recover, in time. But it would take much longer for his surgically repaired muscles to heal than the initial three weeks that Bischoff had granted. 

After a phone call to the 'Boss' (Vince MacMahon), Eric suddenly felt more generous in granting leave to the blonde wrestler. The doctors predicted at least two months before he'd be safe to return to the squared circle. The hardest part of the recovery process for Chris was not being able to work out at all for fear he'd rip his stitches back open once more. Right then, the simple process of getting in and out of bed gave him excruciating pain. 

Jason was not much better; his skull had received a hairline fracture from the beating he'd taken. Vision in that eye was distorted most of the time and he felt like he'd had one whopper of a headache. 

Lori felt so guilty as she viewed then, knowing if it hadn't been for her affiliation none of this would have happened. One early morning, while standing alone on the patio, she was deep in the middle of one of these moments of quiet reflections. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she thought of the trouble she'd caused. She was startled when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"Sorry Lori," Chris breathed into her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Chris," Lori said simply glad for his reassuring presence.

He leaned around to kiss her cheek and was surprised to discover the dampness there.

"You've been crying?" He observed, "Why are you sad?"

"It's all my fault," Lori muttered. "I know you say it wasn't but Chris, it is. None of this would have happened if I hadn't come down here."

"What are you talking about?" Chris tensed trying not to get angry when she was feeling so sad, "We've been over this a million times Lori. I feel we belong together, regardless of what anyone else wants or thinks. There is nothing I am more sure about in my life."

"But what about Jason," Lori tried to counter. "He was innocent in all of this and still he was attacked, because of me."

"Lori," Chris took a deep breath and turned her around to face him. Cupping her chin, he tilted her lips towards his own. "For once in your life, quit worrying about the past and things you cannot change."

"I..." Lori sputtered.

"Shhh!" He told her and then enveloped her lips with his own, kissing away all the sadness.

Things began to get more heated when she pushed him away as gently as she could.

"What?" He asked.

"Your stitches," She reminded him.

"Be gentle," He quipped flashing her an irresistible grin.

She followed him into the house and through the hall to his bedroom. There they made love (albeit gingerly for his sake) for what was only the third time in their relationship.


	50. The Big Surprise

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


The Christmas season came and went without any further incidents. Chris's mother had begged them to come up to spend it with them but with his injury was unable to make the trip. So the Irvines came down to Florida and Lori was presented with the beautiful jewelry that Mrs. Irvine had bought on the last trip. December rolled into January which turned out to be unseasonably cool in their part of Florida. January edged closer to February. Chris was doing a lot better and regrettably his vacation would be ending on only a week after Valentines Day.

Lori was just shy of five months along in her pregnancy and her stomach had grown a great deal. Today was the day they would have an ultrasound and they would see the twins for the first time. Chris so bubbling over with excitement that Lori could help but laugh.

"You ready?" Chris looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah Chris," Lori shook her head. "Let me get my purse."

After a hour or so, they were in the doctor's examination room and the technician was showing them the monitor. 

"Hmm," She smiled thoughtfully. "Look's like one of each. You see that there?" She tapped the point of her pen on the screen, "That one is the boy and the other one is the girl."

"Aww look," Lori noticed something; "She's sucking her thumb."

"Thank you ma'am," Chris told the technician as he gazed with amazement at the images on the screen.

On the way home….

"I can't believe our luck," Chris commented. "One of each to start."

"Yeah, now it'll be easier to pick a combination of names," Lori nodded then stopped suddenly before questioning. "To start?"

"Sure," Chris smiled. "I figure we should have at least six."

"You're joking," Lori looked at him uncertain.

"Yeah Hon," He patted her hand. "I'm teasing. Let's just see how these two go. Take it one well, two in our case, at a time."

Pulling into the drive, Chris stopped her before she had a chance to get out of the truck (he'd fallen in love with her truck and hence always drove it now.)

"What?" Lori asked him.

"Stay here a minute," He told her giving her a sly wink.

"Uh..OK?" Lori watched as he darted into the house.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reemerged and opened her door.

"OK," Chris told her. "You can go in now."

Lori reached the front door and tentatively pushed it open.

"SURPRISE!!!" Called a familiar voice when she stepped inside.

"KATE!" Lori exclaimed as she saw her best friend in the whole world standing there.

Kate laughed before wrapping her in a big hug, "I've missed you girl."

It was then that Lori noticed a large rock on her friend's finger and Jeff Hardy seated there on the sofa.

"You and Jeff have gotten engaged?" Lori couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, figured since you were I might as well," Kate giggled. "Which is why I'm here."

"Well that's wonderful!" Lori told her. "I'm so happy for you."

"That's not the only reason I'm here though," Kate continued. "We've got to get planning for your wedding."

"Oh!" Lori gasped. "We haven't even set a date."

"I know," Chris inserted. "It's about time to decide if we want to do this before the twins arrive."

Lori looked down at her round figure, "I..uh..maybe it'd be better if we eloped."

"Nonsense Lori," Chris shook his head. "We're having a wedding. You're too beautiful to me not to marry you in front of our friends."

"How did the appointment go?" Kate asked easing the moment. "Could they tell?"

Chris told her proudly, "One boy, and one girl."

"Aww…that's so perfect," Kate gushed hugging her friend once more.

"Congratulations man," Jeff spoke up abandoning his post on the sofa.

"Um…Kate?" Lori's mind was whirling. "Did you guys set a date?"

"Well, we kind of wanted to do it soon," Kate admitted as Jeff joined her then. 

"What about…we do it together?" Lori suggested.

"Oh Lori!" Kate exclaimed. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well, let's just not stand here in the doorway all day," Jeff suggested. "We've got a wedding to plan."


	51. The Planning

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

****************************************  


The four walked into the den and sat down to discuss the wedding preparations on more detail. 

"Why not on Valentine's Day?" Jeff suggested once they were seated.

"What?!" Lori sputtered as Kate remarked, "Yeah, that's perfect."

"Lori honey," Chris told her laying an arm on hers, "it's okay if you don't like that."

"No, it's neat..uh.." Lori struggled to say what she was thinking, "It's just so soon." Then she glanced down at her rounded stomach, "I guess it'd be better to do it sooner rather then later."

"Good, then it's settled," Kate remarked then. "Now, what colors do we want?"

"Well since it's Valentines Day, why not red, pink and white?" Jeff suggested. 

"Think about it, shopping would be a breeze since the store's are all full of that kind of stuff now."

"We could use those conversation hearts for the favors at the reception," Chris put in.

"Well, I don't know boys," Kate smiled sympathetically. "It's probably too late to plan an all out reception. The wedding will have to be much simpler in nature if 

we want it for Valentines Day."

"She's right," Commented Lori. "Perhaps maybe it isn't the best idea afterall. You and Jeff should have more time so that you can have the whole shebang and do it right."

"Nonsense," Chris dismissed her doubts, "Jeff? Can I speak with you in private a moment?"

The pair of men disappeared for a few moments and left the girls in confused silence. 

"I wonder what they're up to," Kate shook her head.

"Who knows," Lori muttered a gazed thoughtfully at the doorway they'd departed through.

A short while later, Chris walked in with Jeff behind.

"OK ladies, listen up," He addressed them. "Jeff and I are going to handle the arrangements, you two just worry about finding your dresses."

"What?" Questioned Lori. 

"But?" Interjected Kate.

"No buts," Jeff chided as he made a crossing motion in front of him for her to stop. 

Chris dug out his keys and tossed them over to Lori, "Just go, find those dresses and leave the rest to us."

"OK," Lori smiled warily as she stood up from the couch. "Let's go Kate."

************************************

****


	52. The Wedding

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I'm trying to be better about that)

****************************************  


Two weeks later, the morning of Valentine's Day...

Lori, Kate and Lana arrived together outside the little chapel shortly before nine o'clock. They'd spent the night at the Copelands house so that Chris and Jeff didn't see their prospective brides before the ceremony. They walked down the hallway to the room where they'd been told to change and started their preparations.

"So Chris said that the makeup people would come around 9:30?" Kate was asking as she pulled her gown over her head.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Lori nodded as she fumbled to zip up her own.

"Here, let me help you," Lana smiled walking over to the struggling bride. 

"Thanks Lana," Lori returned gratefully.

"There now," She breathed as she finished her task; "You two look beautiful; Chris and Jeff aren't going to know what hit them."

  
"Hello?" Called out a feminine voice from the doorway. 

"Hi, are you Maria?" Asked Lori as she regarded the brunette woman.

"Yes, you must be Lori," Maria returned stepping inside the room followed closely by two younger women. "We're here to help you with your makeup and hair. This is Tina and Kim, they'll be helping me today."

"Pleased to meet you," Kate extended a hand to each one in turn and Lori followed suit.

"Now then," Maria told them briskly as she opened up the large case she was carrying. "Let's get started."

A short while later, nearing 10:30 that morning ….

Chris was sweating profusely as he stood in the front of the church beside Jeff and waited.

"How can you be so calm?" Chris muttered in a whisper.

"Easy man," Jeff smiled. "Kate's not going to back out of this, that's how."

__

'But you can't be sure about Lori,' Chris fretted internally.

As if reading his thoughts, "There's no way Lori will either, so relax Chris," Jeff reassured.

"I hope you're right," Chris breathed.

At that moment, Chris happened to glance back at the foyer and was shocked to see two familiar figures walking through the door.

"Jeff," Chris tugged his elbow; "I can't believe it, they came!" He whispered.

"Who?"

"It's her mother and brother," Chris explained quietly.

"Oh," Jeff was at a loss for words. 

"Father was too good to show up, I guess," Chris commented dryly. "Just as well, I might have had to deck him for what he put her through."

"You'd have to wait in line," Jeff informed him; "Come on buddy, don't let him ruin this day for you."

Just then the organist shifted into the familiar wedding piece the 'Bridal Chorus' and the two men watched in awe as their brides walked arm in arm down the aisle. Jeff let the tear of joy he felt roll unchecked down his cheek as he watched Kate come forward. When the girls reached the front, Kate gave Lori's hand a gentle squeeze before she parted and took her place next to Jeff. The music ceased playing at that moment and the preacher began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men and these two women in holy matrimony. Chris, Lori, Jeff and Kate have made the decision to share this ceremony in the celebration of the love and friendship that they have for each other...." And so he continued and before long the two couples were just about married....." I now present to you: Mr. & Mrs. Christopher Irvine and Mr. & Mrs. Jeffrey Hardy. You, gentlemen, may kiss your brides." 

With that statement the organist then broke out into the rousing Bridal March as the two couples kissed for several moments then proceeded back down the aisle. 

Chris felt Lori tense as they passed her mother in the last row. "Come on hon," Chris urged; "We got to keep going."

Lori complied but said nothing as he led her out to the wide foyer to form a receiving line. Many of Chris's fellow wrestlers had come for the ceremony and it took a long time until the very last rows of the church were coming through. Lori felt butterflies in her stomach as she spotted them coming out. Chris eyed her carefully as they came through the line.

"Lori," Her mother addressed her simply and then pulled her into a tight hug. 

Both women instantly began crying. Her brother shifted uncomfortable beside them, waiting for his turn to embrace his sister.

"Thank you," Chris mouthed silently at the older woman over Lori's shoulder.

"I couldn't miss this for the world," Mrs. Ford sighed as she relinquished her hold to allow Wes to have his turn.

"Hey sis," Wes greeted softly as he gave her a quick squeeze. "I've missed you."

"You too Wes," Lori smiled through her tears.

"Guess this means I can tell my friends I'm related to Chris Jericho now," Wes joked.

Chris chuckled at the comment and hugged the teenager warmly in response. 

Behind them in line, the blonde diva waited for her turn and watched them in disgust_. 'This isn't over by a longshot, you just wait and see.'_

**__**

**********************************************


	53. Back at Home

****

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

  
  
The rest of the wedding festivities went smoothly and before long the two couples were on their way to separate honeymoon locales. The Hardys' were heading to the scenic French Rivera. While the Irvines' had chosen a closer destination: New Orleans, Louisiana. After a wonder-filled week of exploring the historic city, the Irvines' returned to their home in Florida.

They arrived back in Florida the following Sunday and Chris ushered Lori inside to wait while he unpacked the car.

"There...that's the last one," He breathed setting down the heavy bag on their newly-shared bed. Exhaustedly, he sat down abruptly on the edge of the mattress. Lori handed him a glass of ice water and sat down beside him. The thoughts of the past two weeks spun in her head as she sat there.

"Penny for 'em?" Chris eyed her questioningly.

"I can't believe I'm married," Lori smiled as she tried to explain.

Chris chuckled softly and gave her a one-armed squeeze because of the glass he was holding. "Hope you not regretting anything," He joked.

"Not for the world, Chris, not for the world." Lori replied simply.

"Good," Chris sighed happily as Angel chose that moment to stalk into the room. He'd never really taken to Chris even after all this time. They figured it was attributed to a severe case of jealousy.

He meowed loudly, voicing his disapproval of the current situation.

"Sorry buddy," Chris told him cheekily; "She's sleeping with me from now on."

As if in an answer, the cat promptly jumped onto Chris's side of the bed and laid down on his pillow. He gave Chris a scathing look as if daring Chris to remove him from that spot.

"Darn cat," Chris chuckled good-naturedly; "Guess he'll be sleeping there when

I'm away won't he?"

"Yep," Lori laughed. "And maybe when you're home as well."

"We'll just see about that won't we," Chris snickered. "A good can of tuna will get him to move."

Three days later, the morning of Chris's departure arrived all too quickly....

"OK, now you have my number right," Chris asked Lori for the what seemed like the tenth time.

"Yes Chris, and I have Lana's;" Lori told him while shaking her head in exasperation; "I promise I'll call if I need anything."

"I'm sorry," Chris blushed slightly, "I guess I'm just worried with everything that has happened so far."

"I'll be fine, Chris," Lori told him firmly. "Now, you'd better go; you're going to miss your flight."

"OK, goodbye," He smiled and then swept her into and passionate farewell kiss reminiscant of a scene from Gone With the Wind.

"Bye," Lori blinked away tears when he released her. "See you soon."

Lori watched until his car disappeared from sight and then slowly walked back into the house. Angel sensing her sadness rushed to meet her. Stooping over, she picked him up and cradled his soft body lovingly.

"Hello baby," She cooed as she stroked his fur thoughtfully; "You're my little buddy aren't you?"

A little while later, on the airplane Chris was getting settled for the long flight to Europe.

"Hey Chris!" Greeted a familiar voice cheerfully.

"Hey," Chris returned with an easy smile.

"How was New Orleans?" Jason asked.

"Nice man," Chris answered then admitted. "But the week went by too quickly."

"I'll bet," Jason chuckled; "Hey listen, I've got this idea for an angle we could do. I wanted to run it by you and see what you thought."

"OK," Chris shrugged indifferently; "Fire away."

****


	54. Unwelcome Visitors

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS!!!

Two months later at an arena in Atlanta, Georgia....

Chris was in his locker room preparing for his latest match against Christian, with whom he was now feuding on screen. (of course not off they were still best buds) He bent over to lace up his boot as the door to his room creaked open. Chris looked up in surprise as the person had not even bothered to knock. His blood ran cold as he regarded the woman who'd entered.

"Trish," Chris responded with a voice low and devoid of any emotion.

"Now," The diva scolded him with a voice laced in honey, "is that any way to talk to your onscreen love interest."

Chris ignored her advances and said simply, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, darling?" Trish smirked and cast a look out into the hallway.

"Don't call me darling," Chris glowered at her.

Trish shook a warning finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah.... you really ought to talk nice to me, Chris."

"Why?" Chris blinked, unbelieving that she had the nerve to confront him.

"Because Chris, something might just 'happen' to that knocked-up whore while you're away," Trish told him smoothly.

"You wouldn't," Chris sputtered trying not to reach out and throttle her right there.

Trish replied viciously; "She was warned, now she's going to pay the consequences."

Chris instantly grabbed his bags and rushed for the door. Desperate to get to his car and ultimately back home to Lori. Trish turned laughing maniacally at him as she watched him go. As Chris reached the car his cell phone began to ring. Fearing it could be Lori, he dug frantically through the duffle bag to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered hoping that it was Lori and that she was all right.

"You'll be too late to save her," Laughed Trish before hanging up.

........................

"Coming," Lori called out as she rushed to answer the ringing doorbell. Angel hissed viciously as she walked by. "What's a matter Baby?" Lori tensed noting his reaction.

At that moment, the door was forcibly kicked open by the person on the other side. Lori screamed in fear as she recognized the intruder. Quickly, she turned to run to find an escape.

"You can run," Scott shouted after her; "But you can't hide."

Angel chose that moment to jump at his face in a ball of fury and claws.

"Oww," Scott yelled angrily and swatted his small form away.

The cat hit the wall and slammed down onto the floor with a sickening thud. Scott gave the feline a kick for good measure before lumbering in the direction of Lori's escape. He got to the kitchen doorway just as Lori had reached the back door. As he lurched to follow, Cosmo and Saucy chose that moment to run in front of him and effectively tripped the large wrestler. Lori seized the moment and grabbed at a nearby frying pan. She brought it down deftly and hard on the wrestler's head. The pan found it's mark and knocked him out cold. It was then that she felt the pain in her stomach.

"Oh no," Lori moaned; "Not now." But realized the babies were indeed coming and she rushed to the wall phone in the corner to dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"There's a man in my house trying to kill me and I just went into labor." Lori replied tearfully.

"OK, miss what is your name and address?"

Lori quickly gave her the information then added, "Please hurry."

"_Where is the man right now?"_

"On the floor, in the kitchen;" Lori replied. "I hit him with a frying pan, I...I think he's unconcious."

"The police and the ambulance are on the way, but I need you to stay with me and stay calm. Is there anyone nearby we can call?"

Thinking quickly, Lori gave them the phone number of the nearest neighbor she could think of, Lana Copeland then noticed Scott starting to stir,

"Oh God, I think he's waking up."

"Ma'am can you get out?"

"Yeah," Lori breathed as she watched Scott sit up slowly holding his head.

"Do it now."

Lori fumbled with the locks. She screamed as she felt hands on her arm jerking her backward. She lost her balance and fell down hard as her head met the hard tile floor.

**To Be Concluded Shortly **


	55. The Final Curtain

Here it is at long last; the completion of the story of Lori and Chris. Special Thanks to everyone who stayed with me during this long tale. I couldn't have kept going without you guys.

When she hit the floor she felt dazed and remained frozen with fear. Scott stood over Lori's body wielding a butcher knife, "Ready for your C-Section, Mrs. Irvine?" He leered grabbing a handful of her hair.

They were both startled when three police officers entered the room followed by Mark and Sara Calloway.

"Drop the knife now, mister," Ordered one of the policemen.

"It's over Scott," Mark told him.

Scott dropped the knife and held his hands up in defeat. Two of the policemen rushed over to handcuff him and then escorted him out. The other remained with Lori and the Calloways.

"How did you?" Mumbled Lori regarding Mark in disbelief.

"Chris, he called me twenty minutes ago," Mark explained. "He was afraid something was going to happen and asked me to check on you."

"Ma'am," The officer who'd remained checked her vitals; "the ambulance should be here soon. You just hang in there and lie still."

Lori nodded and winced as the simple movement caused pain to shoot through her head. Then she grew cold and remembered how her cat had tried to defend her. "Sara?" She called with a voice laced in fear.

"Yes Lori?"

"He threw Angel up against the wall in the front hallway," Lori told her; "I think he may be hurt badly."

"I'll check on him," Sara smiled sympathetically and went out to do so.

The paramedics arrived then and hurriedly got Lori in the ambulance. Lana arrived then and was chosen to ride along. Sara and Mark would follow after dropping off Angel at the Animal Clinic. The blow the animal had taken seemed to have broken one of his front legs but he was thankfully otherwise okay.

……………………………………………………………………….

Chris was growing tired after driving nearly four hours on the southern bound freeway. He wasn't sure how much longer he be able to last before he start nodding off.

"Please God," He prayed aloud for the tenth time. "Let me make it in time."

He felt relieved when he saw the first hospital sign, twenty minutes later and knew he was almost there.

Finally, he was pulling into a space of the hospital parking lot. Quickly, he jumped out and ran for the doors to the ER unit. Once inside, he was surprised to see Mark and Sara Calloway waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Chris asked.

"I'll take you to her," Smiled Sara as they led him to the maternity ward. Sara pointed out the door to where they had Lori, "Lana's with her now, I'm sure they'll let her switch with you."

Thirty-seven minutes later....

"Oh, they're so beautiful," Lori gasped beholding her children for the first time.

"Just like you," Chris smiled as tears of joy rolled freely down his cheeks.

Hannah Elizabeth and Lucas Christopher just slept quietly in their bassinets. Not knowing how much their parents loved them, but in time they would.

Six months later.....

Judge Robert Jones pounded his gavel loudly to gain the attention of the courtroom. Every eye was upon him as he delivered the verdicts, "Eric Bischoff you have been found guilty of withholding information regarding a possible murder attempt, you will serve five years in prison." Eric sank down in dismay. "Trish Stratus, you have been found guilty of conspiring to commit murder in the 1st degree; you are hereby sentenced to 15 years in prison." At this the blonde diva began crying profusely. "Scott Steiner, you have been found guilty of attempted murder in the 1st degree; you are hereby sentenced to thirty years in prison." Scott pound his fist loudly on the table. And then the three convicted persons were led away.

Chris and Lori hugged tightly when they reached the lobby.

"It's over, it's finally over," Lori breathed against his chest.

"Come on, let's go home," Chris told her softly.

THE END


End file.
